Starswirls Legacy
by Mr. Brony
Summary: After the defeat of Nightmare Moon, Starswirl faded away. Now 1000 years later after she return and is defeated once again. A mysterious creature appeared in the Ever-Free Forest. Now join him him in his new and expected life. Yes its a HIE fanfic but i don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story anywhere so please help me out with some feed back. Ideas, complaints, I don't care, anything. Anyway I don't own MLP Hasbro does and with that i begin the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: the beginning

Starswirls Legacy

"Are you sure we have to do this?"  
"I'm sorry princess but it's the only choice."  
"I know. I just hoped that we didn't have to, is all."  
"I understand your concern but we cannot allow her to continue with what she's doing. It will be the fall of Equestria."  
".Sigh..Very well. Let's go."  
"...I'm sorry Celestia. But it's the only way to stop Luna."

**-Everfree Forest**

"LUNA. YOU HAVE TO STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"WE ARE SORRY. BUT WE CANNOT. WE WISH TO BE LOVED AS WELL. BUT WE DID NOT RECEIVE SUCH AFFECTION. SO WE HAVE DECREED THE NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER!" she laughs maniacally.

"Then I am sorry, Luna, but we have no choice then. Let's go Starswirl."

"Right princess."

Suddenly light started to form and mingle around the princess and Starswirl as six golden pendants started to hover around them. Then, just as fast, it fired a rainbow-colored beam directly at Princess Luna completely covering her body. The light quickly engulfed her being and was shot towards the moon. Soon after the light faded and a face of an Alicorn appeared on its surface.

But all was not right. Soon after a light appeared next to Celestia. She turned to her left to find Starswirl fading in and out.

"Starswirl. What's happening to you?"

He sighed and slowly turned to face the princess.

"I'm sorry princess. It appears that since I am not an Alicorn like yourself the raw energy of the elements are effecting my body. I knew of the risks, but didn't want to inform you of this."

"But why. If you knew, why would you do this?" Tears slowly began forming in her eyes.

"Because I had to princess. It was the only way. You need complete harmony for these artifacts to work effectively. The time will come when they will be needed again. Six will be chosen to bear these pendants. Once they are used a seventh will appear from an unknown place."

"Wait. Please..I.I don't understand what you mean."

"I'm sorry but I must take my leave. Farewell princess. Farewell Mother." And with that his body faded away into nothing and the light resonating disappeared as the sun started its rise over the horizon.

Celestia just lying there crying her heart out for not only the loss of her sister, but also her beloved son as well.

**-1000 years later Ponyville-**

Twilight and her friends have just defeated Nightmare Moon and had headed home after the ordeal to settle down. Twilight had just reached her tree house library, her new home with spike sleeping on her back tired from the long day. She giggled and walked up stairs to lay him down in his bed. She softly kissed him on the cheek while he slept, a smile slowly crept across his face. She was just getting ready herself when she saw a bright light coming from the Ever-Free forest. After a couple of seconds later it slowly started to dim until it had vanished completely. She shrugged it off and decided to go and check it out in the morning. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Little did she know that tomorrow was going to be a little out of the ordinary.

**-Ever-Free Forest**

A creature unknown to the world of Equestria had landed in front of a falling apart castle that this creature knew all to well, it was the castle of the royal pony sisters.

"It would seem that I've somehow landed in Equestria. Guess Grandpa was right." he said with a small amount of surprise and shock but showing none of it. A flash appearing beside him. He turned to see his old backpack and a small dark brown book. He slowly picked up the items and made his way into the castle ruins for a night's rest. One tear slowly from his eye down his cheek as he remembered the day his grandfather passed away.

He found one of the old chambers in the castle with some exploring and went to the far corner and cried some more before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Morning has come and the creature started to arise from his slumber. He slowly sat up, yawned, and was wiping the sleep from his eyes. Taking a look around he remembered he wasn't home anymore. He sighed. and stood up putting on his backpack and grabbing the book with his free hand and started walking towards the door.

He had left the ruins and crossed the bridge. he now entered the forest and followed the path. 'I need to find a princess Celestia. At least that's what grandpa had told me to do.' he thought. It had been about fifteen minutes until he saw a small hut. he walked up yo the door and knocked on it...no answer. He knocked again...still no answer. He sighed again and turned around and walked away continuing down the path from earlier. About another five minutes later he saw a patch of bright blue flowers. 'I should avoid those. There probably poisonous.' he thought. Going around being careful to avoid the flowers he made it around and continued down the path that would hopefully lead him out of the forest. Another 10 minutes later and he had finally made it out of the forest. Only to stop short and see six brightly colored ponies.

"Hello there my multicolored friends. But I have a question to ask of you. Would you happen to know of a 'Princess Celestia' by any chance." he had asked them. The six ponies just stood there eyes wide open with their mouths agape.

* * *

**A/N: Again my first story hope its to your guys satisfaction please ask anything and i might reply might not...its up to the questions. Well that's me signing off. Later. And yes its short...for now anyways they'll get longer later on.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

**A/N: Hey its me again with another chapter for those who are reading my stories. I'm still learning all of the things on this site and also figuring things out on my writings. Well anyway here's the chapter. And also I don't own MLP. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Confrontations

Starswirls Legacy

**Twilight's POV**

The girls and I have gathered up and were prepared to enter the forest to investigate the strange light that I saw last night. We were about to enter the forest when a strange bipedal creature stepped out of it. I have never seen a creature like this before and honestly I was a little frightened of it. Then it spoke, asking a question. To say I was speechless would be and understatement. My mouth hung agape and in total shock. I did notice that he was wearing some type of clothing though.

It was a white shirt with a sweatshirt on but not zipped up with a hood but not on. It was also wearing some pants as well as something covering it bottom hooves? Shoes? I think. It had a pack on its back with a book in its hand. And a short blonde mane on its head. The initial shock had started to wear off and I tried to speak back to it but I found that I couldn't form any type of sound.

I shook my head and looked at the others to see how they're taking it. It appears that they are also starting to calm down from the shock. Then Applejack asked "What are ya' supposed be?"

"I am what is known as a human. I'm Male. And I came from a completely different universe entirely." the creature replied. "Oh, and excuse my manners my name is Craig, Craig Morrow. And I would also like to inquire to your names as well. If you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

I replied "M-my n-names T-Twilight Sparkle. This is Applejack, that's Rarity, that's Fluttershy, that's Rainbow Dash, and she's Pinkie Pie." pointing her hoof towards each of her friends as she said their names. He seemed to ponder this for a while and replied.

"Thank you for the introduction Ms. Sparkle. Not trying to be rude or anything but can you please answer my earlier question?"

"O-Oh well I happen to be the princess' personal student. I also know where to find her. But I have to ask you a question myself. Why do you want to see the princess?" I asked curiously as to why he would want to see the princess.

"I wish to speak to her about some matters of importance that I cannot discuss openly. At least that's what I was told. I'm sorry if the answer is unsatisfactory but I cannot release much information regarding why I need to speak with her." he answered now looking a bit saddened about it.

"I'm sorry." she said now with a frown on her face. "But I just needed to know why you needed to see her."

"Its fine. I just remembered something bad is all." he answered.

"Now wait just a darn minute. How do ah' know we can even trust ya'." asked Applejack in her southern accent.

"Yea for all we know you could be a spy for somepony else." inquired Rainbow Dash.

"Come now darlings we may not know much about him but he hasn't been hostile at all. I for one say we give him a chance. He seems plenty polite." Spoke up Rarity with an English type of accent.

"H-He s-seems...n-nice." replied Fluttershy very shyly and almost inaudible and then hides behind her mane.

"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh we should throw him a welcome to Ponyville and Equestria party. We could show him around town, have him meet everypony, and have a blast. We could even invite the Princesses." Pinkie's voice bubbly, and speaking very fast while hopping around the entire time.

'I don't think he understood pinkie. Maybe I should explain.' I thought.

**Craig's** **POV **

As I was listening to them voicing their own opinions of me I started thinking of how to get to the princesses so that I could relay the message to her left by my grandfather. I needed to speak up. "Um...Excuse me Twilight."

"Yes what is it Craig." she responded with a smile as the other girls quieted down to listen in.

"If it isn't too much trouble, would you be able to tell the princess that I wish to speak with her." I asked as politely as possible.

"I wouldn't mind but we would need to go to my library so that I could send her the letter." she responded.

"Oh that's fine. Please lead the way." I said to her.

"Ok, follow me." she turned around and started walking towards the town. I followed behind her quietly as did the other ponies.

Now that I have some time like this I can explain a few things. The one leading the way was a Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle with a purple coat with a straight mane and tail with a lighter purple and pink stripe through it. With a star and smaller white stars around it on her flank.

Applejack was a normal pony with an orange coat and has a blonde mane and tail which were tied at the ends with a stetson hat on her head, with three apples on her flank.

Rarity was a Unicorn which also had a white coat and a dark purple mane and tail which were very styled. With three gems on her flank.

Rainbow Dash was a Pegasus who had a cyan coat with a, you guessed it, a rainbow-colored mane and tail. Hence the name. Along with a storm cloud and lightning bolt with the colors blue, yellow, and red on her flank.

Fluttershy was a Pegasus with a butter yellow coat along with a pink mane and tail, which were both quite long. She had three butterflies on her flank.

Pinkie Pie had a pink coat with a slightly darker shade of pink for her mane and tail. They were very puffy. She had three balloons on her flank.

After fifteen minutes of walking and talking I learned a lot about these six ponies. Like where they lived, where they worked, about their families, but one thing that kind of disturbed me was that as we were walking all of the other ponies were just staring at me. Sometimes whispering to another that was nearby.

It didn't really bother me too much as I understood what was going through their heads. I mean a completely unknown creature comes walking into town one day. I would probably be doing the same thing. But still it was unnerving to say the least. As we passed by some buildings the girls told me about them. I would need to go on an official tour later, but for now it will suffice.

After another five minutes later we had reached the library where Twilight opened the door to let us all in. As we entered she called out "Spike we're back and we brought a guest."

We all took seats where we can, I decided to sit on the floor crisscross style near the couch. Soon after I heard a noise coming from upstairs and down walked a small purple dragon with green scales running down his back. He was getting ready to say something but when he looked at me he closed his mouth and looked towards Twilight, than back to me, and back to her again and asked,

"What in the hay is that?" he asked while pointing one of his fingers at me.

"Spike, that's no way to treat a guest. Now say you're sorry." she scolded.

"I'm sorry." Spike said while lowering his head.

"It's cool. Anyway my names Craig. Nice to meet you." I say sticking out my hand. He took it and said,

"Nice to meet ya' to. Name's Spike. Twilight's number one assistant." We shook hands and let go.

"So Twi, need me for anything?" he asked.

"Actually yes Spike. I need you to send a letter to the princess." Twilight replied.

"Okay just let me go get a quill and parchment." he then took off to get the said items and returned shortly ready to write the message.

Twilight had relayed what she wanted to say to Spike while he wrote it down. Once she was done Spike was getting ready to send it but I stopped him.

"Wait." I said. Spike looked at me and said,

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Because I want to know if you can add something to the letter?" I asked. Spike looked to twilight and she replied saying,

"I don't see why not." Twilight shrugged. With that Spike opened up the letter and grabbed the quill again.

"Okay I'm ready." he said.

"Say that I have a message from Starswirl the Bearded."

Spike and Twilight's mouths both hung agape while the five other ponies looked a little confused. Until Rainbow dash spoke up

"Wait, who's this Starswirl guy?" Rainbow said. To which Twilight responded

"He was one of the greatest Unicorns of his time. But that was over a thousand years ago." Twilight replied.

"But then how would this guy have a message for him than?" Rainbow asked. Twilight turned to me and asked.

"How would you have a message from him?" she asked raising her eyebrow in suspicion to which I replied.

"Lets just wait until we talk to the princess. She might or might not want to know." Turning towards spike I asked "So can you add that to the letter please?"

He shook his head and replied

"Sure thing." and then quickly wrote it down, rolled it up and than breathed a green flame onto it sending it on its merry way.

"So what shall we do while we wait?" I asked.

But before anypony could answer my question there was a very bright flash which I had to shield my eyes from the intensity. The light quickly faded and I was able to open me eyes to see a very tall pony with wings and a horn, a white coat with her mane and tail which happened to be four different pastel colors which blew in a non-existent wind, with a burning sun on her flank. which I now know is a cutie mark. She just looked around until her eyes fell upon me. It was a very awkward silence. The six ponies plus Spike bowed to their ruler but I just stood there.

"Rise my fellow ponies." Celestia had said and everypony stood back up. They all looked to me with confusion. Celestia saw this and spoke up "Why did you not bow to me?" she asked. Not in a commanding, or mean tone but with curiosity.

"I do not wish to seem rude but, personally you are not my ruler. And I remember grandfather saying he didn't do so either." I answered.

"I have no memory of meeting another human." Celestia replied.

"That's because he wasn't human when you did." I say.

"Please explain yourself. I'm confused." Celestia says.

"Can't you feel it princess? The type of aura that I give off? Look." I said while pointing to a nearby book than a light bluish glow engulfs my hand and the book I'm pointing towards starts to levitate. I put it back down and looked at the Princess. "Surely you can recognize this type of energy I'm giving off." She is at first a little shocked than replies

"Your energy does give off a familiar reading, but that would be impossib.." she stops as a look of realization hits her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Craig Morrow. And the reason my energy is so familiar is because you knew my grandfather. Ryan Morrow, or to you as Starswirl the Bearded."

"But... how? He disappeared a thousand years ago." Celestia asks.

"Exactly. You see when he disappeared from this world he reappeared on mine. Thus starting a new life, having a family. When I was growing up he had taught me all about this world. Telling me stories. I was always so fascinated by them. But the most memorable things he told me about was his kind, loving, caring, and beautiful mother. He didn't go a day without telling me how much he had missed her."

After hearing those words princess Celestia had dropped to the floor crying. Crying real hard. The other ponies didn't understand what was happening. Their once regal ruler on the floor crying her heart out, and they had no idea why. I stepped forward squatted in front of her and gave her a hug. She had hugged back and now I was just stroking her mane trying to calm her down whispering into to her ear that everything will be fine. Eventually she had stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Are you okay princess?" I ask. I had wiped away her tears and we both stood up releasing our hug.

"I am fine. Thank you for that." Celestia replies.

"No problem Princess, anything that'll help." I smiled very warmly at her which she returned with her own smile.

"Now shall we discuss this further. I need to figure this out." she said to which I nodded.

"One question though." I asked.

"And what is that?" Celestia said raising an eyebrow.

"Should I call you great grandma, or Celestia?" I asked at this all the other ponies got that same look of realization as Celestia did earlier, but were still confused.

"Celestia will be fine." she said with a smile. "Now shall we go and sit down so that we can have a chat?" she asked.

"I would be honored Celestia." I replied to which we started walking into the living area to talk leaving behind the six ponies and dragon to talk to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I had so many problems writing this chapter. I had to rewrite half of this like 3 times because my connection being slow or me pressing the wrong button. Plus I was watching t.v so there were plenty of distractions. But I pulled through. Remember first time writing so please be nice. Laters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**A/N: Hey its me again. Another chapter for you guys. Again still new and hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Also thanks to 'Nick terakiden' for the review. well without further ado. Do not own MLP. The remainder of the story will all be in my POV. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelations

Starswirl's Legacy

**Craig's POV**

Me and the princess have talked for a couple of hours and it is now the mid afternoon. We talked on length about my grandfather/ her son. Mainly how his life was on Earth and hows he been. It was sad when I had to reveal part of my past to her and the other six plus Spike. The fact that my parents had died when I was little and had moved in with my grandfather. Also that two years prior he had also passed away do to his age. Among many other thing like a lot about Equestria itself. The natives, the different races plus her sister princess Luna returning to the throne after so long. All in all in was a very long chat and we learned a lot about each other. Apparently I am to be introduced to Equestria in two weeks time as her relative. We also discussed turning me into a pony like them to help fit in. But I respectfully declined. I mean I may be pony related but I like being a human, with which she was okay with. But didn't want it to spread it around yet.

Our chat was coming to a close and she needed to get back to her royal duties as she did just up and leave with no explanation. I would imagine the palace in an uproar about now. So as the talk was coming to a close we all stood to give farewell to the princess as I would be staying in the library for now. We all said our goodbyes with me also giving her a hug and her returning it.

"Farewell my little ponies." Celestia said giving us all a warm smile and us returning it. "Goodbye Princess" said the others at the same time. "Bye Celi." I said to her with my nickname for her. She seemed to smirk at the nickname, I smirked back at her. She turned around and had walked out the door to fly back to her castle, we had followed her outside to see her off. before she took off she turned to me and gave me another smile before turning back around and flying off. As we watched her fly away it didn't take long her to disappear from our site. we slowly walked back into the library to sit back down again. But now it was getting awkward as none of them were talking and instead just starring at me.

"What? Is something the matter?" I said trying to diffuse the awkwardness. "It's just that we weren't expecting anything like that." said Twilight looking to the other girls while saying it than turning back to me. "That's true darling we would have never guessed." said rarity backing up what Twilight had said. "well I know that it's confusing but its the truth." I said to them all hoping that the awkwardness will go away. Which it did, significantly. As most of the girls had gone and started their own conversations. I turned to twilight and asked "Well not to interrupt but what will I be doing for these next two weeks while I'm waiting?" Twilight turned to me while she looked a little puzzled as to what to say until Applejack spoke up "We could always use some extra help on the farm." Hmmn. I wouldn't mind that. But since it's a farm i probably would need to wake up early. When should i get there?" I asked needing the information. "Probly round 6:30." she replied. "I could manage that i wake up at about six every morning anyway." "Than its settled. You'll start tomorrow mornin' and we'll prolby stop around 2:30. How's that sound?" "That sounds fine. Wait. What days should I be there?" "Monday ta' Friday, and today's Sunday." "I can manage that. now that leaves the final question. What to do after that. I mean i cant just lounge around the library after that all day. Can I?" I asked them all hoping that they might have something else Ill be able to do afterwords. Pinkie Pie suddenly looked up with a huge grin on her face "Ooh Ooh, would you come work at Sugar-cube Corner. We can make all kinds of goodies. From cupcakes, cakes, muffins, and just all kinds of sweets.'' exclaimed Pinke very excitedly. "Thanks for the offer Pinkie but I'm a terrible baker. I don't think that everything will go well." after I said that she became very saddened but then immediately perked back up "Oh I'ts alright." she replied back to me still with that beaming smile which in turn made me smile.

"Hmmn. I wonder. Do you guys a spa or something like it here." I asked them aloud. "Why yes darling we do. But if I may. Why do you ask?" " I'm asking because I might be able to get a job there giving massage to ponies or something. After all I think I'll be pretty good considering my hands." I say as I wiggle my fingers. Rarity seems to look over my hands and thinks about it. "I suppose it might. But if you don't mind can you give me a massage so that I can test that out?" she asks. I looked to her with a grin and reply "It would be my pleasure mi'lady." I say with a slight British accent. "Ooh what a gentlecolt" she says while laying down with the other five mare looking at her while spike seems to be giving you the stink eye. I look to him and shrug . Turning back to rarity and getting on my knees to compensate for the difference, 'He probably has a crush on her or something like that' I thought while starting the massage.

I finished the massage in about ten minutes, using my knowledge of how to give massages and the way her body is to give the most effective massage. "That was simply divine darling. there's no doubt that they'll hire you." she said praising me for how good it must have felt. "Thank you Rarity I truly appreciate the thought." I gave her a smile. I look around and notice the others giving me a smile. "_sigh_. Do you all want a massage as well?" I ask already knowing the answer. They all nodded they're heads while Fluttershy just hid behind her mane. "Ok than. who's next?" I asked them. "Ah' am." said Applejack while walking forward and then laying down in front of me. I had begun her massage as well.

Its taken me a while but I had just finished giving them all massages and all looked very satisfied with the results. So we had just began talking again but then my stomach grumbled. I blushed "Heh. Guess I'm hungry." "Its fine we could all use a break to get something to eat. Come on everypony." with that we all got up and were leaving the library to, I assume to eat out. I just noticed Spike, who was on Twilight's back, that he had been with us the entire time. We were walking down the road where once again everypony was just staring at me again. This time it bothered me even less though, as I was sorta used to it now.

Five minutes of walking was all it took to reach our destination. It was a one story building and looked in good condition. There were tables on the outside as well on the inside. chairs on the inside while their where just bails of hay to sit on outside. We had all took a seat at one of the outside tables, where I had to sit on the floor to be able to sit at the table appropriately. After we were all seated the waiter had come over to ask for our orders. I knew that ponies are herbivore's so I just ordered a simple salad with a slice of apple pie and water. All of our food had arrived shortly after except for mine which I didn't know why so I had asked him. "Excuse me sir, but is there a problem with my order?" I said as politely as possible. He just Humphed and walked had angered me quite much. I was getting ready to go and talk to him but Rainbow Dash had already flown up to him "Hey bub whats the big idea!" she exclaimed angrily with a scowl on her face. "Humph. We do not serve whatever kind of creature he is at this establishment." he said coldly just walking around Rainbow. She was going to continue arguing but i had stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder and shaking my head to the back and forth. We made our way back to our seats. Rainbow dash was still mad at the waiter but didn't say anything more. All of the others had the same looks on their faces and looked to me as to ask 'why'. "Its okay everyone. Just enjoy your meals." I say lowering my head down, saddened by how I was treated. "But that isn't right. Your as much a customer as we are. It's not right that he treat you like that." says Twilight angrily. "Why ah' ought go right over there and give him a piece of my mind." Said Applejack equally as enraged." "Girls, trust me its fine." I say head still lowered.

They all had dropped the subject and dejectedly ate their meals in silence while I just sat there. Than someone had passed me their plate of apple pie. I looked up and to my surprise, Fluttershy, the shyest one here had just shared with me. I mean don't get me wrong its not that I think she's mean or anything its just that we didn't really talk at all since Ive been here. "Thank you Fluttershy. But this is yours, I cant accept it." I say while passing the plate back to others have stopped eating and were looking at us now. She just passed it back to me and put on a smile "Oh but I insist." she said quietly. I just smiled back "Than, thank you Fluttershy. But if its okay for me to ask. Why?" To which she just answered "Because everyone needs to be shown a little kindness." "Plus it's not fair for you to sit there while were eating." she added. I had on the biggest smile on my face and started to eat the apple pie. Everypony else turned back to also pass me their deserts. I just looked to them all and said "Thank you" and started to eat them. And might I say they was delicious. I had finished all of it and they finished they're respective meals.

Now that we ate we had left to head back to the library. As we were walking I said "Again thank you all for giving me some of your food." "Twas nothin' pardner." replied Applejack. "It was the least to do after that jerk of a waiter." Rainbow Dash added. "Yeah it was all that meanie heads fault." Pinkie said after. "Still thank you." I said to them all. "Well now that were all fed what to do now." "Oh I totally forgot I got orders I need to fulfill." said Rarity suddenly. "I'm sorry girls but I'm gonna have to cut it short." she said her goodbyes to us all and was walking away when I quickly ran up to her, remembering something. "Rarity, wait up." I called out still running after her. She stopped and turned around to look at me "Why yes dear anything I can help you with?" "Actually yes. Since i'm gong to be staying here a while i was wondering if you'd be able to make me some spare clothes?" "Ooh I would love to, but I simply cannot today. I have to many dresses to make. But if you'd come by tomorrow I'd have no problem with it." she said. I smiled warmly "Alright than Ill stop by tomorrow after working with Applejack. If that's okay with you." "It's fine. Well Ill see you tomorrow than. Ta ta." she replied turning around to continue to her store. "Alright thank you Rarity." I turned around to walk back to the group.

I got to them and noticed Applejack's, pinkie's, and Fluttershy's appearance. Laving only Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Spike. When I reached them I asked them where they went to find out that they also had things to go take care of. Than we continued on heading to the library. Once we reached our destination we had sat down in the living area and Spike went off to make some tea. That's when I looked to Rainbow "So Rainbow. You're a very athletic pony, do you think its possible if you help me work out." "I don't see why not." she responded. "When do you want to start." she asked. "When do you wake up?" "At five every morning." She responded. "Ok so how does five thirty to about six twenty sound?" I asked. "That's fine. And do go thinking Ill be going easy on you because were friends or anything." "I don't expect anything of the sort." I replied satisfied that shed help get me into shape. I looked to twilight and saw that she's just staring the book that I had brought. "I would let you have a look at it but I'm not supposed to show anyone except Celestia." I said. 'Wait' "Dang it, I was supposed to give Celestia that book." I said suddenly shooting up, my voice slightly raised somewhat scaring them. I sat down quickly "Sorry for that" I said a bit sheepish. "Oh well I guess it can wait a while." I said.

Spike had walked back into the room with the tea and starting passing them out to which I replied a "Thank you." when he said "No Problem." Afterwords starting to clean up the library because he wasn't able to do so in the morning. Than Rainbow Dash remembered something. "Wait I just remembered something. Whats in that bag that you were carrying earlier?" she asked. We had all turned to my bag, "I honestly have no clue." I replied. "Well than why don't you look inside." she said back to me. Me being me just levitated the bag over, and placed it in front of myself. "I forgot you can use magic." spoke Twilight. "Well technically humans can't use magic, but because of my grandfather I am." I replied. "I still can't believe your related to Starswirl the Bearded, who was Princess Celestia's son." She said shaking her head. To which I just chuckled and resumed to open up my backpack and pull out its contents. Spike had also been curios so he had walked up to see what i had. "Lets see what we got here." I said as I started to pull the items out. "There's a bag of something" I opened up and it appeared to be a lot of bite, Equestrian money "some bits" setting it down and pulling out a box "Some sort of box that has a letter attached to it." setting it down to look at it later, than pulling out another book but this time much smaller "a smaller book. That seems to contain various types of spells" at this Twilight's eyes lit up but I ignored it and set it down with the other items and resumed searching. "Is that what I think it is" I say pulling out the item "It is. This is so awesome. My Ipod. I cant believe this was in there." Twilight and Rainbow both looked confused so I continued "It stores music, videos, has some games. But I just use it for music." They looked satisfied with that. "Well that seems like everything in here so lets look at that box." I set down my Ipod and picked up the box but first read the letter.

_Dear Craig,  
__By now you have most likely entered Equestria and are just now looking throughout the items I've given you to help your stay there. The smaller bag has 1500 bits inside to help with you living expenses. The book inside has many spells that you can use to get yourself out of any situation. Your Ipod is here to hopefully give you some entertainment. And I have adjusted it so that it recharges with all the magic floating around the air. Lastly inside the box is the seventh element of harmony that I've told you about. Throughout your life I have known that you'd be perfect for this element. But it is not just a single element but is all of them, just in a smaller degree. There will be no side effects to you using it either. It can also be used with the other elements to amplify their power. This is my final gift to you, and i know you will not misuse the power i am bestowing upon you. I am sorry for not being able to be with you now. I hope that you do live a very wonderful life there in Equestria. After all it is a very beautiful place.  
Your Loving Grandfather._

By the end of the letter I was in tears with the words he had left me. Rainbow and Twilight had seen this and decided to give me a hug to help calm me down. I was able to regain my composure shortly after "Thank you" I said quietly while we had released our hug. "Your welcome." responded Twilight. All of us returning to our original seating positions with spike returning to his cleaning. "Okay" I perked up "lets see what this element looks like." I said as Twilight and Rainbow turned to the box as I picked it up and opened it. I pulled it out and it looked like a golden wristwatch but with a small white gem in the very center. I put it on and looked at it again. "That's pretty cool. It even tells time." I said admiring it. Twilight had gotten a closer look while Rainbow agree that its pretty cool. I kept on the element and put my Ipod in my pocket and put everything else in my backpack. And levitated it back to the corner.

About an hour later of miscellaneous chatter, Spike had gone to bed and it was pretty dark out. After noticing how dark it was Rainbow had turned to Twilight to ask her something "Hey Twi do you mind if I crash here tonight?" "I don't mind Rainbow but you'd have to sleep on the couch." said Twilight but I spoke up "You can use the guest bed tonight Rainbow. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, that is if Twilight doesn't care." "I don't mind but are you sure you want to sleep on the couch. Its pretty uncomfortable." answered Twilight honestly. "Its fine. I don't mind at all." I reassured her. "You know" spoke up Rainbow" you can always sleep in the bed with me." she said with a smirk on her face. I quickly responded while blushing and shaking my head "No-no i-it's q-quite a-alright. I-Ill j-just s-s-sleep on the c-couch." I stammered out while waving my hands back and forth. Than Rainbow busted out laughing "hahaha. The look on your face. I-its just to funny. hahaha." Twilight was just slightly chuckling.

I just looked away from her with a fake pouty face and folded my arms "Yeah ha ha. Very funny." "Oh come on i'm just teasing ya" she said while slightly punching my shoulder with her hoof. I put on a smile "Yeah I know. Good one by the way." she just puffed out her chest and rubbed her hoof across it "What would you expect" she said shining with self-confidence. I just had on a devious smirk on my face and as she turned around, I lunged at her and started tickling her like crazy. We were going at it for about five minutes when I finally stopped. Both of us panting because of the effort. After catching my breath I stood up and pointed towards the ceiling "Ya ha. I have got me revenge young lassy." I say in a mock pirate voice. Twilight just rolled her eyes at my and giggled. "Okay that enough everypony time to go to bed." spoke twilight "Awww" me and Rainbow both said. "but I wanted to stay up longer." I said sounding like a little kid for effect and afterwords chuckling. Again she just rolled her eyes at me. "Okay fine Ill go to sleep." I said and Rainbow nodded. "I was getting sleepy." said Rainbow. "Goodnight everypony." said Rainbow walking upstairs and yawning. "Goodnight Rainbow." Twilight and me said. Twilight walked upstairs but returned shortly with some blankets and a pillow. I Had grabbed them and thanked her. She had continued back upstairs and said "Goodnight Craig." "Goodnight Twilight" I replied. She had continued upstairs and made it to her room. I had set up the blankets to where I can feel comfortable. I had laid down and pulled out my Ipod so that I can listen to it while I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: And here's the chapter you guys. I had worked on this for about 6 hours on this. I was also listening to music the entire time, so excuse any problems it just helps my concentrate on my writing. So anyway leave any comments that you have about this chapter. And you can also send me somethings you might want added into the story. Well this is me signing off. Laters. **


	4. Chapter 4 Meetings

**A/N: Sup guys its me again with a new chapter. Im also going to reply to some peoples reviews as I got nothing better to do. To 'ShiningShadow1965' thanks for the review I try my best while writing these chapters. And I will check out your stories as well. Thanks for telling me. To 'Lay Down Hunter' You've brought up a good point as I didn't mention it but apparently time is different between Equestria and Earth, with 1000 years for Equestria is only 50 on earth sorry for the confusion. Plus for this story I thought I'd have some fun with Starswil being her son. The Idea just popped up and I went with it. To 'browntown747' I know hella awesome huh. Ok shout outs over now to the chapter. Do not own MLP.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meetings

Starswirl's Legacy

I woke up do to how uncomfortable the couch was. 'Maybe I should have listened to Twilight and kept the bed.' I thought while sitting up and rolling my shoulders to help with the soreness. 'Meh, It's not really a problem.' I thought confirming my actions for taking the couch. I had one ear-bud in my ear and the music was still going. The current song was 'Dirty Little Secret' by Pillar. I quietly started singing to the song while gently bobbing my head up and down to the beat. I placed the second ear-bud in while checking the time on my Ipod, '3:46'. 'That's way to damn early to be awake. But considering I wont be able to go back to sleep I might as well go for a walk outside or something.' I thought weighing my options. With the conformation of going for a walk I nodded my head, while turning around and folding my blanket. I placed the newly folded blanket on the pillow and carried them both over to the corner and set them down. I made my way back over to the door still listening to my Ipod and opened up the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake the still sleeping residents. But as i opened it I heard the resounding creak of the door over my music. Stepping through the door I turned around and closed just as slow, and once again heard the same creak. Now with the door closed, I turned around to start my walk.

'I swear doors only seem to make noise when you're trying not to make any.' I thought thinking that always seems to be the case. 'At least they didn't wake up though.' i thought relieved. I had continued Down my path looking towards some of the buildings and just simply taking in the sights. Though the chilly air had made he zip up my sweatshirt. "It was a good thing I was wearing this when I got transported here." I said under my breath while just continuing to look around. The air was just so clean here and the moon and stars were just beautiful.

About ten more minutes of walking I had reached a park. I walked over to one of the benches to sit down and relax a bit. I sad down and put one arm along the back of the bench and put one leg on the other and leaned back while tilting my head back to look at the night sky. The song now playing was 'Remember The Name' by "Fort Minor" Again I had sung along with it while closing my eyes and bobbing my head up and down, following along with the beat. Sometimes I would move my hands around Like I was the one Rapping it. When the song was over I just went back to my previous place to continue looking at the sky.

I must have sat there for about 20 minutes just enjoying the night sky and listening to my music. When as I was looking at the moon I saw an outline through its light. It was getting bigger also. Soon the figure reached me and I had seen that it had been princess Luna. I mainly know that because of Celestia's description of her and the fact she was an Alicorn. She slowly approached me. While trying not to be rude I stopped the music from playing and pulled out my ear-buds and placed them on my pocket.

I stood up and then bowed on knee while placing a hand over my chest "Good morning princess" I spoke giving her proper respect. I only bowed to her because I thought that I should. That's all. "Rise" she responded. Celestia must have told her about me or something. So I stood back up and then sat back down on the bench which she had joined me. "So Princess. What do I owe this fine visit?" I asked while looking back at the moon. "Celestia just spoke so much of you that I had to see you myself." **(A/N: Luna will not be using her old English voice. Lets just say magic does wonders while learning.)** I turned my head to look at her and smile "So you wanted to see your great, great-nephew. That's so sweet." I say while chuckling at the end while in turn she blushed. "That would be one reason. But I just wanted to meet you. I didn't expect it to be so soon though." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you see since I came back, I had taken over the watch of the night and as I was flying I just happened to see somepony who fit Celestia's description of you." "Ah. I see now. So what do you think of me." I asked her while sitting upright and placing my hands on the sides. She scrunched her eyebrow in thought and then replied "It's too soon for me to have a decision." She said honestly looking towards me and then looking up at the moon. I accepted her answer and followed her gaze to the moon. The expression on her face was one of sadness. She soon looked down at the ground, a tear in her eyes.

I had pulled her into a hug already knowing the reason for her sadness. At first she tried to pull away, but I persisted and she just let it go and accepted the hug. I than used one hand to raise her face while using my thumb to wipe away her tear. I never liked it when girls cry. Just felt like I had to help in some way. After I had done that I looked straight into her eyes "Luna I may not know how it feels like for what you went through. But what I do know is that it's all in the past and the only thing to do now is to just look towards your future. A persons, or in your case a pony's mistakes are there to help them learn for their future actions. You cant cling to the past. You have to look towards the future and hope that all will be well." With that being said I again hugged her. "T-thank y-you for those w-w-words. I-it m-means so m-much." she said hugging me back and crying her heart out. I just sat there still hugging her while stroking her mane in the hopes that I can make her feel better. It seemed to work as a couple of minutes later she had calmed down considerably and had also stopped her crying. We released our hug and I continued to look up at the moon. "You know this really is a beautiful night even if it's about to come to an end." I said as i turned to her and put on a smile. She turned her head towards me with a look of minor shock. "You like my night?" was her only response. "Of course what isn't there to like about it. It's my favorite times to go for a walk and it's helps me think clearly. Plus it is truly peaceful at night. So quiet that you could just enjoy the view." I responded with all honesty. She smiled as a slight blushed showed on her cheeks. "Thank you for your kind words. And I'm sorry for my earlier actions. That was most befitting for a princess." "It's all good Luna. I'm just happy to meet my great Aunt. Besides you gave me great company."

After that we had continued to chat for about an hour until she needed to leave and head back to Canterlot. We said our goodbyes and she flew away. I pulled out my Ipod and checked the time '5:26'..."I'm so screwed" I said aloud while I took off running towards the library. "Rainbow is so gonna kill me" while saying that I started to run faster back to the library. I reached the library in a couple of minutes of hard running and a couple of wrong turns. The lights were on inside. 'Fuck' was my only thought. As i reached the door a thought occurred 'I could of just teleported.' I face palmed at my stupidity. 'Ugh. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day.' i thought as I reached for the door knob and opened it up slowly to peer inside. I saw Rainbow standing near the couch with a somewhat angry expression on her face. 'Probably thought I ran away or something.' I walked into the library, the noise immediately drawing Rainbow's attention. I turned to close the door and when I turned around to face her she was inches away from my face with that same expression. "Aghh" I screamed and fell backwards hitting my head on the door. I rubbed my head 'Yep gonna be a long day' I thought while ignoring the slight pain in my head and standing back up to face the consequences of Rainbow's Fury.

"And where have you been mister. Think you can skip on our workout session after you were the one who asked. Huh." she exclaimed angrily but her anger was starting to fade. "No no no. Not at all Rainbow. I just woke up early and decided to go for a walk. That's all." I said quickly explaining my absence while waving my arms back and forth. "Well matter the excuse. Just for that I'll be having you do twice as much as I'd planned for you. You got that." She said aloud sounding like a drill instructor. I stood to attention "Yes ma'am." I said back like a regular trainee would in this type if situation. "Than march!" she said and me marching out the door followed closely by Rainbow.

Five minutes of marching later we arrived at a field to start with my workout. Where I had begun my workout. And might I say, she was completely ruthless. True to her work she did not go easy. Plus the fact she made me do twice the original workout. Needless to say by the time we finished it was '6:13' I only know this because I had checked the time on my Ipod. I was completely worn out and I still need to go over to Applejack's and help her with the farm. I was panting completely exhausted. She had me run 10 miles, do 150 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, plus there was a little sparring session at the end which just turned into another tickle fight. With me losing this time. After it had died down we had laid down on the grass. Even though I was completely exhausted I appreciated her helping me with my workout. After relaxing for a couple of minutes to help control my breathing I stood back up.

"Thanks again Rainbow. I really appreciate the help." "No problem man. What are friends for." "Still even so I really appreciate it." "Well with the help of Equestria's greatest flier there'll be nothing you wont be able to do." She exclaimed while puffing out her chest. I rolled my eyes and chuckled "Oh Rainbow. What am I going to do about you." Is was about time we wrapped this up because I need to get to Applejack's to help on her farm. I started Walking backwards and said "Ok Rainbow I need to get going to Applejack's so I'll see you later." AT first she looked a little saddened but just perked back up and said "Okay I'll see you later than. Same time tomorrow?" she asked. "It's a date then." I said which afterwards I could have sworn I saw a blush on her face but it must have been the light as the sun was just starting its rise. With that we waved goodbye to each other and waved as I turned around to walk forward.

After walking for about fifteen minutes I had reached Applejack's farm. I was just amazed at the sheer amount of apple trees they had here. I walked down the path that I believed would take me to her house. I was only walking for about a minute when her house came into view. I also saw a barn to the side of the house where I saw Applejack talking to someone. As I got closer I got a better look at the pony with her. This pony was bigger than her and had a red coat. His had an orange mane and tail with a yoke around his neck. He also had what seemed to be a sliced green apple for a cutie mark. 'Must be Big Macintosh.'

I continued walking towards the pair as Applejack noticed me walking towards them. I waved to her "Hey Applejack" i said while walking to her. Once I reached then the red pony looked towards me. I looked at him. Than Applejack introduced us "Hey Craig this her is my big brother Big Macintosh, Bic Mac this is Craig. Hes the one that is going to be helping us out." stated Applejack. Me and Big Mac shook hands. "Nice to meet you Big Mac" "Eeyup." was his reply and we stopped our shake. "So what will you be having me do today?" I asked curious. "You'll be with my collecting the apples from the south-east part of the field." Said Applejack. "That's fine. When shall we get started?" "Now." was her reply as she walked out into the orchard. I Turned to Big Mac "Nice meeting you Big Mac." I said while turning around to follow Applejack. "Eeyup" was his reply but I wasn't able to see what he did afterwards.

We were walking for a while until I saw some baskets placed around the trees. We stopped shortly by one of the trees. "Okay now ah'll ya need to do is get the apples into the baskets and then we'll carry them back to the barn where Big Mac will put them away." "Okay Applejack I'll get right on it." With that said I moved to the closest and used my magic to levitate the apples into the basket. Applejack say this and spoke up "No using your magic. Were gonna do his the old fashion way." She said while walking over to one of the trees and bucked it, having shaken all the apples of and to fall in the baskets. "Well I doubt I'd be able to do that so how about this." I walked over to the tree and just picked the apple off of the tree. Easily reaching them thanks to my 6'2'' height. "That's fine." With that said we started getting all the apples. Because of me hand picking them down she would get them down her three trees to my one. Least to say she did a whole lot more than me but that didn't stop me from helping as it wasn't a competition.

After hours of the picking the apples and bringing them back to the barn I was able to take a break from my work to Which I just talked with Big Mac and Granny Smith who had woken up. Applebloom was at school so I couldn't talk to her. But nonetheless I enjoyed talking to the Apple's. I learned about the two while they learned a little about me. When my break was over I was told to do some other things around the barn. Like feeding the pigs and cleaning out their pen. Feeding the chickens and collecting their eggs which I had no trouble collecting. Milking the cows for milk. Also tending to the smaller amount of crops around the farm. It was tedious work but i pulled through. And now finished with today's work I just hung around with Big Mac and Granny Smith again while I wait for Applejack to return.

Applejack returned shortly afterwards with a bag in her mouth. She handed the bag to me. "What's this?" I asked while I grabbed the bag. "That's today's pay for helping out with the harvesting and around the barn." she answered simply "There's 55 bits in there." I just shook the bag near my ear to hear the contents. After hearing the noise I tried to hand her back the bag "Applejack. I did this of my own free will. I didn't do it to get paid." I said. "Nonsense, you helped out with the work. It's only right that you get paid to compensate for it." she said sternly making sure I would take it. "Alright. Fine I guess that it's fine. Thank you Applejack." "Your mighty welcome pardner." I tied the straps around my belt-loop because it wouldn't fit in my pocket. We had chatted for about another thirty minuets this time with Applejack included. But I needed to go to Rarity's shop so that I could get some more clothes made for me. So I stood up to say goodbye to the Apple's. I said mine and they said theirs.

With that done I continued to walk towards the path that led back into town to head over to Rarity's. I turned to walk down the path leading to her boutique to see from the description of her, to be Applebloom. She had a light yellow coat with a red mane and tail with a red bow in her mane. She seemed to not notice me as she continued walking. I just shrugged and continued walking towards the boutique. It had taken me twenty minutes to reach Rarity's boutique. I then knocked on the door three times and waited. "_Coming_" I heard Rarity sing it. She soon reached the door and opened up. "Why hello darling." "Hello Rarity. I was just wondering if now's a good time." "Why of course it is." she said waving me inside when afterwards closing the door. I had walked over to the corner and wait for her to come over. She soon came over "Well shall we get started than darling." she said. While walking over to her desk. "Sure" was my reply as I followed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go guys a new chapter. Also some of you have probably noticed that While this is after the nightmare moon incident episode 3 'Ticket Master' hasn't happened yet. That's primarily because im going to wait until he is officially announced to Equestria before I get to those episodes. Again thanks for reading my story and please leave your comments behind. And once again that's me signing off. Laters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys whats up. Its me again. How are you all doing. So I hoped that ya'll liked that last chapter. Well actually all of them. Well anyway, I going to say this I might not be able to upload every day now. Probably just not on the weekends. Sou you know dont expect it. Well anyway why don't we commence to the chapter. I do not own MLP.**

* * *

Chapter 5: More encounters

Starswirl's Legacy

I had to have been in Rarity's Boutique for at least two hours. It took about forty-five minutes just to get all of my measurements. I decided to stay afterwards so that I can have some decision in the clothing that she makes. Also since because they don't have pants I decided to stay and help her out with those. I also had to stay so that she can also use some of my clothes as templates. Mainly my pants, boxers, and my socks. And no I wasn't just sitting there naked. I had cloth wrapped around my waist like I would a towel. But even with that I felt uncomfortable just having that. I mean. I may be human but technically I'm part equestrian, or more specifically equine. So to I did have those types of thoughts but I was never really like that so I dropped those thoughts.

Rarity was just now finishing up my third pair of pants. She had trouble in the beginning but thanks to me advising her a little she got them just right. You would not believe how fast she works. I mean in the hour that she was actually making the clothing she had created three pairs of pants, three pairs of shorts, six pairs of boxers, seven pairs of shirts with various designs and colors, and lastly ten pairs of sock that were white in color with black where my heal and toes would be. Honestly I couldn't believe that she worked so fast. Especially since it was her first time making clothes for another species. Six of the shirts were the colors of her and her friends coats with their cutie marks in the lower left corner of the front with nothing on the back. The seventh shirt was solid black with Celestia's and Luna's cutie marks on the upper left and right of the front with nothing on the back. Two pairs of pants were black with white thread running along the seems, while the third was like blue jeans with black and white for the seems. The shorts were in similar fashion except really durable so they can last a long time. You don't need to know about my boxers so I'm not gonna tell you. And believe me when I tell you that all of the clothes were very comfortable.

"Again thank you Rarity for making me some more clothes. I really appreciate it." "Oh it was no trouble at all darling. I should be the one thanking you for the experience of making such simple clothing. Although they do seem plain." "Well I don't really like all those flashy clothes. I prefer simple things instead." I said while I sat down on the couch. Rarity following behind and sitting on the couch across from me. "But are you sure you didn't want a suit to wear to social gatherings." she said looking up at me. "Trust me Rarity. I do not like clothes like that. Way to stuff and stiff for me. I like clothes that will let me breath." I said simply while leaning back in my seat so that I could relax. "If you say so, and remember whenever you need something do not hesitate to come back. I'll be happy to design you some more clothes." she said with a happy smile on her face. I sat up at a realization " Oh yeah. How much will this all cost?" "Oh no need to darling. I simply cannot ask you to pay. Those clothes are free." "Rarity even though I appreciate the thought I cannot accept an offer like that. I was the one to ask you to make them anyway. So it's only right that I pay for them." I said fully wanting to pay for the clothes since it was my idea. "No. I do insist. please they are free. It wasn't a bother at all." Said Rarity back. "Rarity. Please let me pay for them. If not for the clothes themselves trhen how about the materials used in the clothes themselves." I insisted. She put her hoof up in thought.

After finally reaching an agreement I had paid her 47 bits for the material that was used in the clothes. She still didn't like the idea of me paying for the clothes though. Fully showing how generous she truly was. But getting things for free with me doing nothing just never sat right with me. She had put all of the clothes in a bag so that I can take them back to Twilight's later on. But I didn't quite want to leave yet so we just chatted. We didn't talk about much that was important. Just about some completely random things. She had also mentioned that she would love to go to the grand galloping gala. I didn't exactly know what that was but she explained it to me. I didn't like the idea of it though. All of those upper class Types gathered for a social party. It's probably going to be extremely boring. And I get bored really easy. But that's besides the point. She also said she will meet and I quote "him". Ehh, all I gotta say is good luck to her. I hope he's not a jerk.

I left after another hour of just talking and simply enjoying each others company. With the bag of clothes in my hand I was headed back to the library. I had my ear-buds in and was listening to 'The Flood' by "Escape The Fate". I checked the time on my element wrist-watch which after some difficulty read '4:15'. 'I wish this was digital instead. Things would be so much easier.' I thought while sighing. I continued down the path leading to the library when I saw Sugar-cube Corner. I stopped in front contemplating on going inside or not. In the end I decided that it wouldn't hurt to buy some sweets since I hadn't eaten since I had lunch at the Apple's. I opened the door and saw Pinkie at the counter. There were few customers inside. She saw me and smiled very brightly and waved me over. I waved back while walking to her. "Ooh, hey there Craig you here for some sweets?' asked pinkie happily. "Yes Pinkie I am here for some. What would you recommend for someone with on a budget." "Oh you don't need to pay the firsts ones free silly." 'Not this again' I thought remembering Rarity. "No it's fine Pinkie I'll pay for it." I told her. "Well Ok then. What you want?" "How about two cupcakes and three chocolate-chip cookies." "What type of cupcakes do you want?" asked Pinkie. "Surprise me." was my only reply. "Okie Doki Loki." she said hopping off towards the kitchen and came back out with my requested items. She hoofed me the tray saying "That'll be 7 bits." I happily pulled out 7 bits and handed them to her. I only had a single git left and decided to give it to her as a tip. "Thanks and come again." "Thanks Pinkie" with that said I walked over to one of the tables to enjoy the food.

I finished eating at 4:30 when Pinkie's shift ended. We talked for about a half hour when she offered to give me a legitimate tour of the town. We went to the library first so that I could drop of the clothes from Rarity, then we had started the tour. She had showed me every store there is to help when I might need to visit one of those stores. We talked during the entire tour of the town getting to know each other. I have to say Pinkie's happy nature made me smile the whole time, She was a very funny mare to be around. We even pulled some pranks on some random ponies. Even though she was completely random in her actions I couldn't help but admire her for always making others happy. Man was hanging with Pinkie blast. Pinkie and I had eventually split ways and I was just strolling throughout town. It was now '5:46' when I walked through the market and saw Fluttershy caring four bags with what I guessed was groceries.

I slowly walked to her and then walked around her so that she could see me first and not be as startled by me approaching her. She saw me and she did freak out but it was just a little. Okay she "eeped", dropped her groceries and hid in a nearby bush. I just squatted low, picked up her groceries and just waited until she realized that it was only me. It had taken a couple of minutes until she finally came out of the bush slightly hiding behind her mane and a slight blush on her face. "O-oh h-hello t-th-there C-Craig." she said quietly barely above a whisper. But I was able to hear her fine enough and replied"Hey there Fluttershy." She then looked up and noticed that I was holding her groceries and reached for them slowly but I just moved them to the side and shook my head back and forth. "Actually Fluttershy I was hoping that you'd allow me the pleasure of carrying these for you" "O-oh no. I would't be able to ask you to do that." "Please Fluttershy I insist." I said standing back up. "We-well o-okay then. T-This way." she said leading us to I guess her home. I nodded my head and followed her silently.

The walk back to her cottage was quiet. I mean really quiet. I didn't want to just start to say something and freak her out by saying it. So I just stayed silent and followed her, her groceries in my hands. I guess she didn't say anything to me because of her shyness. I did however notice that she did turn around every so often to look at me. But when I looked back at her she just turned back around and continued walking forward. On the way I did notice that there were considerably less ponies staring at me since yesterday. We walked for about fifteen minutes. But to me it seemed like a couple of hours because of how quiet it was. It even had a bit of awkwardness in there. But we did finally reach her cottage to which she opened the door and walked in me following right behind her. She led me to the kitchen to where I proceeded to place the bags on the table. Once I did I turned back towards her "Well now that's done." I said trying to talk more to the timid mare. "Oh y-yes and t-thank you." she said quietly. "And you are truly welcome." I said back to her while giving her a friendly smile. "Do you need help with anything else. You know I'm very good with animals. On earth out of everyone I knew all the animals seemed to like me. Even their pets liked me more than them. They were so mad at that but it didn't get int he way of our friendship." I said to her recalling all of my interactions with animals of all kinds. "We-well if y-you wouldn't mind could you please help me feed them." I checked the time on the element watch and it was '6:32' "Sure I don't are friends for." With that said she led me to the back of her cottage where most of her animals were kept.

After a while of feeding her animals and her seeing how good I was with them apparently made her warm up to me. I mean she was still shy, but now much less. We had been talking about all kinds of animals. The animals back on Earth, the ones here on Equestria. Noticing there were a lot of the same species but some that weren't. We had finished feeding her animals about twenty-five minutes ago and were just chatting during that time. I even had an encounter by her bunny 'Angel' where he had thrown a carrot at me and started kicking at my feet. Fluttershy was about to scold him when I had stopped her and told her he was only doing it to protect her. I had talked to him sorting out the mess. Him finally agreeing to leave me alone since I told him I was no threat. **(A/N: I did not actually know what he was saying****. I just got the jidst of what he was by his hand motions and his facial expressions.)** With that problem solved we continued talking again. I was learning a lot about this mare. Actually come to think about it, I was learning a lot about all of them.

We continued talking until I noticed the sun was starting to set and that I should probably get back to the library. So I excused myself and we said our goodbyes. With that I left and started to walk back to the library. Along the way I saw the park again and decided to take a short break from the long day. I mean I knew that it was going to be a long day, but man was it a long day. After resting for twenty minutes the sun had fully set and I decided now was as good as any to head back. So I got up and started walking back to the library. About half way I remembered something 'Wait...DAMN I was supposed to meet with Rainbow. I sure hope that she forgives me, I would hate it if she holds grudges. Oh well I'm sure that she'll forgive me.' I thought while continuing to the library. I didn't seem to have a confrontations or trouble with anything on the way back to the library. But as fate would have it as I was reaching for the door something crashed into my send sending me and it flying a couple of feet with it landing on top of me. My eyes were blurs while my head was spinning. I was desperately trying to grasp the situation at hand when I heard someone talking to me, but I wasn't able to understand them. A couple of seconds more and I was able to finally understand what was happening to me. Even now noticing what was on top of me was a Pegasus mare with a grey coat and blond mane and tail with bubbles as her cutie mark. I had also seen here eyes were cross eyed but were golden which I thought looked pretty cool. I was finally able to understand what it is she was saying "Oh my gosh I'm sorry sorry. I hope your alright." Yeah...Yeah I'm fine. And don't worry about it, it was probably an accident anyway." I said trying to calm her down, which appeared to work. "Well anyway Names Craig It's nice to meet you Miss..." I said holding out my hand hoping that she'll finish by saying her name. "Names Ditzy Doo. It's Nice meeting you to." she replied back shaking my hand with her hoof. Now remembering that she was still on top of me I blushed slightly. "Uuum...excuse me Ditzy but would you mind getting off of me please." At first she seemed a bit confused but soon realized and got off of me a blush spread across her face. Her blushing just made me chuckle and this seemed to snap her out of it and soon joined me by giggling at this situation.

After standing up and dusting myself off, Ditzy and I decided to take a walk to talk a little. As we walked we learned a lot about each other. Honestly I was having a lot of one on one time with a lot of these ponies. But these talks were very helpful. Talking with Ditzy was fun, mainly because she seemed very happy, just as happy as Pinkie just without the crazy. We had walked for about thirty minutes and went our separate ways with me heading to the library and her heading home. Again I was at the front of the library and reaching for the doorknob. Unlike last time I was able to grab it. So I opened the door and walked inside the library only to once again be slammed into by another pony. All the same effects of last time but this time I was face down but the pony was still on top of me. The pony got off of me and I stood up, a bit dazedly at first but soon it calmed down. "That' the second time that has happened to me today." I said while shaking my head side to side to help with the dizziness. "It's about time your back. And what happened to meeting me today huh. I was gonna show you all my awesome flying moves." said a very familiar voice. 'Rainbow' I thought. I looked towards where the voice came from to see Rainbow hovering a couple feet of the ground. Staring me down. Of course it didn't intimidate me as I knew that everything was good. "Aww did someone miss me." I said to rainbow with a sly smile on my face and walking into the library. "W-what n-no I w-wan't." She stammered out a blush forming on her cheeks. I just snickered and continued on. "Twilight. Spike. I'm back." I yelled upstairs while I went into the kitchen for something to eat. Rainbow followed behind me this time walking and her head hung low. Before I could say anything Twilight and Spike walked downstairs. "Oh welcome back Craig. How was your day." Twilight inquired. "Yo welcome back dude." Spike said putting out his fist in a ball. "Yo Spike man." I said back fist bumping and turning to Twilight "It was fine. I talked a lot. A real lot. And did some working. Ate a little food. Now I'm hungry so excuse me if I make something to eat." "No go ahead. I'm pretty sure that youe starved." I didn't wait and opened up the fridge and peered inside.

I had decided to make a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and had an apple with a glass of milk. The sandwich was really good because their food probably didn't have all of those preservatives in them while the bread tasted fresh. The apple was by far the best apple I've ever had. The milk could have been better, but not all that bad. But now that I had eaten I was all good. I failed to notice that Twilight and Rainbow were looking at me. Spike and I had been talking as I was eating. I decided that I will help him with his chores after I was done. But since I was done We got to it. I still didn't notice the two mares looking at me while whispering to each other.

Since I was helping Spike we were done considerably fast. Magic really helps though. Ever since I got here I have forgotten that I even had magic at my disposal. Well it's not like I really need to practice. I am already incredibly strong with my magic. That's why I decided to train my body since I was lacking in that area. Since we were done Spike and I decided to sit down and talk. We had an interesting conversation where he had told me about his crush on Rarity which I was slightly shocked by. After him making me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone we continued talking about random things. We laughed. A lot. But I was getting tired really fast and I needed to get up early for my morning workout session with Rainbow, then going to Applejack's to work some more. As Twilight and Rainbow walked in I realized that they weren't even in the room. I didn't want to ask where they've been because it would seem rude. But anyway I turned to Twilight "Her Twilight do you need me to do anything because if not I'm gonna head to bed." I just now noticed how tired I was. "No. Im fine go ahead and go to sleep." responded Twilight looking towards my direction. I stood up and headed towards the stairs then turned towards Rainbow "Again Rainbow I'm so sorry for not being able to hang out with you today. But are we still good for tomorrows workout." "Actually I needed to talk to you about that. I wont be able to make it tomorrow. And it's okay. you were probably busy." replied Rainbow. "Thanks Rainbow I knew you'd understand. And then I guess we could just hang out tomorrow." I said. "Uhhhm. Im actually going to be in all day tomorrow." responded Rainbow looking at me now. "Okay well nice talking to you then. I'm going to sleep. _Yawn_." I said heading upstairs while placing my hand in front of my mouth to cover up my yawn. As soon as I made it into my bed I immediately Fell asleep. I don't know what happened next as I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter is done. It is late. But I had an extremely large amount of distractions. But it's done and I'm Proud anyway. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And here's the next installment of Starswirl's Legacy. I hope that you've all enjoyed my story so far. No more notes and the story begins. Do not own MLP.**

* * *

Chapter 6: It's finally time

Starswirl's Legacy

The two weeks that I have waited for, had passed and I would be officially announced to Equestria in a couple of hours. But during those two weeks I have earned quite an amount of bits thanks to Applejack. Even though I didn't want them to begin with. I had also gotten the massaging job at the spa. I work on both Saturday and Sunday from when it opens to when it closes, Also on Tuesday's and Thursday's but only for about four hours. I get about 14 bits an hour plus whatever tips I get from those I'm giving massages to. So about 375 a bits a week for my work at the spa. And about 275 bits from working at Applejack's. And since I don't really need to spend any of them I've been saving them so that I could buy a house. Turns out the houses here are really cheap. I could buy a house for about 4500 bits or If I wanted to make one it would only cost me 3400 bits. But the way I was thinking of making it would amount to 6200 bits. Mainly because it was twice the size of all the other homes here in Ponyville. It would also take quire some time for it to be built, not to mention I'd need to furnish the house afterwards, which would all need to be custom-made to fit my body. I mean they're pretty close but I just feel the difference and it bothers me. But that would take some time to do still as I don't have all of the money to do so yet. Also thanks to Rainbow I have become quite fit. And even with my exceptional strength in magic Twilight still taught me a couple of spells and I to her.

I had spent a lot more time talking and hanging out with a whole lot of other ponies. I know about half of Ponyville now. The ponies have also stopped treating me so differently and starting treating me like one of them now. I'm also able to eat at that one restaurant, you know, the first one I went to where They wouldn't let me eat there. Well the waiter felt very sorry for treating me like that. Of course I forgave him. Turns out me and him became really good friends in these two weeks. I mean with a ratio of mares to stallions about 6 to 1, it was pretty easy becoming friends with about every other stallion in town. I had to say not a single one I know is anything like the other. But dang the mares though. I swear ever since they started treating me equally I had to have at least seven try to ask me to be there 'Special Somepony' to which I respectfully declined. But that didn't stop them from trying harder to get me to like them. I Still wasn't even looking for someone yet. I even started to notice that some of the first six ponies had taken an interest in me in that kind of way. I remember having trouble with two in particular when they just out and kissed me. Of course I explained to them that I wasn't looking for someone yet. At fist they were crestfallen but over time got over it. And no I will not tell you who did it either, I promised I wouldn't tell.

Of everyone I had talked with I believe my extremely early talks with princess Luna had to have been my favorite. Because of me waking up at about '3:30' every morning and time to kill I would take a stroll and minutes later She would appear. We would just talk away about both of our pasts. Of course I felt sorry for what happened to her. But I was the caring type of guy so I made her feel a lot. better. During our talks I did notice that she was holding back with how loud she was being. I mean a thousand years and you suddenly come back. She probably had trouble adjusting. But anyway I did learn a lot about Luna herself as well as Celi. I even decided to nickname Luna, Lulu. I don't know why I even decide to nickname people, well in this case ponies but I just do. I usually only do it when I feel close the person, or pony. Turns out Lulu was also quite the prankster. And believe me we pulled pranks on nearly all of Ponyville. Do they know it was us? Nope. Apparently the ponies started calling us the Notorious pranking bandits. Of course when I told Lulu this she started laughing. And I don't mean haha, but full on laughter, like tears and clutching your sides laughter. That didn't stop our prank sprees either. What was funny though was that I had a feeling that Pinkie knew that it was me but decided to not say anything. I guess she was simply waiting to get me back. I'm pretty sure that others could have guessed since I wasn't hit by any pranks. I remember that some of the ponies had tried to prank me but each time I would avoid it since I was very aware no matter what I was doing.

I also gotten some more clothes from rarity because I wanted some more of a variety. This time I had her design the clothes. I found that they seemed a bit too much but I didn't really care about that. And yes I did pay for them. About 128 bits all together. Along with Rarity I had also met Sweetie Bell and Rarity's parents when they decided to visit when I was they're getting the clothes made. It turns out her parents are very open-minded and were very nice to me the entire time. Sweetie Bell was a bit scared of me at first but did warm up to me. Her parents even invited me over sometimes to their place in Trottingham which I accepted. I did end up visiting them the next week with Rarity, where I met some of their friends and other family where we all had a good time. Turns out I was really found of one of their family members that was a DJ mare with a blue with lighter blue stripes for a mane and tail and a white coat who always wore these dark shaded glasses. She was really cool, even though it was fun to hang out with everypony there. We spent the entire day there which resulted in me and Rarity staying over for the night. We did leave next morning back to Ponyville and said our farewells. But anyway that stay was very eventful, and something new to my schedule.

I've also been receiving letters from Celi about every other day asking if all was well and I was liking my stay. she also sent me about 200 bits with every letter for spending and getting things I might want or need. At first I didn't like getting the for nothing and voiced my opinions. To which like everypony else insisted that I take them. I eventually gave in and accepted them though. She did also visit one time where with some of the money she sent me I had gotten her a present. It was a simple necklace with a silver moon on it. At first she was puzzled by the fact that I got her a present but I insisted she take it which she did. Then she was confused as to why the moon. But I just told her to wait why. when I had met Lulu later I gave her a necklace with a Golden sun, and like Celi I told her to wait and so she did. I'm guessing they eventually figured it out as I had received a letter from both a couple of hours later to which I just chuckled and read them already knowing what they were about.

I think that hanging with Pinkie was very interesting in itself as she was just so random. I had learned early on the antics of Pinkie so we got along really well. I also think she just said to heck with physics and does things her own way. I had also asked her about it but she just said she's not allowed to tell me yet. And only a minute later did she tell me. This involved me learning the ways of the Pinkie for about an hour to which made her completely happy and it was truly fun to just pop out of nowhere when someone called my name. I remember doing that once and appearing behind a painting in the palace where Celi was sitting talking with Lulu. They both turned to look at me with a dumbfounded look. To which I said hello waved to them and said goodbye and ducked back underneath the painting and appeared where I was standing last. Needless to say I scared a lot of ponies that way. I didn't really care even though I apologized to them. I also learned of Pinkie's Pinkie sense the hard way here a potted plant had fallen on my head after her warning. I believed here Pinkie sense immediately after that and took it to heart. She said that eventually with enough time I would get my version of her Pinkie sense. There were even some instances where I had scared Pinkie by just popping up to which we both laughed afterwards.

I had also learned that Twilight had a brother. I know right total shocker. I didn't even think of the possibility of her having a brother, and the only reason I had found out about him was because I accidentally found one of his letters to her. My only response to this was "She has a brother." When I asked her about why she didn't say anything her response was simply "I just didn't have a reason to bring him up." I accepted that answer as there was no reason to needlessly bring up that fact. I learned that he was also captain of the royal guard. And was a very prestigious Unicorn.

I also remember meeting Rainbow's parents on one occasion when they decided to visit. I was the only one with her to see them since all the others were busy with something or another. It was in her cloud home. And I know you're probably asking 'but how are you on the clouds?' well you see the answer to that is simple. While I was on the ground I used a cloud walking spell I read in one of Twilight's spell books and then just levitated myself through the air to her home. Apparently that wasn't expected since unicorns can't levitate themselves with their magic. To which I just shrugged and continued on. The talk with her parents I didn't really like so much since at first they seemed to just despise me for no apparent reason. I didn't really mind since I was used to that behavior. But eventually they did warm up to me. So much so her mom had asked if I was her special somepony to which we both blushed and turned away while her father just glared at me waiting for a response. I was able to calm down and explained that I was just a friend. Rainbow looked slightly sad but looked normal a couple of seconds later to where her father looked relieved. Her mother also looked saddened that her daughter hadn't found love yet. A few hours later her parents had decided it was time to leave but not before her mother surprising me by giving me a hug at the end which I returned after the initial shock wore off. She also leaned in to whisper into my ear "Please look after Dash for us." to which I just nodded back to her and we both smiled. Her father had given me a hoof shake and they were on they're way. Me and Rainbow hung out for about an hour after that until I decided it was time for me to go to which she gave me a hug. One that I returned and was on my way back to the library.

On Friday I had gone to the schoolhouse after a request from Cheerily to speak to the class. After all who am I to say no to a request that was from A friend. Cheerily was probably the third pony that I had officially become friends with besides the six I first met. Lets see there was Lulu, then Ditzy, than her. I also noticed that she wasn't scared of me at all and had met her my third day here. Well Any she asked if I could come and talk to the students for about an hour and a half about my world and my experiences. Of course I sugarcoated it as much as possible for their young minds. I remember this certain filly that had a tiara as a cutie mark that didn't seem to like me much at all but I just accepted her hate and moved on. I learned early on the another filly named Scootaloo who was a Pegasus and had a purple mane with a darker orange coat compared to Applejack was a really cool filly. I remember that after I was done with my talk and the class had ended she had wanted to hang out with me. I said why not and we had gone to the park. She had shown me a lot of tricks on her scooter which were actually pretty cool. And I showed her some things with my magic. Anyway I would consider us friends. She also seemed pretty mature for her age and very righteous. Of course that same filly from the classroom and another with a spoon for a cutie mark whose names I found out from Scootaloo were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon decided to come over and belittle Scootaloo for not having a cutie mark and hanging out with me. She had argued back and was getting really mad. She seemed ready to attack when I placed my hand on her shoulder, she turned to me and I simply shook my head no. I had talked back to the two and with enough talking and me saying I was going to talk to there parents they had left us alone. Scootaloo simply thanked me and I just smiled to her where she just returned the smile. Scootaloo had officially become the fourth friend. Even though she was only eleven years old. But soon after we had parted ways when I decided to head back to the schoolhouse to see if cheerily needed any help.

On Sunday while I was working at the spa I had to give at least twenty-three massages to a lot of different mares, three fillies, and one stallion. Honestly I thought the stallion was into me because of the way he was acting towards me. I mean I'm not homophobic or anything. And that was all that happened. I remember that all the mares seemed to be really into my massages though. Interestingly enough two of the three fillies that got a massage were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon whose attitude towards me have changed. And the third filly was Scootaloo who had apparently found out that I had worked here. When I was done with giving massages to the mares about more than half had those googly eyes. While the others seemed content. Scootaloo and I had high five'd/hoofed. To which she thanked for the awesome massage and left, leaving me to continue my work. The spa apparently had gotten a lot more customers since I had started here Tuesday.

Okay that's enough reminiscing as nothing else particular interesting had happened. I was currently waiting in the palace talking to the six ponies. I was wearing the most recent set of clothes rarity had made for me just for today. I took some argument just to get me to wear them as I didn't like to wear fancy looking clothes. Didn't fir my personality. Also arguing about me paying to which she had actually managed to talk me out of not paying for it. It actually surprised me when I had agreed to it. But anyway I was going to be announced in just a little while now. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was completely freaking out right about now. The others were trying to calm me down which helped a little but not much. Lets just say they had gotten me to sit down. Albeit a bit forcibly but still managed so. A couple of seconds after Celi had walked into the room to come and get me "Okay. Craig we are all set to introduce you to Equestria. Come with me so that we can start." she said while turning around and me following behind her while my legs were quite wobbly as well. The other six have also followed me as well. After turning down some hallways we had reached the balcony where I would be introduced. I had taken up my place behind Celi and to the side a bit while the six took up spots behind us spread into a line. I also noticed that there were two guards on both sides one a Pegasus the other a Unicorn. I also noticed that Lulu wasn't here. Most Likely asleep.

When the audience had seen me they all had looked a bit frantic whispering to each other and just looking at us just confused. No doubt trying to figure out what I was. I was just amazed by the sheer number of ponies that they're where here. If I had to guess I'd say about one hundred thousand of them just looking at us and whispering to others close by. After much of the talking had died down Celestia had spoken up using a louder voice than normal, almost using the royal Canterlot voice that I'd heard once from Lulu by accident. "Dear citizens of Equestria. I am here to announce a new person to you all. His name Is Craig Morrow and has come from a distant land through a, even a different galaxy altogether. Also that he is just here by an unfortunate accident that happened long ago. He is also another element bearer." when she said this I had raised my left hand to show my element which was responded by many gasps. I lowered my arm and Celestia continued "Even though his travel here was an accident it was also meant to be as he is also one of us. He has pony blood running through his veins. But not any blood but that of royalty. He has my blood flowing through them and he is my great grandfoal." after this there were considerably more gasps at which she continued "During the banishment of Nightmare Moon when I had used the elements on her I was not alone. Another had helped me. My son, Starswirl the bearded. But after the activation of the elements he started to fade out of existence. To where he had appeared on this humans planet. During the thousand that passed by here only fifty had passed on his. So I do hope that you all will understand this ones existence. So please welcome Craig here as one of us. But not just one of us, but also as a prince of Equestria also." she finished raising her hooves into the air. There was unanimous cheer as she finished her speech. I was shocked by also becoming a prince here but slowly calmed down and walking forward to wave to the citizens. When they had seen me step forward they had decided to bow down to me. Honestly the bowing was too much but I accepted their gesture and approval towards me and waved them to stand to which I walked back to the side of Celestia.

Now with that all done we all had walked back into the castle, and it was already decided that we would all be staying in the castle for the night. But since I was a just announced as prince I would need to stay for at least a month to learn all the duties I'd need to learn to be a proper prince. So with that said we had moved to one of the many studies so that we could all talk with the princess since she had no royal duties today because of the announcement Princess Luna would be joining us in a little for we need to discuss my new responsibilities as prince. since we had to wait for Lulu we had just decided to talk idly and wait for her to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: and here you go guys The newest installment of my story. Also I'm sorry for not uploading on the weekend but I honestly didn't want to. Also I might not be able to upload everyday so sorry in advance if you truly like my story. Also the reason behind me just saying how long the characters were talking to each other is because I was just simply building the characters background with each other without having to put in very lengthy discussions. Well anyway hope this is a good chapter and hope you like the story overall. Well this is me. Laters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya everybrony hows is hangin. Well heres my next chapter to those who likes the stories. And I saw expendables 2 yesterday because my friend practically forced me to watch it. And thats what stalled the chapter. Oh well it was a good movie. Pretty funny also. Well enough about my life on to the story. Do not own MLP.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Time Spent

Starswirl's Legacy

We were talking for about twenty minutes before Lulu showed up. You could tell that she was tired as she did wake up early for this. She should have a couple more hours of sleep as it is. The other six had left the room by Celestia asking them to, so that we could discuss this matter in private. Once they left the room and Lulu sat down we had begun our meeting.

"So sister why is it that you needed me awake at this hour again?" asked Lulu while looking around still half asleep though. "We went over this already. It's so we could help decide what duties Craig here will take over." replied Celi while motioning to me with her hoof. Lulu looked in my direction and her eyes just opened wide in realization. I was trying not to face-palm as she just now noticed that I was here. "That was today?" she exclaimed while looking apologetically. "Yes it is. And we need you here to help make that decision." replied Celi with a giggle for Lulu's forgetfulness. I couldn't help but chuckle either. Lulu just huffed and looked away with her eyes closed. "Well excuse me for not remembering. I don't normally wake at this time." Lulu said in a tone that you knew she wasn't really angry but just embarrassed. "If that's how you wanna play it." I had said while looking to Celi. She nodded and smiled mischievously to which I did with my own. Lulu had looked at us and raised a single eyebrow suspicious about what's going on. I just looked at her with the same smile. Now I could tell she was getting quite nervous as she started to shake. But before she had a chance to do anything Celi had cut off Lulu's magic with her own and I teleported behind her. Lulu had no idea what was going on, but before she could move away I immediately started to tickle her with all I've got.

You do not understand how hard it was to continue tickling her, I mean she fought back way easier than I thought. Well anyway it ended up with Celi betraying me and they both were tickling me. I wasn't able to hold out for long. "A..all I.I ." I said while laughing really hard when I could no longer take the tickles. I mean that wasn't fair it was two against one. And I know what you're thinking, 'Well what about Luna' well that's a different story altogether. She's an Alicorn. Nuff said. Well after our laughs and giggles we finally settled back down to discuss the issues.

"Okay that's enough fun. Now we need to decide on this matter." spoke Celestia looking back at me. "I agree we need to decide on this now." agreed Luna. "I have a question though. Don't you have like a council for matters like this?" I asked. "Well normally we do but it is a special case when it comes to you. As you are from a different land, even though you are related to me. So we have taken it upon ourselves to decide upon this matter." "Well I guess that makes sense. So what did you have in mind?" I asked while leaning in my chair to get comfortable as this could become quite lengthily. "I was thinking of just introducing you to how things are done first and then decide what duties you should handle." said Celestia to which I nodded and so did Luna. Then Luna had decided to speak up "Yes I believe that we should slowly introduce him to how we run things here. So how about he sit in with you for day court tomorrow Tia?" while looking over to Celestia for an answer. "That will be okay for now. But two days from now he will sit in during night court to also get a hang of things." replied Celestia. I could tell the time I would spend in court would be extremely boring. "Would that be alright with you?" Asked Celestia looking to me. "Yea that'll be fine I guess. I do need to see what issues do arise if I am the prince and all." I said to which Celestia nodded to the answer.

Well with that settled we had talked for about thirty more minutes about what it is I will be doing specifically. Turns out along with going to their courts on occasion I would also be looking into the royal guard and hep with their training somewhat. While also handling some of the disputes between the nobles while also helping out other towns and cities with any problems that should arise. I would be looking into the new recruits in the royal guard and give any guides or tips from anything I learned from Earth. And I would also need some guards assigned to me as well which I wasn't very fond of at all. I don't like being followed. I understand it's for my protection but I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. The two guards that were assigned to watch me both had white coats but one was a Unicorn while the other was a Pegasus who both had stoic expressions. Oh was I going to have fun messing with them. I had also learned that I will be traveling to some other cities and town to appear to the public and help with anything while there. But besides all that WE had finished with our discussion and some details about it. It also seems that they would like me to wear some royal clothing or armor to which I immediately chose armor over the fancy clothes. It would only be a breastplate with gauntlets around my forearms with greaves on my legs along with a Sword that will be custom-made to fit my person and will look how I want it to. So with that settled Lulu had gone back to bed for at least two more hours of sleep until it's time to raise the moon. While me and Celi had gone to meet with the element barer's.

When we had met back up Celestia and Twilight left to talk to each other while the others and I had just stuck around and talked with each other. What we talked about was about nothing in particular but had fun none the less. They did seem disappointed that I would be staying here for a while but I reassured them that it will be okay. Though some needed more convincing than others. Not naming anyone though. Well anyway they were getting pretty tired and decided it was a good time to go to sleep. So I waved them off as they went to their rooms to go to bed. I was anything but tired as I just decided to walk around the palace looking for something to do. As I walked I heard faint music being played. The music seemed to be classical so I decided to investigate and find the source of it.

I continued walking to where I am guessing the music was coming from. I assume I was getting closer because the music was getting better. When I walked to a door and opened it up that the music was coming from. The room itself was very big with the ceiling high up as well. I'm guessing it's some type of ballroom as well. The walls were white with and had some large windows along with plenty of tables along the walls of the room. I saw to ponies up on a stage of sorts in one of the corners of the room. One was an earth pony mare with a dark gray mane and tail with a light gray coat and a bass clef for a cutie mark playing the Cello. The other was a Unicorn mare with an aquamarine coat and a mint mane and tail with a white streak running through it with a lyre as a cutie mark who was playing a Lyre as well. I had taken a seat so that I could listen to them play. Their eyes were closed while they were playing, that's probably why they didn't notice me yet. The music itself was honestly quite good and I found it quite relaxing. It was interesting as I have never heard both of those instruments play together. I could tell the song was coming to a close as they began to speed it up and then slow down quite dramatically. When the song had ended I had risen from my chair and had clapped two the pair giving my applause.

The two seemed shocked as they opened up they're eyes and look at me. Clearly they were in shock as both of they're jaws hung agape. They quickly adjusted themselves and bowed down to me. I just sighed "You can rise." to which they did. That was honestly going to get on my nerves. I started walking towards the two as they rose looking back at me. "Sorry for how we reacted. We weren't expecting anypony to be here." spoke up the one who played the Cello. "Yea were sorry for that. Well anyway what are you doing here prince?" asked the one who was playing the Lyre. "Well I was just roaming the palace getting a feel for it. When I hear some music. I followed it and hear I am. And you both were really good." I said to both of them. They both grew a slight blush at the compliment. "Thank you prince. And by the way my names Lyra. Lyra heartstrings." she said while extending a hoof which I shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lyra." Than I turned to the other mare. "Yeas thank you for the compliment and my names Octavia." said Octavia while also extending a hoof. I shook her hoof "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Octavia." We had stopped shaking our hoof's/hands and I asked "If you two wouldn't mind but do you feel up for a little chat. I'm not really tired yet and my friends had all gone to bed leaving me with nothing to do." "I don't mind in the slightest." replied Octavia. "It's fine with me as well." says Lyra. "Okay then shall we take this conversation to those seats over there then." I said while pointing to a table that had some chairs placed around it. "Sure" replied them both at the same time as we started walking over.

We had taken our seats and begun talking to one another. "Do you two normally play together? Because I never heard a cello and a lyre being played together." I asked looking over the pair. "Well we use to play together when we were younger but we took different paths. I wanted to stay here in Canterlot and Lyra wanted to travel around." replied Octavia. "Yea we were just playing for old times sake. Get back into groove." replied Lyra. "You know I played some music back on where I came from as well. I played the Violin and the Piano. I was only moderately good at them both though. But that never stopped me from playing because it was really fun to play them." I said remembering when I first started playing the instruments. "So how long have you two been friends?" "Ever since we were just foals. We just had so much fun everyday." replied Lyra looking to Octavia a smile on her face. A smile on Octavia's face as well. "But as she said she wanted to stay here and I wanted to travel. I actually live in Ponyville now." continued Lyra.

"Really now. How come I haven't seen you there then?" I asked. "Well because of my music. I travel to other towns and cities for gigs. Also when I'm not traveling I'm in my home, coming up with new material." replied Lyra. "If that's case what are you doing up here in Canterlot then?" "I'm here for a friend's birthday that's going to be in a couple of days. That's when I ran into Octavia here and we decided to play for old times sake." "Huh. that's interesting. what about you Octavia?" I ask turning my head to Octavia. "I decided to stay here and I currently hold performances at some of the theaters her in Canterlot." "Hmmn I would love to see one of your performances one of these days." "Well you're always welcome to come. I mean you are the prince and all." "Please you don't have to keep calling me 'prince'. Just call me Craig." "Well if you don't mind pr- I mean Craig." responded Octavia. "If you don't mind me asking. Why are you two in the palace anyway?" "Well I was practicing for the Grand Galloping Gala and Lyra came along to practice with me." replied Octavia while blinking and looking to Lyra then back to me.

"What's the grand Galloping Gala?" "It's a formal ball where you can only go if you receive a ticket from the princesses themselves. Where only the elite of the elite attend." said Octavia. "Doesn't seem like something that I'd like going to. Sounds to boring." I stated. Octavia shrugged "Well most likely you'll have to attend anyway." I jumped a little "What. Whys that?" I ask. "Well since you're the prince and all I'm pretty sure you'd have to be there." she said casually to me. "I guess you're right. Well you'll be there so I could at least talk to you." I said looking to Octavia and seeing her nod. "But what about you Lyra. You receive a ticket to go?" I ask looking to Lyra. "Well the tickets haven't been given out yet but they should be given out in a few days though." She said raising her eyebrow in thought. "Well if you don't receive a ticket to the triple G then I'll send you one. After all I should be able to anyway with me being prince and all." I said to which we both enjoyed a chuckle. But then Lyra asked "Well you know about us. What was you're life like before coming here?" asked Lyra looking into my eyes. I noticed that Octavia was a little curious as well considering she leaned in a bit more. "Well my stories a bit sad but I can manage. What do you want to know?" I responded with the same smile I always have. "Well how were you're parents like?" she asked. I lowered my head in sadness. She noticed and responded "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I didn't want to bring up bad memories." I just sighed and rose my head to look at the both of them. "No it's fine. I'll tell you." "Are you sure. You know you don't have to." replied Lyra waving her hooves beck and forth frantically. But I just shook my head and responded.

"No really It's fine. Well for how long I knew them they were incredibly nice. They both always had loving smiles on their faces. They would always make sure that I was happy also. We always went somewhere. Whether to the movies or restaurants to theme parks. I loved them so much. But on the way back we got into a car crash. It was a drunk driver and he hit the car head on. I was injured quite badly but I lived. My parents on the other hand didn't. I was so sad that they had died. I had moved in with my grandfather and he took care of me until I was seventeen. That's when he passed away. i was even more devastated about his death then my parents as he took care of me for the majority of my life anyway. But I had friends that were there for me and supported me through those times." I told my story as a single tear rolled down my cheek. No matter how many times I think about it I will always feel sad. The both of them were clearly saddened by my story as well considering that they also had tears flowing through their eyes. So I spoke up "But it wasn't all bad though" to which they both looked back up at me now "I did have plenty of fun and many fond memories. Plus I had so many friends to help afterwards that I felt better. I did live on my own for the remainder of the time until I moved here. And I met so many wonderful and friendly ponies here that I couldn't be happier." to which they seemed to brighten up at and wipe away their remaining tears. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." responded Lyra while getting up and giving me a hug. Octavia had also gotten out of her seat to give me a hug. Not unknown to hugs I returned them.

We eventually broke our hug and sat back down in our seats even though they now sat closer to me. I did notice that they were closer but paid no mind to it. We had continued our conversation for about another hour. They even played they're instruments some more by my request. But they had to go. And so did I as I was quite tired now. So after we said our goodbyes I left to go find my room in this maze of a palace.

I must have walked for about twenty-five minutes just looking for fro where my bedroom would be. I remember going down plenty of hallways and going up and down plenty flights of stairs. I think I was lost. I continued walking down the corridors but this time I was freaking out a bit. So I did the most logical thing. I started running real fast to try and find my way there. Yea I know right most logical thing to do in this type of situation. I finally got tired and sat down against a wall to rest. Then an idea formed. I closed my eyes and gathered my magic and teleported outside the castle. Directly in front of the doors leading back into the castle. I did startle the guards but they saw that it was just me and got back into their place. I just chuckled and walked back into the palace. 'Now to start from the beginning' I thought as I marched through the castle.

I was walking for about five minutes more and guess what. I was lost once again. "_sigh_...why does the castle need to be so confusing." I said aloud still walking forward. "Because it's more fun that way." I immediately jumped and fell forward landing hard but ignoring it to turn around to see Celi just laughing at my expense. After my heart calmed down I responded "That wasn't funny. You could have given me a heart attack." I said slightly angry but calmed down. Once she had finished laughing she responded "It was too good to pass up. I have seen the way you acted ever since you became lost the first time and it was quite amusing." she said giggling a little now. "And you didn't decide to help why?" I ask a little irritated now. "It was just to good to pass up." was her only answer. "Well now that your here do you think you can guide me to my room please. I'm quite tired. "Yes I can. Please follow me."

She led me down the current corridor turned right and went up a flight of stairs and pointed to a door on the left. I just face-palmed and sighed. "Are you telling me my room was this close?" I ask feeling embarrassed slightly. "Yes, yes I am." she said laughing some more now. "Well in that case goodnight then Celi. I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight Craig." she answered back turning around and walking away. My only though was 'I am so going to get you back for that.' while a smirk grew on my lips.

I had entered my room and had taken a quick shower to wash away the days filth. It felt so refreshing. I dried myself of and put on a my pair of pajamas that Rarity had made a while back. Deciding that i should get some sleep seeing as tomorrow I would need to go to day court with Celestia. I had quickly laid down in my bed and snuggled up in the comfort of the blankets and pillows. They were by far the most comfortable thing I have ever laid in. It only took moments for me to fall into a very good slumber with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: and here it is chapter 7. Yes I know it was supposed to be done yesterday but I got busy and paused halfway through. But it's still good as it's done now. Plus I started the walking dead season 2 and they are really good. Well with that done the next chapter should be out in a short while. Well that's all I've got to say so. Laters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for the grammatical errors that I have while writing this story. I do reread my work but I guess I cant really see these errors so I'll try to be way more careful. There also want a chapter yesterday because I decided that I needed to play my Xbox I was playing mass effect...the first one...yes I know it's an old game but I just recently started playing it. So that's that. Anyway here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Starswirl's Legacy

I managed to wake some odd hours later while the sun was out. That means for the first time I managed to get a full nights rest. What I failed to notice was that on the bed with me was a pony. But not just anypony. It was Lulu. Or princess Luna to be exact. Now I already know this want anything romantic as we were just really good friends. Plus that would be somewhat awkward considering I'm technically related to her. It most logical reason was that she was probably lonely during the night as I usually wake up a couple of hours before daybreak and we talk. But considering I slept through the entire night that she had no one to talk to and was bored. So I didn't mind in the least that she had crawled into bed with me when she was tired.

I remember back on earth I had some friends that were like this. And no, I know what your thinking none of them were my guy friends or 'Bros' they were all women who needed a place to crash as one thing or another was going on in there lives. I remember that some times I had at least three friends that had stayed at my house at once because they all had some issue with they're family and didn't want to be home for some time. Of course that didn't stop them from teasing us about that fact. Now that I think about it I wonder how they were doing. They were probably doing fine considering the magic behind me teleporting here had erased any memory of me on earth. Of course that didn't stop me from remembering them. Ehhh, I can manage.

Any way back to the matter at hand. I slowly got out of bed as to not wake Luna considering she was tired. I made my over to the restroom to get ready for the day. That includes another shower in a bathtub that actually fit me. I was able to relax for some time before I deemed it necessary to get out and get ready for the day. I got out of the tub and toweled myself dry. I put on the clothes that I had brought in with me. They weren't anything special but I liked simple so they were prefect. I then left the restroom with my clothes on and my Ipod in one of the pockets. Now to think. How am I going to get Celi back for messing with me the other day. Think. Think. Think. Brainblast. 'Seems simple enough, now to get ready.' I thought. Beginning to practice the transformation magic that I learned from grandpa when he was still alive.

* * *

I was walking down the corridor to the dining room to enjoy breakfast and Celi. I don't know when they were gonna start but I knew I was arriving late because my Ipod read '10:48' but continued my leisurely pace nonetheless. I knew the way because I knew Celestia was going to be there and I was using my magic to lock on to hers to find my way. It only took me a couple of minutes to reach the dining area. When I reached the doors and pushed them open everypony in the room just turned to look at me. That include the six, Celi and two guards that were stationed by the door on the other side of the room. There weren't any on this side though. It seemed suspicious. Oh well. I shrugged and continuing into the room waving the element bearers and Celestia. The way I waved though was just openly waving both arms back and forth above my head like I was seeing them from really far away and was trying to get they're attention. But anyway I was walking to the table and when I got there and took a seat opposite of Twilight with Celestia on the left but at the end of the table with Fluttershy on my right. The others were next to their friends going down the table. And I was right I had missed breakfast as they were no longer eating but there was a plate in front of me. They left me a plate and didn't leave the table until I had arrived. At least that was my guess anyway.

I inspected the food first to make sure it was alright I already knew that it would be but you know just being cautious. It was simply oatmeal with apple slices in it and a glass of apple and orange juice to the side. I found it satisfactory. Unknowing that four of the seven ponies at the table had mischievous smirks plastered on their lips while the other three looked a little worried. I took a bit of the oatmeal and immediately regretted it. The food was super spicy and I was did not like anything spicy at all. My mouth literally felt like it was on fire. "HOOOOOOOOTTTTT!" I screamed out launching into a standing position and reaching for the two cups of juice and dumping them in my mouth to only have the feeling intensify. I ran out of the room as fast as I could tears forming in my eyes as I wasn't able to stand the burning. But apparently this was part of the trap because as I opened the door a bucket of water had fallen atop the head the water spilling on me in the process. Apparently not hearing the laughter coming from the previous room. Not wanting to risk anything else happening and still feeling the burning sensation I teleported to my room. The restroom to be exact. I turned of the faucet as soon as I saw it and when it turned on and water started pouring out I cupped the water in my fingers and started to drink the water. Even though the water did cool my mouth down exponentially as soon as I swallowed the water the heat came back. So I repeated the process several times until the heat was bearable.

I grabbed another towel and dried off my head from the water and took of my shirt to let it dry off. I looked at my self in the mirror to notice that they're were still tears from earlier. I simply wiped them away and chuckled slightly. Damn that was some spicy food. Completely unbearable. It was obviously a prank set upon me because of my actions with Luna in Ponyville. They obviously figured it out and it was a good natured prank and now besides getting Celestia back I would need to get the others back as well. I can exclude Fluttershy because she would be to shy to do something like that. I could also leave out Rarity since it would be unbecoming of a Lady to do something in that matter. Then there's Twilight, I highly doubt she would be included in this. Most likely her and Fluttershy rejected the Idea in the first place. Not wanting to spend too long in the restroom waiting for my shirt to dry I decided to leave the room with the shirt on my shoulder and walked to the balcony. Once I reached the doors I opened them and walked out on it. I placed my still went shirt on the railing so that with Celestia's sun it would dry faster. After that I leaned backwards on a different part of the railing. I sighed contently feeling the breeze on my exposed skin and he warmth of the sun. It was a truly beautiful day. Not long after I had heard the door open. When I looked over I saw that it was only open a crack and I saw Fluttershy's pink mane and one eye looking at me. I waved for her to come and she did and closing the door behind her. Then making her way towards me and noticing the sleeping figure of princess Luna on my bed. But continued on anyways. I was still leaning against the railing but I had turned around to look at the city down below. When she reached me she just stood silent while looking out towards the city of Canterlot. I stayed just as silent but content just to be with her.

Finally after some minutes she spoke in a normal tone but saddened with her head drooping low, but having knowing me for a while her confidence had grown quite a bit. Of course that was really only around me though. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the food. They made it so I couldn't tell You." I simply squatted and pulled up her face by placing a hand underneath her chin and looking into her eyes "Fluttershy It's okay. It was just a good prank. I am completely okay with that." I reassured her by giving her a big smile. She seemed to perk up a little but still looked saddened "But there were tears in your eyes. I thought maybe your feelings were hurt." she sounded very sincere for what happened. "Listen Fluttershy" I said and she looked me in the eye once again and I continued "I know that you didn't take part in that prank. And the tears were only their because it was just to spicy for me to handle. But believe me when I say this. I'm perfectly fine. I know how to take a good prank when it happens, plus Pinkie probably told everypony about how when that whole pranking spree happened in the village that it was Luna and me doing it." I pointed out to which she nodded her head. "See this was probably payback for me pranking all the others on so many occasions." At this she lifted her up and tilted it sideways and spoke "If that's why, then why didn't you two ever prank me?" her tone curious. "You see Fluttershy even though I have pranked the majority of Ponyville countless amounts of time. I knew that they could handle a good prank. But your different. Your very sensitive and I didn't want to hurt your feelings just for some fun on my part. Because if I did truly hurt your feelings I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and I didn't want to risk losing a friend." I said explaining the whole thing while looking into her eyes and feeling sympathetic. She just nodded her head and responded this time brightening up. "Thank you for you're considering it. No I do not like pranks. Not at all. And you are right I am very sensitive." She responded. I simply nodded. With this situation settle I removed my hand from her ching and turned back facing the city and so did she.

Five minutes have passed and we haven't spoken anything to each other. Sometimes I noticed her looking over to me examining my features. As I had truly toned down since coming to this magical land. And I don't usually walk around shirtless. I mean sometimes on 'Sweet Apple Acres' while I was working in the fields I removed my shirt. But not many times after. From the workouts to the working my body was whipped into shape. I mean I want all hardcore muscle-bound but I was lean and had some decent muscle. Plus my stamina had nearly doubled. Of course I did notice of course but didn't say anything to the mare standing next to me as I thought I'd let her enjoy the view. For that at least I can give her for the moment.

I knew I wouldn't say anything but this situation calls for some explanation. You see while I was in Ponyville it was Fluttershy who had kissed me the first time. You see I was helping her out with her animals and when we had finished she had invited me inside for some tea. Of course the gentleman I was, who was I to refuse her offer. So after sitting down with our tea in hand...or hoof in her case we had begun to chat. I somehow failed to notice her getting closer to me and a blush forming on her face as I was telling her something. She cut me off mid sentence when she kissed me. I was surprised to say the least. I had no idea she had liked me this way. She soon broke the kiss and blushed deeply and shied away saying she was sorry. Soon after explaining that she had those feelings towards me. Of course I forgave her and as her friend explained that I wasn't looking for love at the moment. Of course she started crying at her actions even though I forgave her already. I stayed with her for about a half hour comforting her in a big hug. She eventually calmed down and the crisis was settled. Of course the others don't even know this had occurred and Fluttershy said that she would wait for when I was ready. But I couldn't just expect her to wait for me so I had said that if anypony else had come along that she even remotely started to having felling for them that she should act upon those feelings as I wouldn't know when I would be ready. It took some time to agree but she did in the end insisting that she wouldn't meet another like me. But the problem settled soon enough.

After recalling the memory I reached for my shirt and found that it was dry and decided it time to put it back on. Of course Fluttershy's head drooped a little but I massaged her head with my head and she perked back up nuzzling my hand. I pulled back my hand and put on the shirt. Now deciding that I should get back to the dining hall to regroup with the others. Of course I had something in mind to get them back. I turned to Fluttershy "Hey Fluttershy." "Yes" she said looking to me. "Do you think that you can tell me everypony that was involved in that prank so that I could get them back?" I asked. She rose her hoof up to her chin and thought "Well lets see there was Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, and Celestia herself. I was surprised that she would though. Why do you ask?" I continued to the door and opened and looked back at her a mischievous smile across my lips and replied "I'm going to get them back." I said continuing out the door Fluttershy closing the door and followed quickly to catch up.

Along the way there I had devised everything ans of course I had Fluttershy help with that. It took some convincing but she finally agreed. Fluttershy was going to walk into the room and say that I wouldn't talk to her but I would be in her mane as I had used a spell to shrink myself so the others wouldn't notice me. I also had to use more magic to suppress the magic so Celestia couldn't sense it. And As Fluttershy was going to sit down I would have the doors fling open but nothing coming open. As some of the them went to check it out I Would have a version of the Slenderman but as a pony instead standing there. Of course I had to be careful of who went to look. After that when they look away in freight he would disappear and reappear behind Celestia and as they saw him with scared expressions Celestia would slowly turn around and a pie would be thrust into her face. Of course I would record the whole thing with my Ipod and then grow my self and laugh out loud. I of course had to make sure that Fluttershy would have her eyes closed. I would also talk to Twilight and Rarity telepathically warning them what was gonna happen and prepare for it. Making them swear they wouldn't say anything though.

We had finally made it to the doors where Fluttershy proceeded to open them up. Fluttershy walked in and I peered through her mane to loo at the others. I saw the slight smiles on Rarity's and Twilight's face and worried expressions on the others. Fluttershy proceeded to her seat with a small frown on her face. Of course she was acting but they didn't know that. And her head falling down and her ears drooped low. Until Rainbow spoke up "Well what did he say." she said a little impatient. "H-he wouldn't e-even o-open the d-door for m-me." said Fluttershy slipping into her timid nature once again. They all seemed to look down in shame Including Twilight and Rarity even though they knew what was going on but making it believable. That's when I had the doors we just walked into from burst open and Fluttershy eeped, playing along very well to the prank. But I saw the confused looks on the mares in the room. Soon enough just as predicted Rainbow and Applejack went to check to out. Of course I could have the Slenderpony appear in the doorway but i decided no yet. I carefully calculated it as they walked into the hallways some. And as they turned around to walk back in he would appear then. Then working my magic I waited. A couple of seconds later I heard the satisfying screams of terror coming from the two mares. Of course I was looking at them through my magic and saw the perfect time to make him disappear. Which I did at the right moment. Fluttershy seemed to shrink smaller at the screams playing the part well. I couldn't help but chuckle as Rarity, Pinkie, and Twilight go and see what was going on. While Celestia just rose from her seat.

After them calming them the two down they returned and I had already had the Slenderpony behind Celestia waiting for them to notice. The guards would have been a bother but they weren't here. And after some time Rainbow had turned to Celestia and screamed once more falling backwards. The others soon followed her gaze and saw the same thing and all promptly screamed as well repeating Rainbow's actions. Celestia turned around slowly to see the commotion but just as she did and got a look at him I slammed a Banana flavored whip cream pie into her face. I couldn't contain my self as I re-grew and got rid of the Slenderpony. Laughing unbelievably hard. Rolling on the ground clutching my sides and small tears forming. Twilight and Rarity knowing Joined me in my laughter, even Fluttershy couldn't control herself.

Eventually the three scared mares had calmed down and noticing me laughing. Celestia had also removed all the pie from her face and saw me laughing as well. Celestia and Pinkie seemed good natured about the prank but Rainbow and Applejack. Yea not so much. I had to run and avoid them for about seven minutes just because of it. Which caused the others to chuckle at our behavior. Soon though they had me cornered but as they launched themselves at me I had teleported behind them and them effectively crashed into the wall. I laughed As I walked backwards towards the group watching those two get back up and turn around to glare at me. I noticed their smirks but continued walking backwards heading to the rest of the group. I shouldn't have. Because two steps later I fell backwards landing back down because Pinkie had positioned herself behind me. Recovering quickly I managed to roll but I knew I wouldn't have much time to run before Rainbow or Applejack had reached me so right as I managed a crouched position kneeling down on a knee I had placed a Force field around myself. Glancing up to see Rainbow and Applejack positioned right outside of my shield. They were waiting for the right moment to get me. They knew I wouldn't be able to Teleport away until a couple of seconds after I drop my shield and I know once I did I wouldn't be able to avoid them. I had as much time as I needed to think of an escape route though because I really strong with my magic. Probably as strong as Twilight herself if not stronger. But I don't like showing my true strengths. So here we are stuck in a stalemate. The other ponies looking on in anticipation.

I finally thought of a way out. Though it would be tricky, because if it wasn't believable it wouldn't work and I'd get caught. So as I was sitting cross-legged now. I had begun to act like holding up the barrier was becoming a strain to do. As they didn't know how strong my magic was it was pretty believable. After some minutes more I had acted really good at being fatigued and tired at holding up my barrier. As I was fake panting and sweating. But I continued with a watchful eye hoping that what I was doing seemed legit. So it was time. Now or never. I had began breathing harder until I collapsed on the ground the barrier shattering around me. My breathing still intense and sweat covering my head. Before I had collapsed I had noticed the worried looks of the two mares. And as I was laying on the floor pretending to be out cold Fluttershy had rushed over to me to make sure I was okay. Of course Celestia and Twilight just rolled their eyes as they knew I had more magic capability than this. But the others didn't and that's why it worked. I knew that Fluttershy would be worried and that she'd rush over so when I knew she was in front of me checking to see if I was fine. I had opened my eyes and looked into hers and winked at her then closed them once more. She understood but pretended to still be checking me over. Rainbow and Applejack had their heads down in shame with ears drooped low.

Celestia decided to end it as she spoke "Oh stop fooling around and get up of the floor." I sat up quick and stood and spoke out "dang it Celi you ruined my escape plan." At hearing this the two saddened mares looked back up and once again stared daggers at me. I gulped quite audible as a sweat drop that you would see from anime appeared on the left of my forehead and rubbed the back of my head. The two slowly started marching towards my position. Time to escape "Well look at the time it's about time I leave. Farewell everypony." I said waving and than Teleporting away to a safe place. Rainbow and Applejack missing me by only nanoseconds. I looked around the comforts of my room in the castle and looking to Luna's sleeping form. I sighed and looked to the door. "Might need to lock that for protective use." Which I did with my magic than I looked to the balcony doors. "Those too." I said using my magic to lock them. Scheming is tiring work. I made my way over to my bed where Luna lay and crawled onto it next to her. She immediately wrapped her hooves around my mid section and smiled contently. I could help but suppress a chuckle. And wrapped my arms around her. Quickly falling asleep due to comfortableness overload.

* * *

**A/N: And the next installment. And I'm sad to say this Fluttershy is my favorite pony and I friend zoned her. I feel so ashamed. But she was getting a bit close. Plus I'm sadly disappointed that the number of words isn't around the usual number. I'm usually around 3700 words. Of course that's completely not me making it like that. It just ended up that way and was like it 5 chapters running but this time it got farther along than that. So for that I'm disappointed. And thank you guest for pointing out my errors. But like I said I do reread my work I just can't catch everything. I'm not perfect but I'm striving to be as close as possible to it. Well that's all I got to say. Expect next chapter in about a day or two. Laters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And I'm back. I've been lazy. Didn't want to upload yet. Plus it was the weekend and I was watching the walking dead. So deal with it. Anyway I'm back now so it's all good. Those of you that like my story so far please continue reading. I don't know where I'm leading the story or the main plot but I will make it interesting. But remember episode three still hasn't happened yet. And since my character wont be in Ponyville you'll only hear about it briefly.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Starswirl's Legacy

I woke up some time later. I sat up and stretched. I glanced over and still saw Lulu sleeping peacefully. I got out of the bed and checked the time on my Ipod, '1:46' is what it read. I pulled out my earphones and placed one in each ear to listen to some music. I had magically enchanted them so they wouldn't break. Of course my Ipod was always on shuffle and with about one thousand songs I don't get bored listening to my music easily. I also had plenty of videos and about fifteen movies on here. I hadn't let anyone even remotely close to my Ipod so as not to influence them in the wrong sort of way. As most of the music wasn't the type they should listen to. Plus the movies were a bit violent. One of those movies was 'I am Legend' which would be bad if they had watched something like that, Even if it wasn't real.

I got out of bed and just now yawned. I needed to be with Celestia in about a half hour for the day court. So I decided now was a good time to head over there now. I opened up my door and found a guard stationed there. He looked at me when I stepped out "Please follow me. The princess is waiting." and with that said he turned around and started walking down the corridor. I was able to hear him even with my earphones in because I don't turn the volume all the way up. I just followed him silently. I was led down multiple corridors. I was so happy that I didn't Have to try and find the way to the day court because I probably wouldn't have found it. I would have become lost in the first couple of turns. I still didn't like how uptight these guards are though. But I guess they cant help it, they do protect the two most important figures here in Equestria.

We walked about seven minutes. All very confusing turns, that if I were to turn around to try and find my way back I would be lost. That was a bad thought because I am usually good at remembering the paths I take. But anyway we had finally managed to reach a large set of double doors that I'm guessing Celestia is behind and is waiting for me so that she could start the day court. The guard used his magic to open the doors to which I walked into the room. It was just her throne room. I thought that it would be a separate room that she would do this in but nope. I don't even get my own throne to sit upon. She said I don't need one. That I could just borrow Luna's throne as she doesn't use it during the day. It didn't really bother me so I let it go as I would also be using hers for night court. It also seemed that as I was sleeping the girls all left the palce and headed back home.

Anyway Celestia was sitting upon her throne waiting for my arrival. For my part I just decided to wear my casual clothes. So when she looked at me she just shook her head and sighed. I went up and sat on Luna's throne. I turned to her "What? Don't like me wearing my casual clothes?" I asked. "Don't you think that you could have worn the clothes Rarity had made you. You know the fancy ones. The ones that make you look like your royalty at least." was her reply. "Of course I could have. The problem is actually wearing them. I do not like wearing clothes that are all uptight, even if I am prince now it isn't going to change how I act or dress." I said. "But you could at least act like royalty in front of others." she said back to me looking me in the eyes. "Ehhh. I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up. Oh wait that reminds me are you going to send tickets to the element bearers for the Grand Galloping Gala?" I ask. "Yes I was. Why?" "No reason in particular. I was just thinking that you could just send Twilight only two tickets." She turned her head lightly "Why would I only send her two tickets?" she asked curiously. I just shrugged "Because I believe that would be an excellent lesson about friendship." "And how would that be a good lesson." "Well because she would have to choose only one friend to take with her. But most likely all of her friends would want to go. So she would probably send you a letter saying that she wouldn't go if they all couldn't go. So you send them all tickets to go. Since your already planning to give them all tickets anyway it wouldn't matter."

Celestia raised her hoof to her chin in thought. "Hmmmn, I suppose it would make a good lesson learned. But why did you ask about the Gala anyway?" She asked raising her eyebrow slightly. "That'e because you seem to send out the tickets yourself. And since I am prince I was wondering if I was also able to send out some tickets to some friends as well." "I have no problem with that, but I can only give you ten tickets since your still new here and most of the tickets are already going to somepony." I nodded my head "That seems fair."

With that said we continued to talk casually about the Gala and that I would indeed need to make an appearance. Of course inviting the friends that iv'e made her would help me with it being incredibly boring. She said that even though my preferences were made clear that I would have to wear formal attire. Of course I objected the idea, but she was adamant about it so I agreed to it. Of course what she didn't know was that I still wasn't going to wear anything to fancy or uptight. I would still be wearing my everyday clothes. It also seems that I would be getting an allowance. I didn't like that idea either, but again she insisted so I accepted. Of course I would need to be doing something to earn it though. She didn't say that but I thought it. Apparently I would be receiving 1500 bits per week. She offered more but I managed to get her to lower it to half. I mean I'm living in a palace already what would I need the bits for anyway.

Continuing on the day court finally started. And I must it was boring as hell. I remember putting in my earphones about thirty minutes into the meeting. It was all bout the issues they had that they could have solved themselves. I mean some of the issues brought up did need to be settled here. Like land disputes between the Borders of Equestria and the surrounding nations. Or some other problems like water or food supplies in some cities or towns. But others like crime in other cities or towns, or their land there didn't need to be brought to Celestia. Some of these issues were directed at me to see if I was able to handle them or lead them into a solution. For the most part what I had handled was easy and had easy solutions. I had also helped give some ideas for Celestia on some issues and they were quite good ideas as well.

The whole thing was going to last until '7:00' but I was able to leave at '4:00' because I was just learning how to do all of this and since I did fairly well I was able to leave early. Which I didn't hesitate to do so. I got out that room so fast. I was incredibly bored. Even if I am the prince and I needed to learn how to do these things. That doesn't mean that I have to like doing it. I opened the doors and after closing them continued walking down the corridor. I did notice that two of the guards were following me though. I stopped and turned to them "You the guards that are supposed to be guarding me?" I ask crossing my arms. "Yes we are. We have orders from the princess to protect you to the best of our abilities." replied the one on the left. "And if I had ordered you to leave how would that play out?" I ask. "We would have to stay regardless if you had ordered that of us. As the princesses orders were to protect you to not listen if you had ordered us to leave." spoke the one on the right. "Drat. Alright then, nothing I can do about it." I said as I turned around and continued walking down the hallways.

The two guards were both male and were both Unicorns. They both had white coats and weren't wearing helmets. Just the standard golden chest plate. One had a blue mane and two different shades of blue in there and the tail was the same, with a shield with a lavender star on it, along with three smaller stars above it as a cutie mark. The other mane and tail were slightly similar except the with only two shades of blue that were brighter for his mane, which was slick back and tail with a mustache and dark shaded sunglasses on. I'm guessing that he was special in some way that he got to wear those. His cutie mark was a simple sword with light coming off of the end of it.

As I continued walking I asked "So what's your guys's names?" while still looking forward. "My names Shining Armor, I'm Lieutenant of division 3 of the royal guard." responded the one on my left. "And I'm Shadow Light. I'm also Lieutenant but of division 6 of the royal guard." responded the one one the right. "And I'm assuming that you both know me but" I turned around to face them and extended a hand "I'm Craig, Craig Morrow. Also prince." I said as I shook both of there hooves. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." "You too." they said in unison. With the introduction's over I turned around to continue along my way.

Since I could do anything I wanted to do until about 8:00 I decided to just explore Canterlot. Of course the two guards had to follow me but I didn't care. I had managed to leave the palace in only twenty-five minutes because of my becoming lost multiple times. The guards offered to lead me out but I had decided I needed to find the way out myself. Of course I regretted that decision shortly after but still held onto my resolve to find the exit myself. Of course I did find the exit and was then on my way to explore this city.

We had left through the front gates. Both the guards standing to my left and right but behind me. I was just walking around the city now. Of course all the ponies decided to bow to me and after I walked past them they would stand back up and continue on their business. I went into stores at random to see what they had there. Of Course I couldn't find anything to my tastes and left the store. But every store I went to the employees seemed to become obsessed with me buying something and showing me many things. I think they were only doing that because I was royalty and wanted the publicity, but I didn't find anything I liked and kindly left not buying anything.

I went into many stores and had walked the city about an hour. Still had plenty of time until I needed to head back so I continued wandering. Apparently Canterlot had a second nature. A night life if you will. There was a section where there were plenty of clubs, bars and others places of the like. Of course since that place would seem like it would be incredibly fun. I headed over to those places.

It took about fifteen minutes to get there as I didn't quite know where it was and needed directions. But I finally made it, and I must say. I am impressed. There seemed to be a total of four clubs, five bars, and three strip clubs to my guess. Of course I don't care for the last and the second only a little but the first was promising. I had walked up the the first club. Even though it was day and usually clubs were open at night this one seemed open but the others seemed to be closed. At least for now anyway. So with my only option I walked into the first club which was named 'The P Bass'. Of course the name was kinda weird. But considering the ponies names themselves this was okay.

I can't believe it. Even though it was still daytime it seems that the club was in full swing. Retro/electronic music playing, Ponies partying, Ponies drinking. It seemed like a great place to just chill and hang out. They had a DJ of course and it was a Unicorn mare with blue and light blue highlighted mane and tail. The mane was focused more on one side. She also had a white coat and wore this big pair of sunglasses and a music note for a cutie course I knew this mare. She was Vinyl Scratch but her DJ name was DJ-PON 3. I had heard about her from Pinkie that she was the best DJ around. And who was I to doubt Pinkie.

So I partied and had a good time. The guards that were with me seemed to relax if only slightly and seemed to also have some mild fun while they kept an eye on me. Of course my presence didn't go unnoticed and I was swarmed by mares who wanted to dance with me. I can handle that. I danced with them all of us having a good time. Of course the media was probably gonna get a hold of this and make it a story. But I don't care. I was having fun. I had made my way over to the DJ booth and Me and Vinyl had chatted for a while. As things went on we had decided to meet the next day for some coffee. I had continued partying for about another hour. And with time running low I decided to leave. It was a forty minute walk back to the palace as I decided to walk at a leisurely pace.

I had entered through the front doors and so did the guards. Their shift didn't end until I went into my room where there would be another guard stationed at the door. The time was '7:20' so Celestia is already finished with her day court. I went into the throne room where Celestia was waiting on her throne. She would need to lower the sun in about forty minutes to let Luna raise the moon after which we would all sit down and enjoy dinner. Which would give us plenty of time to talk and hang out.

I had walked up to Celestia and the guards stayed at the door. I had sat in Luna's throne so I wouldn't have to stand. Those forty minutes of talking was spent with me recalling the events of the day and the meeting I had tomorrow with Vinyl Scratch. I talked about how I had went to a club to dance and have fun. She of course didn't very much like that idea considering royalty had a certain image to uphold. It didn't bother me to much considering I knew that she would somewhat react this way to begin with. But that wasn't going to stop me from telling her about it. She had told me about the more interesting cases she had when I left. Which was only about three of them and they were only fairly interesting. Of course I wouldn't say otherwise. I kinda felt sorry for her considering she has to do this everyday and must get extremely bored.

Our talk came to a close as it was time for Celestia to lower the sun and for Luna to raise the moon. We had left the throne room and went to wake Luna. Celestia was going to Luna's room but I said that we should go to mine instead. She was confused at first but when we had finally made it to my room and opened the door she understood. She looked at me suspiciously to which I did notice and responded "It's not what you think it is. I woke up in the morning and found her like that already. She was most likely waiting for me to wake up. Considering I usually wake up early to begin with." She just nodded satisfied with my answer.

We had woken up Luna shortly after to which we went to the very top of the castle and they commenced with their duties as the sun and moon ruler. I waited patiently as the two sisters did their job. It wasn't as spectacular as I thought it would be though. But that doesn't mean it wasn't special either. But anyway they completed their task shortly and we went on down to the dining room to have some dinner. The guards went to eat and as it turns out there was going to be two guests joining us for tonight's dinner. One of them was another Alicorn and a princess and the other was a prince but only a Unicorn. They had said to watch out for the prince because he is, to put it simply, a jerk. But the Alicorn princess was just as nice as themselves and wouldn't be an issue.

We had made it to the dining room in a matter of minutes. When we arrived I noticed the two figures that were already at the table waiting for our arrival. Although they were seated far apart. Celestia, Luna and I all took our seats at the table. Celestia sat at the end with me to her left and Luna to her right. I did notice however that the prince had a look of disgust towards me. While The Alicorn Princess was giving one of understanding and had a very kind smile.

The prince, Blueblood if I remember what Celestia told me on the way here had a light gray coat and a light amber mane and tail with a compass rose for a cutie mark. And if I remember correctly the princess was Cadence, she had a light grayish cerise coat with a dark violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks for her mane and tail with a teal crystal heart with gold lace as a cutie mark.

The dinner was fine food was great. The company was also good all except for prince Blueblood. He was a total jackass. But Princess Cadence was really nice and an all around good pony to be around. So even with the exception of a certain pony it was an excellent evening.

After the dinner though Celestia was extremely tired and had retired to her chambers for a good nights rest. It also seems that Princess Cadence and Prince Blueblood would be staying her for the night. Prince Blueblood had decided that he needed to sleep and left. I couldn't be happier that he left. And Luna had to leave so that she could start her royal duties. That just left me and Princess Cadence alone.

It was kinda awkward. Even though she wasn't a hater and was nice it was still extremely awkward. But I needed to break the awkwardness so I asked a question "So how are you doing?" yes I know stupid question. But I didn't like the awkwardness or the silence in general. "Oh I'm doing great. How about yourself?" she said turning towards me. "It's good. No real problems." I responded.

The conversation took off from there and we talked about many things. Mainly about her kingdom though. Also about my life to some degree. We had also talked about just things in general. It also turns out that she would not be attending the Gala this year because she has business to attend to with her kingdom. But after about an hour and a half we decided to take our leave. I did not want to take the time to make it back to my room considering I would have gotten lost anyway. So I simply teleported there.

Once I made it to my room I had changed into my pajamas and gotten into bed. It took a while for me to actually fall asleep so I had put in my earphones and fell asleep listening to my music.

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry, chapter was supposed to be out yesterday but the wifi was being retarded so I just stopped and decided to play Mass Effect. That game is so much fun. Even though I didn't beat it I tried playing the second one and I was confused as to what was going on. Well anyway am sorry for what has happened though. Well next chapter will be out in two days possibly. Still not sure. Well that's me. Laters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back once again and I'm sorry for the delay. The WiFi I've been using sucks majorly and people have needed to use my laptop so I've had less time on it. Plus I needed to catch up on fictions I'm reading I've gotten far behind. But that isn't stopping me from writing my story. I know I said two days but I couldn't help it. Anyway the story is here now so I hope you'll forgive me. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Starswirl's Legacy

I woke up but it was still night out, at least that's what it seems anyway. It was still dark out. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. Once out I stretched and yawned. After that I made my bed. I went into the restroom to take a nice hot shower. I grabbed some extra clothes from my dresser and went in. I was still grateful that this place had showers that fit my size. But anyway the water was good. It was really relaxing. But alas I had to get out so I did. I toweled the water off and put my clothes. I headed out of the restroom with my dirty clothes in hand. I had placed them in the laundry chute on the side wall and sent them to get cleaned.

I then sat down in the chair next to the desk in this room. The chair was comfortable. I pulled out my Ipod so that I could watch one of the movies I had on it. I had chosen the movie 'The Emperors New Groove', I don't know why but I had always liked hat movie. It was always funny. I placed the earphones in and started the movie. About half way through the movie and some laughs later I felt a hoof tap me on my shoulder. I paused the movie and turned to see Luna standing behind me. Also according to the time on my Ipod It was only '4:37' so there was still some time before she would need to go to sleep. I pulled out and ear-bud and offered it to her "Would you like to watch this with me princess?" I asked. "What is this?" was her reply. "It's a movie that is from my world. It's also very funny." I said back. She shrugged "Why not." she said simply and I handed her the ear-bud. She placed it in her ear with some difficulty. I had started the movie over so that she wouldn't be confused.

We had watched the entire movie and I had to say it was still as funny and good a movie as I remember. Luna also had some good laughs. I also had to explain some things to her that she didn't quite understand. But there weren't many so it didn't bother me at all. Anyway with that done it was now '5:58' and it was time for her to lower the moon and for Celestia to raise the sun so she excused herself. I waved her goodbye but she said that she would be right back so that we can talk for a little before she went to bed. I just said okay and started some of the music on my Ipod and put it on shuffle like always. The song that played was "Stereo hearts" by 'Gym Class Heroes', yet another good song chosen by shuffle. But since I put on the music all the music was good. So with that done I went back to sitting in my chair that me and Luna shared when we watched that movie and just thought while listening to my music.

I got an Idea. Lets see if this works. I got up and went to the clothes that I had. I pulled out a Pitch black cloak with some small white lines running around the surface in some areas for some simple design that would make it look a bit cooler that Rarity make me a while back. I just wanted a cloak to wear because I though it would be cool and mysterious. Which it only appeared scary to the other ponies but I didn't let that stop me from wearing it every once in a while. Now the idea I had in mind was a bit tricky. What I needed to do was cast an illusion spell on this thing so that I would appear as a pony while I was wearing it and at the same time cast the enchantment spell with it so that it would stay on the cloak and that I wouldn't need to hold up the illusion spell. It's not that those particular types of spells required much energy. It's just that they required extreme amounts of concentration otherwise it wouldn't work and you'd need to start all over. So if you weren't used to it would need to use lots of power because of all the times you would be casting the spells. But since I did practice illusion magic for three months and enchantment magic for two I was fairly certain that this would be no problem for me.

I started concentrating and maneuvered the magic in my body to my fingertips as I also needed to be precise with this. I envisioned what I wanted to look like in my head and had starting running my fingers soaked with magic over the cloak in intricate patterns along the entire thing. I envisioned a Unicorn stallion with a shallow yellow coat color with my mane and tail a light brown color. I also envisioned my cutie mark to be four white sparkles in a square pattern with a silver sword behind a black shield between the star like sparkles. With a lot of concentration and continued movement of my fingers around the cloak I should have what I envisioned in my head visible to others that see me. The whole process had only taken around five minutes to complete. I picked it up and placed the cloak on over my clothes and pulled the hood up over my head. I than walked over to the mirror in the room and inspected it. I looked into the mirror and saw exactly what I had envisioned. Successful with only my fourth illusion spell and my second enchantment I am pleased with my results. Of course some might argue with the color scheme of my avatar but I don't care. Haters gonna hate.

I practiced the movements of my body in the mirror and saw that my avatar was doing the same things but in pony form of course. I couldn't help but grin at how well I had combined those spells together. I am so lucky that grandpa had trained me with magic otherwise I probably would have no control over my magic. My magic even passed his own in power. It was also discovered by him that humans do indeed have magic but they can't access it. And since they do have magic but can't use it the strength passed on the their offspring increases. Over many generations of this humans magic capabilities kept on growing but were never able to be used as they believed in their intelligence and progressed suppressing their magical powers. So the further down the line it would be harder to be able to use or even discover. Until it was all but forgotten and the magic hidden within. But when I was born I was able to use the magic stored within my body. And because of all the stored magic I was very powerful. Obviously I never let that go to my head and was never allowed to use it in public. But after my parents death and moving in with my grandfather he had taught me many things.

Anyway back to my little magical cloak. I did a really well job on it. And since I had put this enchantment on the cloak it can never be removed and I can't add any other enchantment. But I would be able to alter the illusion that I cast on it to change the appearance if necessary or if I wanted a different identity. So with this new idea done I decided to take off the cloak so that nopony would know about my other identity yet. Once I had put it away I went to sit back in my chair near the desk to wait for Luna to come back. Th current song playing was "Frontline" by 'pillar'. When the song had ended Lina had walked in through the door looking extremely tired. I paused the music and pulled out my earphones and put them away along with my Ipod.

"You know if your that tired we could just talk later on after you've slept and are well rested." I stated after observing her for a while. She didn't respond but simply nodded and went to lay down in my bed to get some sleep. I just sighed and shook my head '_Why does she need to sleep in my bed again. I mean I don't really care but she has her own bed. Oh well she is tired after all. I guess I'll let her.'_ I thought while getting up and stretching again. I checked the watch element for the time '6:12'. I then got up and put on my shoes. '_Guess I'll go take a light jog now.'_ I gathered my magic around my being and teleported behind the castle where the training barracks were.

I was running along the paths that they used and saw some of the guards training or being drilled. New recruits most likely. Oh well don't need to help until another five days. I just continued with my jog and noticed that they're were about fifteen other guards running the same path. Of course they were spread out deciding how fit they were. It didn't bother me considering that it was their training field anyways. They also didn't bow but I was somewhat relieved at that and besides they were training and since I was also they probably saw me not in a royal setting. So I continued with the jog.

I finished my jog about thirty minutes later. All of the guards that were jogging with me had tired out a while ago. I decided I needed to go and take another bath and change clothes again. So I gathered my magic and teleported back to my room making sure to be quiet since Luna was sleeping. I pulled out some more clothes and went into the restroom. Once inside I took off my clothes and hopped in the bath. Again the water was the perfect temperature. I got out in about 20 minutes of bathing. I toweled off and put on my clean clothes. I went back into the mane room and put the dirty clothes down the chute. Than with that done I got the stuff that I might need and placed them in a new bag that Rarity had made for me. It was just a simply one strap type of backpack. that hung down to my waist and was black and white with some gold lining the edges.

I placed about 150 bits in there along with my cloak in the mane compartment. Since there wasn't really that much that I needed to carry around that's all I needed to put in there. Of course I didn't really need new backpack since I had the one that arrived with me but I wanted one that would be easier for me to carry and not as big at the same time. So as I finished putting in the two items I slung on the backpack. I did still need to meet with Vinyl but that wasn't for a couple of hours at most as it was not '6:47'. So that gave me another five hours before I needed to meet her. I just needed to figure out what to do for now.

Well I'm not hungry yet so I don't need to eat. I also got ready to go somewhere so now I need to go somewhere. Maybe I could go and see how the guards training was going. So as that thought passed I gathered up my magic and coated my being with it and teleported shortly after to the guards training grounds. There were only about fifty guards out here training. Doing various things as some jogging, some Pegasi doing wing-ups, and some Unicorns practicing projectile magic on some targets a ways away or casting shields for defense, and some others doing a training course. I sat down in the grass and observed their progress. I even saw Shining Armor which meant that this was division three training out here. I think I recall them having a total of seven divisions each one has a different specialty. I don't recall what each one was though. So I continued to watch them train and perfect their reflexes and combat ability.

My ear twitched slightly and I heard something moving closer, and fast. I quickly rolled to the left to avoid whatever it was. Lucky I did so as soon as I moved something had struck the ground where I was previously sitting. I jumped to my feet instantly remembered my training. I looked to where the item was thrown from and saw Shadow light along with a few other guards by him. He himself had a small grin on his face. I looked at him dumbfounded and looked at where I was sitting and saw a wooden dagger embedded into the ground slightly. I just sighed and shook my head and he started walking towards me.

I have to say that even though he was a guard and had to protect me that he was pretty laid back most the time. Of course he took his job seriously and did everything he was ordered but he wasn't all uptight about it. And even though I only knew him for a day we became quick friends. His attitude and mine just fit well and we had no issues with one another. Of course that didn't exclude Shining, it's just that sometimes he took his duty to seriously. I know that Shadow was only playing around and testing me so it didn't bother me.

Once he was close enough he spoke "Well at least you have good reflexes. Otherwise I might have been in trouble." he stated. "Ehh it's no problem at all. Plus you'd need to be better than that to get the sneak on me. I'm reflexes are really good and so are my senses." I said back to him. "Well maybe next time I'll just need to try harder now won't I?" he said in a challenging way. "You'll have to try much harder." I said back in a confident tone. "But why did you need to test me anyway?" I asked. He shrugged "I don't know. Just felt like it I guess." I facepalmed and shook my head "Well considering that I have great reflexes I should be fine anyway.

We continued chatting for another ten minutes but then he needed to head back to his squad because they were getting ready to train for the day. I waved him away and he continued on his path. Then my ear twitched again and I quickly rolled to my right and stood back up looking towards the direction where the projectile came from. This time though I saw Shining there with a faint glow from his horn fading. I looked back to where I was and saw the patch of grass was a little burnt but nothing that would have caused damage. I just sighed once again and shook my head while sitting back down. Shining trotting over to me.

Once close enough I spoke up "Is there any reason why the guards that are supposed to be 'Guarding' me are attacking me instead?" I ask slightly annoyed that this happened a second time. He just shrugged and had on a small smirk "No Idea it just seemed like something fun to do. Besides the spell wouldn't have done anything to you anyway." I just raised my eyebrow and pointed to the grass "Than why is the grass burnt?" I asked. He looked at the grass than back to me "It's not burnt. It's just black paint." He said with an amused look on his face. I quirked an eyebrow and leaned in closer and looked at the grass again. He's right that is paint. I sighed once more and just laid down on my back on the grass.

We continued our chat from their talking about various things. Mainly because he didn't start his shift yet and since he was supposed to be guarding me during his shift it was fine for now. We talked about complete random things. I also learned that he had a crush on somepony. He said that it was somepony I knew. Of course that wasn't much but and it kept me thinking. I inquired further and found out that it was princess Cadence. I was surprised slightly by this revelation but found that they might work out. It has been twenty minutes since we began our talk, but time was passing and He needed to get back to duty so after saying our goodbyes he left.

Now I just lay there in the grass looking into the sky and thinking. Don't know what I'm thinking about, but I was just thinking. I looked at the element watch that I always had on and saw that the time was only '8:20'. Figuring out that I was now hungry I decided stand back up and make my way to the palace and get some grub. But I had a better Idea. I pulled out my cloak from my pack and put it on. Covering my body to make sure that It was working properly. Than I teleported to the front of the palace in front of the entrance gates and looked forward into Canterlot. I decided that I'd eat breakfast out in one of their many restaurants.

I started walking forward and down a path that I chose at random. I still didn't know where many places were here in Canterlot so I had to go about random to look for a good place._ 'Wait...I just remembered something...I didn't tell anypony that I was leaving the castle.'_ I shrugged. _'Ehh, not my problem.' _And with that thought I continued down one of the roads. I also noticed that I was getting many stares of disgust coming from the nobles. But I don't really care about their attitude towards me. Considering if I weren't wearing my cloak they wouldn't be behaving like this.

After about twenty minutes of exploring I officially became lost. _'Whelp. This sucks'_ I thought. I than saw somepony that I knew walking down the street. It was Octavia. I trotted over to where she was and greeted her "Hello Octavia. It's good to see you again." She turned her head towards me and raised her eyebrow slightly "I'm sorry but have we met before?" she asked. I feel like an idiot now. I was wearing my cloak of course she wouldn't know who I was. "It's me prince Craig. I had place an illusion enchantment on one of my cloaks so that I could blend in with the crowds and not have to deal with the royal treatment." I said replying to her question. She raised both eyebrows in surprise and looked at me in shock clearly recognizing my voice "Oh my. Hello again prince. It's good to meet you again." she said back after she had settled back down and regaining her composure. I replied back to her "Yes it is. But can you please call me 'Fortune Caster' while I'm wearing my cloak and in my disguise." "Of course I can. But may I ask. What are you doing out here to begin with?" she asked. This time I felt a bit sheepish and placed my hand on my neck and rubbed it nervously "Well I was looking for a place to eat here and than..I sorta...became...lost." I than chuckled nervously. "I can take you to one. I know a great place." she said while pointing her hoof behind her in some direction. "I was also planning to go get something to eat as well." she continued. "Why thank you very much. How about this it will be my treat. Anything you want." I said while giving of a huge smile.

"Oh I couldn't possibly make you pay for me." she responded back to me. "Oh but I insist. It's the least I could do since your going to show me there anyway. Besides what are friends for." I said back to her. At this she seemed to sadden a little but picked her head back up and responded "Well if your okay with it than of course." she than turned around and looked back at me "Please follow me." she said and turned back around. I nodded silently and followed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Again I am terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. This was supposed to be done on Monday but things cam up and I wasn't able to finish it by that time. I also wasn't the only one using my laptop as family needed it for other reasons. So I do hope that you'll forgive me. So with that said I want to say this, I do not know when the next chapter will be out but I do know that it will be in a couple of days time. So please continue your support and leave me some reviews or comments about my story. Well all has been said. So. Laters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back once again with the new installment for my story. I don't know how most of you view my story but I do hope that you do like it and continue with your support. Well on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Hangin out

Starswirl's Legacy

I had finished my breakfast with Octavia and we had split ways after. The whole thing only cost about 24 bits so it wasn't a problem for me to pay like I said earlier. Since I didn't feel like going back to the castle so I decided to continue roaming the city of Canterlot. The nobles were still looking at me funny but I didn't care. I shrugged and continued along my merry way. I was faintly familiar with some of the streets of Canterlot so I sort of knew where I was going. I was looking upon the many stores that decorated the streets. All of them looked fancy. Like really fancy. But considering the city they were located in, it didn't surprise me. I did see some stores that weren't all fancy and actually looked like it cared about the ponies that went in to the store more than the profit they'd receive from them. One of the stores looked like it might have something i'll like or want so I went into the store.

The store seemed all cozy with various items on the shelves and set up on stands. The walls were a forest green color, with the ceiling being a darker green than the walls of the store. The shelves and stands seemed to be a darker shade of yellow that matched the color of the walls very well. The pony behind the counter also had on a very warm smile that just radiated happiness. Not one of those face smiles to get you to buy something. I smiled back in much the same way and then went to look around the various objects that lined the shelves and the stands that were on display. There were quite a few objects that looked real interesting to me and I spent some more time admiring the items themselves. One of the objects really caught my eye even with how simple it looked. It was just a clear red sphere with some blue and white stars on the inside of it, but the stars seemed to be swirling around the inside of it. I had no idea why it caught my eye as it looked like a foals toy. But there was just something about it. I was reaching for it and as my hand got closer to the object it started glowing slightly and the stars inside started swirling faster. The closer my hand got the brighter the glow.

I instinctively pulled my hand back away from the object and the glow started to dim. Until I put my hand back to my side and the glow stopped completely. I had a confused expression upon my face. I had no idea why the object glowed when I got close enough to it. Apparently the mare that was behind the counter saw what had transpired and had walked to my side. I took notice of this and saw that she had a shocked look. She just kept that same expression while looking to me, than the object, than back to me again. She shook her head back and forth and then spoke "Y-You know w-what t-t-that i-is r-right?" she said with a very shaky voice. "Ummm...no. Should I?" I asked while raising an eyebrow sounding skeptical Her eyes widened once again and spoke "That's the sphere of life. It's a mystical artifact that chooses the pony to be its wielder. It is said that once the pony is chosen the wielder will forever be healthy and when on hoof it can speed up the body's healing process tenfold. It also increases a Unicorns magical ability, a Pegasus flying speed, and an Earth pony's strength by two. It also grants the wielder immortality." she stated with all the knowledge she knows about the object.

I still had my eyebrow raised and was still skeptical about the object "If that's the case shouldn't somepony already be in possession of the object. And wouldn't that pony be immortal and still be alive." I said stating the flaws I heard in that story. "That would be the case normally. But the pony is only immortal, which means that they are still able to die. When somepony learned that someone came into possession of the sphere they usually tried to kill that pony so that they could gain the power instead." she said a little saddened from saying such things about the death and the killing of the owner. "Hmmmn...sounds very interesting if i do say so myself. But I can take care of myself." I said while looking back towards the object with it glowing once more. "So how much for this object than?" I asked while leaning back and looking towards the mare. She raised her hoof to her chin in thought and then responded "Well considering your the first to come into my shop in a long time, plus the fact the it was reacting to you How about I just give it to you." I waved my hands in front of my face back and forth "Oh but I couldn't If I'm your first customer in a while I'll pay for it." She just shrugged "Okay than. If it's fine with you. that will be thirty bits." she said while walking back to the counter. I Picked up the sphere with my magic and followed her. I made it to the counter and I paid her the bits. Than with smiles on both our faces I left the store.

Deciding to see what would happen if I touch it I reached out with my right hand and grabbed. Where was a big bright flash and what appeared was the same sphere but it shrank down and became a ring. It was placed on my right index finger. The sphere itself was the same but the ring holding it in place appeared to be gold with some silver lining running around it. I would need to test this out later but for now I had things to do. I started walking away and noticed that all the ponies around were looking at me. I just shrugged and continued walking away. I continued walking down the streets of Canterlot and just enjoying the sights that I was seeing.

According to my watch element the time was now '11:46' which meant that I needed to head to the cafe that me and Vinyl were going to meet at. I started walking back to where I came from so that I could make it to the given destination. I had eventually seen the cafe that we were meeting at. I forgot why we were meeting here but I'm pretty sure it wasn't all that important. I think I might have shown her some of the music i have on my Ipod but again I'm not sure. So with me reaching the cafe I saw Vinyl was already there sitting on one of the outside tables with a cup in her hands. probably coffee. I had walked up to where she was sitting and sat across her. "Hello Vinyl" I said to her while waving at her. She looked at me and seemed confused "Do I know you?" she finally asked after a few seconds. I facepalmed and sighed _'Again, I forgot about the cloak'_ "Yea It's me Craig. The prince." I leaned in and whispered the last part. While still leaning in I continued "I put an illusion enchantment on a cloak I had to change my appearance to others." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Oh that's cool. I was about to freak out about who this pony was but now I know it's just you." she responded while adjusting her shades. At that time the waiter came out and walked to our table "Excuse me but are you ready to order?" he asked in a slightly posh British accent. "I'll have the hay fries and jasmine tea please." replied Vinyl while looking towards the waiter. He wrote it down and looked to me "And you sir." I didn't even look at the menu and looked at the waiter "I'll have a salad with a slice of apple pie and some Earl Grey tea please." I responded. He wrote it down and nodded his head "Certainly. You're orders will be out shortly." with that said he turned around and left back inside the Cafe.

Now that we had ordered we had continued with our conversation. Apparently she was originally from Trottingham but had moved to Ponyville about three years ago where her talent as a DJ took off and she became famous. She was also staying here for a couple of weeks working at some of the clubs here in Canterlot. While here she was staying at a friend's house. I was quickly learning a lot about her and I also explained some things to her. But at around fifteen minutes of waiting and talking our waiter had arrived and delivered our food. We ate and continued our talking. We had finished around thirty minutes later and the bill had arrived. The bill was only 23 bits and I paid the bill. I also paid the waiter a 5 bit tip. With our meals done and our talking done we had split ways.

I was now heading back to the castle because I had nothing left to do. I was walking dawn the streets and was just looking around. I saw a poster on one of the walls and had walked towards it. It seemed to be a poster of a concert that had Octavia and her ensemble playing with her playing a song by herself for the closing song. It also seemed that Lyra was going to be making a guest appearance and is going to be playing with them. _'I wonder why she didn't mention this earlier. I suppose it must have slipped her mind'_ I thought while rubbing my chin in thought. I continued looking at the poster to see if it had mentioned the location and the exact time it started. It seems it starts at '7:30'. Since I had no idea where it was at I decided to patrol around Canterlot looking for the place.

An hour of looking and I finally managed to find the place I was looking for. I walked up to the booth that was by the door to see somepony behind the counter. I had bought a ticket for tonight's show and was apparently lucky since it was the last ticket they had. The ticket was 30 bits and I was all good for it. Even though now I was running low on how much bits I had on me. So with that taken care of I decided to head back to the castle to rest up for the evening. It took me about 20 minutes to reach the castle. i was kinda dreading what was going to happen with the fact that I had just left and told nopony where I was going and had even left the guards here. But I'll cross that bridge when I get there. For now stealth was important so I decided to teleport to my room.

I gathered my magic and had teleported to my room. I was kinda surprised at how fast I gathered my magic and ended up in the throne room. It was disturbing since Celestia was on her throne staring at me and so where a couple of the ponies in here. Supposedly for day court. I waved and had a sheepish smile plastered on my lips. And before anypony could say or do anything I teleported away.

This time I did it right as I teleported to my room. I took off my cloak and hung it up on the coat rack in the corner. I looked over to my bed and saw that Lulu was still sleeping on my bed.I decided to leave her alone. After a quick restroom break I sat down at the desk in my room and continued my examination on the object I purchased earlier. I still find it sort of weird how this plain-looking spherical object holds such power. '_It would be best to keep this a secret for a while.'_ I thought to myself as I took of the ring and examined it closely. _'So if i was as powerful as I was before I would now be somewhere like twice as strong. That's quite powerful. If I were to rate the power of the ponies I know I'd say Twilight's power would be a 7 while Luna's would be 9.5 and Celestia's would be a 10 since she's the most powerful pony here. And by that calculation I was a 7.5 so now I'd be a 15. That's to powerful. I better hope I remain the same person and the power doesn't corrupt me in any way."_ I thought as I shivered at the last statement. I placed the ring back on and checked the time '2:45' is what the time was. Since I had a busy night I needed to get some rest and I was quite tired anyway.

I headed over to my bed where Lulu slept and lay down in bed on the other side. I put in my earphones and started playing the music. The music was of course on shuffle and then lay my head down on the pillow to allow my body a restful sleep. A couple of songs have passed and a couple of random thoughts have been thought. Now I was a sleep hoping that I'd wake up in time for the concert.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, Yep, Yep. story is extremely late and is shorter than normal. I was busy with things and playing a couple of games that just came out as well as watching some of the new movies. And I am here to say that I'm extremely sorry for this. I intended to finish it last Wednesday but you all know that didn't happen. I will personally try to keep this story alive until I decide an ending for it. Well with the excuses out of the way and have nothing left to say. I'll see you all next time. So. Laters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's me again with another upload. I have yet to figure out how to keep up with interesting things to do. And I don't even know if what I'm writing now is interesting or not. But anyway here is the continuation of the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: A lot

Starswirl's Legacy

I awoke some odd amount of time later. I yawned and sat up in bed. I scratched my head and got out of bed. I stretched and yawned once again. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out my Ipod so that I could check the time and turn off the music. I stopped the music and the time was '7:00'..._'SHIT, I'm gonna be late' _I thought. I immediately placed my Ipod back into my pocket and teleported to the front entrance to the castle and took off running.

I was running for about ten minutes when I finally made it to the theater. I forgot something...something important. _'My cloak__'_ I thought. I looked around and saw that everypony was staring at me. I smiled sheepishly and waved at them. Than I teleported back to the castle. Teleported to my room. I grabbed my cloak off the wall and put it on. I also checked my pockets to see if I still had the ticket. I do. I teleported back to the gates. Than to the theater. I walked up to the ticket mare and hoofed her my ticket, than I made my way in.

Once inside and following some directions I made my way to the seats. I kept walking down the isles to find a seat. I was slightly amazed by the size of this place. There had to be at least thirty rows of seats and booths on each side that I'm guessing was for important ponies or for the ones who paid extra. The ceiling was a fairly high distance up. About fifty feet or so. The stage had the curtain closed and the curtain was a dark shade of red. Now that I think of it, I should have bought the tickets for those seats up there. But oh well no point in complaining over spilled milk. I continued walking down the aisle and found a seat that I could sit at. It was the fourth from the stage and I had no problems sitting in the seats even if they weren't meant for humans to sit in. But anyway with me sitting in my seat for now I waited for the music to start.

I only had to wait a few minutes before music started playing and the curtains started to open slowly and revealed four ponies. One I knew was Octavia and she was playing her Cello. Then there were three others each playing a different instrument. One was playing the Piano, another a Harp, and the last was playing a Violin. The ones playing the Harp and Piano were male, while the one playing the Violin was female. I didn't really see any features beyond that as the music was just so incredible. I had my eyes closed and was listening to the music very intently. It was just playing so smoothly and blended in very well.

After about forty-five minutes of them playing different pieces of music all the ponies had walked off backstage and the curtains closed. We knew it wasn't over yet and after a few minutes of rest the curtains slowly opened again and revealed Octavia and Lyra on stage. They were both prepped and ready to play. Shortly after they had both begun. I heard them playing together before and had liked it. But this was on a completely different level. I was completely blown away by how well they played together. It sounded very good. I did what I did earlier and just listen to their rhythm. It was complete balance. The music wasn't fighting each other but flowed together in perfect harmony.

They played for about thirty minutes now and were coming to a close. Than a couple of minutes later they had finished. There was a huge amount of applause. I was standing up and was clapping. Of course it sounded kinda weird since all the ponies were stomping their hooves but I don't really care. The other ponies had walked out on stage and they all lined up. They all took bows and were waving to the crown. Some ponies were throwing roses up on the stage. The applause just wouldn't stop. I'm guessing Octavia saw me because She was looking at me and was smiling and was waving towards me. I smiled back at her and waved to her.

The lights than dimmed and the musicians walked backstage and all the ponies had gotten up and were leaving the theater. I waited in my seat to let the other ponies pass so that it would be easier for me to leave. But I wasn't leaving just yet. I had to go backstage and congratulate Octavia and Lyra for how well they played. I stood up and looked around. I had an idea on how to get back there but didn't know exactly. I walked back towards the exit and then made a right turn and walked down the wall. Eventually I saw a lot of flowers and others gifts lined up the walls. I saw some ponies that looked like security for them. I walked up to him and asked if i could see Octavia. He asked my name and I said Fortune Caster and he let me pass.

I made my way down the hall until I saw a door with Octavia name on it. I knocked on it three times. "Come in." I heard Octavia say from the inside. I opened the door and walked inside. She wasn't looking over here yet and was looking in her mirror. I also saw that Lyra was here and was sitting on one of the chairs and was looking bored. She looked at me and raised and eyebrow "who are you?" she asked. When she said that Octavia had turned around and looked at me. She smiled and I did as well. I than put on a fake hurt expression "You don't remember me." I said while quivering my lower lip. Octavia had just walked over "Oh stop playing around and tell her who you are already." she said suppressing a chuckle. "Fine." I responded.

Lyra just had a confused expression and looked between us both. I just smiled and removed my cloak. She gasped loudly and looked very surprised now. I couldn't take it and just started laughing at her reaction. Octavia even chuckled a little as well. Lyra was able to recover shortly though. Now that she recovered and knew who it was she began laughing and me and Octavia joined in as well.

"So than prince, what are you doing here?" Lyra inquired. "What a friend can't stop by to listen to another friends performance.?" I replied in a playful tone. "What, oh no, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious." she said while freaking out a little. "Nah, I was just kidding. I knew what you meant. But that is the reason. I heard you both play before and I saw a poster for the concert and I just wanted to go and listen to you both play." I said while pointing to the both. "And might I add you were both very good. Never quite heard anything that was so relaxing before." I continued offering my praise to them both. At my words they both seemed to blush and slightly looked down. Eventually they both replied with a thanks, albeit a bit shaky.

I continued my chat with them both for another thirty or so minuets before I made my departure. We had said our farewells and I promised to meet them both in a week at the restaurant that Octavia brought me to earlier today. So with everything said and done I gathered up my magic for my teleport back to the castle. It only took me half as long before the magic coated my body and I teleported to my room in the castle.

I appeared in my room. To be specific the balcony to my room. I opened it up and walked inside. I draped my cloak over the chair and continued walking to the restroom. After using it I washed up and exited. I looked to my bed and found it empty, _"Looks like Luna is awake." _ I thought while continuing on. I took off my shoes and placed them next to my bed. I then fell forward on the bed. As I lay there I rolled over my back and scooted back so that I could sit up. I pulled out my Ipod and checked the time. It read '9:46' which meant that I would need to head to the Night court in about another hour.

Since I had some time I put on another movie I had on my Ipod. The movie I chose was 'Aladdin'. I really like this movie for some reason. Maybe it was the songs in it. I don't know exactly. I got about hallway through before I stopped the video and sighed. I used to watch this movie with my parents so I was feeling a bit down. But oh well. I got over it in a couple more minutes. But now I was feeling restless.

I got up and put on my shoes. After putting them on I left my room and started walking down the halls. I didn't have a destination, I just felt like walking around. I stopped and gathered my magic. Once I had, I teleported to the guards training grounds.

I mean I was here in the morning but that was only for a run, and now that I had acquired new magical prowess I needed to test it out so when I use my magic in the future I wont harm anypony that's with me at the time.

So with that I walked over to the closest target range. There were some guards here and their training and what not. I had stopped about four-hundred and fifty meters from the targets that were down range. Usually unicorn magic, that I learned about from my grandfather, could only be used accurately and precisely at about one-hundred and fifty meters away. But I have trained with my magic for long-range use. Of course I can just as easily use it at close range, but I might use different spells.

But I'm not going to go into too much detail. I'll reveal what spells they are when I use them. So for now I will Just be using simple lightning spells that I will focus on so that it doesn't spread out. After I tested that I will use an energy spell that just fires some raw magical energy.

I looked down range at the three targets that were down there. I started concentrating. Breathing slower and more precise. I started focusing the magic to my palms. The magic slowly gathering in them. They were starting to glow a faint blue. Once I was sure that I had enough magical power collected I raised my hands. I stuck one straight out and was pulling the other away, like pulling on an arrow for a bow. With that image in my head I formed a bow with lightning in my outstretched hand. The bow itself was a very light blue and was moving around rapidly. Still staying in place and keeping its shape. The arrow that appeared was darker shade of blue with very little red and yellow in there as well. I continued pulling back on it until I was in a natural firing stance. I took aim at the middle target as I closed my left eye and slowed my breathing. I released the arrow of electricity as I breathed out. I lowered the bow slowly as I watched the arrow sail down range to the target.

It hit. And what happened was somewhat amazing. Not only was it a bulls-eye but when it landed it sparked outwards in all directions electrifying everything in a 20 foot radius. I was now slightly happy at that. The target was left charred and so was the grass around it making a perfect circle.

I raised the bow again and pulled back, creating another arrow. I prepared for the shot again. I fired at the target to the left and quickly pulled back and releasing yet another arrow at the right target in rapid succession. I watched them both sail down. Them both only meters apart. They both hit their targets. The same thing happened. They sparked outwards electrocuting everything in a 20 foot radius.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." I exclaimed to myself happily. I noticed how much power there was even with such a simple spell. Now it was time to test out the raw energy spell. But before that I will explain the spell I just used.

You see the reason I used a bow was because I find that it gives me more stability with my aim, which is important because I don't want to fire of course and accidentally hurt somepony. Another reason is that I think it looks pretty cool. Okay now back to the magic.

Calming back down I once again looked down range. Since I was using my raw magical power now I won't be able to create a bow like I did earlier, or anything else like it. So with me starting to relax, I gathered up my magic to begin my next test.

I started breathing slowly and at the same time started gathering up my magic. I need to make sure that I don't use too much power while also using enough to hit the targets properly. So with that thought I continued concentrating on my magic. Once I felt that it was ready I opened up my eyes, my signature light blue glow covering my hands I looked down range at the scorched targets. I raised both arms with my hands pointing towards the targets. With both arms raised and magic ready, I fired ten shots simultaneously between the three targets.

I watched the shots zoom across the terrain heading straight towards their intended targets. I lowered my arms back to my side and just watched them. In just moments they reached their targets and exploded on contact. They were quite the blast even with me holding back on the amount of power I out into them. I ducked to the side and held my ears close from the explosion of the blasts. It wasn't that big of an explosion but still quite big, but was very loud. I also stumbled back a bit from the shock-wave.

After recovering from the blast I stood upright and looked back tot he targets. They were completely totaled.

"Damn. Looks like I put in too much power with that one. I guess it was a good thing I didn't put that much into it to begin with." I said a bit relieved that it didn't cause a huge mess.

_'I'm positive that nearly all the ponies of Canterlot heard it though._' And not soon after that thought Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with some guards teleported a few meters away.

The Princesses looked towards me with confused expressions. I put on a sheepish grin and waved to them slowly with my right hand. The guards looked around for what could have caused the blast. Probably thinking they were under attack. There was an awkward silence and soon the guards eyes fell on me.

Before anything else bad could happen I spoke up "Sooo. What brings you guys here?" I asked felling slightly embarrassed.

Celestia had stepped closer towards me "What happened here?"

"Well I was sorta testing out my magic. And what better place to do that than the training grounds. It seems that my magical abilities have been doubled and what I did wasn't really what I was expecting to happen." I explained while moving side to side in a nervous manner.

Celestia had just raised an eyebrow and looked at me inquisitively. "How would your power double in strength.?" she asked suspiciously.

I responded by holding up my hand and showing her the ring that I came into possession of. She looked to my hand and gasped at what she saw. I'm guessing that she knew what is was. Luna had stepped forward and also looked at my hand. Once she saw the object she too gasped and placed one hoof over her mouth.

Celestia had recovered just enough to ask this next question "W-where d-did you come t-to own t-this o-object?"

I looked at her quizzically for a couple of seconds before I replied "I got it from some sort of antique shop here in Canterlot while I was out earlier. And before you ask I do have some knowledge about it. Like how it doubles ones abilities. Also that it chooses who wields it. But that's about it."

Celestia and Luna had recovered now and were still looking at the ring. but shortly they looked back up at me and I had put down my arm.

Celestia had started talking to me but the words seemed muffled. I tried rubbing my ears but it didn't seem to do anything. Than the world started spinning slowly and became fuzzy. I began stumbling slightly while shaking my head hoping to shake whatever is happening to me. But no matter what I did things just started to get worse. I looked towards Celestia and Luna and saw the worried expressions on their faces. That was the last thing I saw before I fell and hit the ground hard. I managed to say one thing before I passed out though "What's happening to me." Sadly it went unanswered as I lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: There its is. Took me a while because I was doing other things. Things like this I don't like though. Whenever I write new chapters I start getting ideas for things that would happen in later chapters and nothing that'll help in the current one. Well anyway hope it's a good cliffhanger for you guys. If you have any questions please PM me or put it as a review. I try my best with my work and if I mess up some I'd like your comment about it. Thanks and that's all. Laters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again with my unreliable updates. You guys will never know when I update another chapter as it is never on any schedule. I just do it when I want to. I also need to discuss something here. Magic. You see unicorn can't lift themselves with their own magic to stimulate flight. The reason Pumpkin Cake did is because she is just a baby. When Unicorns are extremely young like she is, they have really unstable bursts of magical energy that they don't necessarily have control of. As explained by Twilight and Rarity in the episode Baby Cakes. Now as for twilight she is exceptional to that rule because her special talent is magic itself so she has more magical potential then every other unicorn out there. Besides the only time she ever did something like that was season 3, during the crystal empire, when she stopped herself from falling to her doom. But it took them 3 seasons to establish that she could do that. And as you know I'm still in season 1 and at the near beginning. So with that said I have nothing more to say about that subject. And thank you everone else for your reviews and comments about my story I appreciate it. TO THE STORY.**

* * *

Chapter 13: An okay day

Starswirl's Legacy

_A month has passed since the Prince has gone unconscious due to the effects of the strange artifact that the prince had come into possession of. During the first couple of days everypony has been extremely worried about him. But as time went on he hadn't awoken. Even though everypony was extremely worried for their new-found friend, they had lives that they needed to attend to. So they got back to them. _

_Applejack seemed to have some issues with her farm as her older brother Big Macintosh was injured leaving only her to deal with the apple bucking. She was at first doing alright with the duty. But soon she was starting to over-exert herself and didn't rest properly. She needed help, but didn't ask, nor did she accept it when Twilight offered it._

_But after some time and realizing that she only completed half her task she finally gave in. she let Twilight and her other friends help her with her duties. With the help of her friends they were able to complete sooner than she anticipated and Applejack has gone back to normal._

* * *

_ A couple of days after Rainbow Dash also had some trouble when her old flight buddy Gilda, who was a griffon, came by for a visit. They were hanging out like the good old times. But Pinkie was being left out of it. Recently her and Rainbow had gotten closer and were pulling pranks around town together. But she did notice how Gilda was acting and knew that she was some meanie mean person. She even saw her yelling at Fluttershy. So she set a plan in motion for Gilda. Throw her a party._

_Even though Pinkie decided to throw her a party to turn around her attitude, Gilda thought it to be a set up. She fell for almost every prank that was set up. And was losing her patience. She soon exploded with rage and started screaming at pinkie about those lame pranks, but then Rainbow stepped forward saying that those were her pranks. Gilda was shocked but still didn't let it go. She told Dash to bail with her, but Dash stayed. Gilda left in a fit, they're friendship gone as well._

* * *

_This brings us back to now. Their have been some changes to the princes body. He does not know this as he is still unconscious. But it seems that with the power of the ring he now possesses he has grown a pair of black wings on his back. His hair also seemed to have changed colors, it is now a deep black. As of now that is the only significant change to his body so far, but since he has been bedridden for so long with no movement, he will need to take it easy and rebuild his muscles. _

_I could go through the whole waking up process and all the explanations and such, but that will take to long and will be boring to explain. So I will just skip forward two weeks when everything has gone back to normal in his life. Well as normal as it was before, but now with wings. _

_But so you guys don't get confused I'll share some detail. The reason the prince's body acted up like that was because his body itself was not strong enough to handle the power he had acquired. So to adjust to his new-found power, or the ring, his body needed to make some changes. Like adding another outlet for it. The wings that suddenly sprouted out of his back will help with dispersing the new power as it is an extension of his body and the power will flow through them as well. In short, not enough room for the magic in his body, so, space was created for it. His change in hair color is just a side effect to this process._

_Now with brief short explanations gone, lets continue._

* * *

I roll over to my side as I wake up slowly and groggily from yesterdays workouts, and Equestrian political studying. I open my eyes and yawn, forcing me to close my eyes again and have my eyes water up slightly. I rub my eyes while I sit up. I open my eyes my eyes and scan the room. I notice everything just as I left it. Albeit a bit messy but manageable. I stand up, wobbly, and walk slowly to the restroom. Man these wings get in my way.

After finishing my business I exit, while stretching my body some. I walk over to my dresser and pull out some clothes for today as well. I pulled out a dark violet t-shirt with black outlining designs of a phoenix, a dragon, and a griffon flying. Made to look like they're flying out of the shirt. I also chose a pair of black pants that had no designs whatsoever. Just black jeans. Also a pair of boxers but you guys should know that already.

After putting on all of my clothing I also put on a pair of white socks, than my pair of black shoes. You see while I was unconscious for a month, Rarity took it upon herself to make me some more clothes as a gift for when I woke up next.

I had also gotten my sword a couple of days ago and have trained with them. The sword is a Katana that is about 48'' in length. It had a black sheath, with the a half-moon, half sun, like a yin/yang pattern. The blade itself has been masterfully crafted. The blade was silvery-white and had the words sun and moon going along the blade. The hilt being about 7'' long and wrapped in white cloth creating an 'X' pattern throughout it. The guard, separating the blade from the hilt was about 4'' in diameter and had no significant carvings on it.. The guard was also white, and had four different diamond-shaped holes around it. It was well-built and had been forged with the flames of a dragon and the power of a unicorn. Adding some magical elements to it. Plus with the dragons flame it became very durable as well.

They also wanted me to wear some armor but I didn't want to. I said it will be easier without it getting in the way and weighing me down. It took some convincing but Celestia, Luna, and the guards assigned to protect me finally gave in. So I had no armor. But as a compromise I had to commit myself to some defense training. Which I agreed to And have trained the last couple of days.

So far In swordsmanship training I was Doing fairly well. I wasn't able to use any magic so I needed to really pay attention. So far I'm above average and have picked it up quickly. I am easily picking up on how to fight with my sword. Of course because of the type of sword I have, I had adjusted my fighting style with it. But I still needed more training and that's very obvious. I have the basics down. After all practice makes perfect. No wait, good practice makes perfect.

I stood up and walked over to my sword and picked it up. I attached it to my waist so that I wouldn't need to carry it. When I completed that I left my room, closing the door behind me, and headed towards the dining room in the castle for some breakfast.

I have gotten a lot more used to the layout of the castle now and now have no trouble finding my way around. I managed to reach my destination in only a couple of minutes. Opening the door I headed inside. Closing it afterwords. Celestia and Luna were already sitting down at the table eating some food. They looked in my direction and smiled when they saw me. I smiled as well. I continued to my seat, and once I sat down a pony walked in and placed a tray of food in front of me.

It was a plate of eggs, toast with jelly on them, and two apples. I also had a glass of orange juice next to me. Celestia and Luna continued eating their food and I began eating mine. As always the food that made was is delicious.

Shortly after I had completed my meal and Luna had excused herself as she went to bed. After all It was about '7:30' so she must be tired. I wished her good morning as she left.

Now that I had finished eating Celestia had needed to speak with me so I listened as she talked.

"We need you to go to Hoofington today." she said while standing up and gesturing me to follow behind her. I got up and followed her as we began to walk away from the table.

"Uhmm, that's fine with me, but if you don't mind me asking. Why?" I asked while I raised and eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"Their have been reports of an Ursa getting closer and closer to the city. I am asking if you could see if you could protect the city if it gets close enough and tries to attack. I would handle it myself but I am busy with all my royal duties, and my guards wouldn't be able to stop something so large. Luna could go but the ponies of Equestria still fear her because of nightmare moon." she said looking to me but continuing to walk forward.

I followed her silently for a while. Thinking to my self about what I should do. While thinking we had reached her throne room. She walked up and took a seat and looked at me once again.

"Okay. I'll go. How long will I be there?" I asked still standing but shifting my weight to my other foot. Celestia had raised her hoof in thought for a second before replying.

"You will only be there for two days so you wouldn't need to bring much. I will also be assigning you some guards as well. The captain of the guards, Silver strife, your guards, Shining and Shadow, plus some select others." she said lowering her hoof back down to the floor and looking at me.

"Okay. That sounds good. When do you want me to leave?" I asked while once again shifting my weight to my other leg.

"You will be leaving in an hour. Captain Silver will explain things to you in more detail. He will be waiting for you along with the other guards in front of the castle by the gate."

"Okay I got it. I'll make sure no harm comes to the ponies of Hoofington." I stated as I crossed my right arm over my chest.

"Thank you. And be careful." she said with concern.

"Don't worry Celestia I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, besides I was able to overcome the side effects of the ring remember."

"yes I remember. But do you remember that you were in a coma for a month because of it." she stated.

"_Sigh_, of course I remember. But I had no idea that would happen. Plus I did wake up in the end remember. And that's what's most important." I said while I placed my hands behind my back.

"Well I guess you're right. I was just so worried about you. Please promise me you'll be careful." she said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry I can handle this. I did do some research and learned about Equestria, I know what an Ursa. Both the minor and the major. I know to be careful." I said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay, well than I suggest that you go and get ready before it's time for you to leave."

"I will. Goodbye Celestia." I then turned around and began walking back to my room.

"Goodbye. I'll see you in a couple of days." Celestia said

* * *

After having to pack up some of my gear and meeting the guards in front of the castle we had left to the train station. It took only minutes to get there. We had only waited for about ten minutes before the train arrived. Captain Silver will explain the details once we were on board. We boarded the train and went to the part of the train that was for us. We all took our seats and had relaxed while we waited to reach our destination. The train would take an hour before we would arrive.

The hour was spent with Silver explaining to me what it was we were supposed to be doing. Technically We were just here to make sure that the Ursa didn't attack the city and if it did, we were going to try to drive it away from the city and back to its cave in the Ever-free forest. This would have been quite easy to handle because of my magic. But because of my ring I won't be able to use it for a while. Celestia estimated for about another month. That's another reason behind my intense training with my sword. To overcome me not being able to use my magic.

Of course I have also had flight lessons with my newly acquired wings, courtesy of my ring. I am surprisingly a really talented flier. I picked up flying faster than I did my swordsmanship training. There was still a problem of only being able to fly for about twenty minutes because I haven't been able to build up my muscles much. But even so I have incredible speed and maneuverability. That means that my wings combined with my sword skill I am still as capable as I would be if I still had my magic.

We had arrived at the station, the guards and I had stepped off and were on our way to meet the mayor about this problem.

While walking away from the station I noticed everypony looking at me strangely. I knew that I hadn't really traveled anywhere so ponies might not know me, but after being here for about two months, word about me should have spread around all of Equestria. But, I guess not. The ponies here just kept on staring at me. Of course I just continued walking down the streets with the guards in front of me, but Shining and Shadow on my sides.

I haven't felt this uncomfortable since I first showed up here in Equestria when the ponies of Ponyville kept on staring at me. Of course it bothered me, but I can handle it. I mean I have before, certainly I can now.

Anyway, I noticed here that they're were plenty more ponies than in Canterlot, and that the buildings were about twice the size of the ones in Canterlot. Of course they are more bland, and the ponies themselves seemed less snobby, but more in a rush. They still looked at me funny but most were in a hurry and just kept walking.

After walking for about ten minutes we had made it to the mayors office. Only Silver, Shining, Shadow, and I have gone in the building. The remaining six guards waited outside. We had talked to the receptionist about seeing the mayor about the Ursa. Now er just needed to wait until they would be able to see us.

We waited five minutes until the office door opened up and a middle-aged Earth pony walked out of the room. He had a dark blue coat with a dark brown mane and tail which was styled to the side. His cutie mark was three rolled up scrolls on top of an open scroll.

As he walked out he looked at everypony here until his eyes fell upon me. He grew a confused expression while continuing to look at me. Then he spoke up while pointing to me and looking towards the captain, Silver.

"I thought that Princess Celestia was sending the Prince along with some of her guards to deal with the Ursa. Not some thing." as he finished he looked back at me, though he had a small glare.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Captain Silver, the Shining and Shadow. Silver was just looking at The stallion not saying anything, he just had a small glare. Shining and shadow seemed a bit mad at his statement and were about to say something but I put up my hand hoping they'd understand and not to. After I looked back at the pony I crossed my arms, and spoke;

"I believe that this "_thing" _ that your referring to is who you were expecting." I said in a nonchalant way while lowering my arms and looking this pony in the eye.

He raised his hoof towards me and opened his mouth to say something...but nothing was said. He slowly lowered his hoof to the floor and his eyes suddenly opening very wide in realization. He starting stuttering out things incoherently. I raised my hands up hoping to calm him down and spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Yes I'm the prince, and don't worry I don't hold it against you for what you said." I say in a calming tone while lowering my arms back to my sides.

He quickly bowed down to the ground. Still seeming extremely nervous about the mistake earlier. He then spoke though still extremely nervous.

"P-prince p-please f-f-forgive m-my rudeness e-earlier. I-i had no i-idea." he looked up at me with forgiving eyes, showing how he was truly sorry and didn't mean what he had said.

"Relax. Relax. It's alright. I know that it was all a misunderstanding. Besides not everypony in Equestria is supposed to know what I look like anyway." kneeling down I looked him in the eyes and smiling letting him know that everything was truly alright.

He seemed to relax and stood back up, so did I. He exhaled deeply and looked back to me.

"Again I'm sorry about that. By the way my names Slim Scrolls. I am this city's mayor. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and extended his hoof.

"It's fine. I'm prince Craig, and it's also a pleasure to meet you as well." I extended my hand and shook his hoof.

We stopped shaking our hand, hoof, and he stepped back.

"Please, come in my office. We need to talk about this Ursa issue." He steeped into his office and took a seat at his desk.

We followed him inside, Silver being the first one in and Shining being the last one to enter. There was only one other chair in the room. Silver motioned for me to take it, but I just shook my head and offered it to him. He agreed and sat in the chair. I leaned on the wall in the back. Shining, and Shadow were behind Silver and to his sides. Than the mayor looked to Silver.

"Now straight to business. I believe you already know about the Ursa that has been getting progressively closer to our city. What we need you to do is to make sure that it doesn't come near the city, and it case it does scare it off." Scroll's put his forelegs on the desk and placed bot hooves under his chin and looked directly at Silver, waiting for his reply.

"I can see why this has you so worried, so many lives you be at stake were this Ursa decide to attack. But you have nothing to fear, that's the reason we are here. You can rest easy, we will make sure that everything will be alright." Silver nodded his head once he had finished what he was saying and stood.

"Oh thank you so much. I don't know how to ever repay you for this." Scroll's also stood up and lowered his head in gratitude. He rose his head after only a second.

"You don't need to do anything of the sort. That's what we guards are here for. To protect everypony from anything that is dangerous. Also if it isn't too much trouble can you please show us a place we might be able to stay. We have six more guards waiting outside and we would like to be able to put away our gear." Silver said.

"Oh well then, lets not waste anymore time so that you can handle it." Scroll's then walked out of his office, briefly talking to his receptionist and continuing on.

We followed him out. Soon we left and met up with the other guards and were all following the mayor to our destination. I walked at the back of everyone and hand both my arms behind my head. Some of the guards were talking to each other about some things or another. Like Shining and Shadow for instance. Silver was walking beside the mayor and both were talking.

We walked for about twenty minutes before we reached what looked like a hotel. It had a sign in front that read "_Cozy Inns". _I noticed a yellow cart that had a red roof was outside but dismissed it. We walked inside the mane room and requested five rooms with two beds each. Two per room. the mayor had left when the payment was done and we received the keys for our rooms.

We were now walking to our rooms, which were on the third floor, seems that I would be sharing a room with Silver. We each broke apart and headed to our rooms. Shining, Silver, Shadow, and I were the only ones on the third floor. The others seemed to be on the second.

Silver and I had reached our room and he opened the door since he had the key. We both walked in, me closing the door after. I walked over to the bed that Silver wasn't next to and placed my bag down next to it. I turned to silver.

"Hey Silver. When are we going to start watching out for that Ursa?" I asked while sitting on the side of my bed. He turned away from what he was doing to look at me.

"We? Only us guards are going to be looking out for the Ursa. You're going to stay in the city and meet with some ponies. They need to learn who the prince is. Shining will go with you." Silver then turned back around and continue what he was doing.

"But wouldn't it be easier if I helped you out. I mean, I'm the only one that can fly here. I can help spot the Ursa before it gets to close." I tried reasoning with him to let me help.

"That is why you're not going to be helping us. With you flying up there you will be an easy target, and there will be nopony to help you. And without your magic you'll be a sitting duck." Silver explained without even looking at me.

"Fine. But I'm helping if it decides to attack." I said while crossing my arms.

"Well if it decides to attack you can do what you want. But you must be extremely careful. If it gets to dangerous you'll need to leave immediately. Is that understood." Silver looked at me when he said that last part.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." I said while un-crossing my arms and laying down on the bed.

"Good." was all he said.

There was a long moment of silence before anypony spoke. It was slightly awkward. But that didn't stop me from speaking up.

"So...when are you guys going to patrol around?" I asked breaking the silence.

"We are going to be leaving in about twenty more minutes, I suggest you explore around the city. Never know what you might find." Silver replied while preparing to leave.

"I will after a quick nap." was my response.

I didn't hear a reply, but it didn't matter, I was tired. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side. In just a short couple of minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

I rose from my sleep groggily and rubbed my eyes. I yawned afterwards, than stretched my sore arms. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I noticed that Silver was gone, and with further inspection I saw Shining sitting in the corner reading a book. I sat up fully and spoke.

"Hey Shining, what you reading." I asked him though a bit dazedly. Shining looked up from his book.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. About time you woke up." Shining said, placing his book down and standing up. He began walking over and I stood up.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked once again stretching.

"Only about an hour or so." Shining replied. Stopping just in front of me. "Would you like to go get something to eat. It has been a while since we had breakfast." Shining continued.

"Sure. I am getting hungry. Do you know any places around here we could go to?" I asked while strapping my Katana to my side. Shining raised his hoof to his chin in thought.

"I know a really great place to grab something to eat at." Shining answered while lowering his hoof to the floor and began walking to the door. "Follow me." he finished.

"Okay." I followed him out the door.

I closed the door after I walked through it. After we left the hotel and started heading down the road. I noticed that the trailer I saw earlier wasn't here anymore. But that didn't bother me. Anyway I kept on looking around and noticed that the ponies were still staring at me, but by now I wasn't bothered by it. They're just curious is all. Let them wonder. Any who, I just kept on following Shining down the street. We made a lot of left and right turns, and there were so many ponies around as well.

We finally made it to the place we were heading to, I only know this because Shining stopped in front of it. He looked back at me and nodded his head towards it. I nodded .Shining walked into the place, it was named '_Starlight Delight'. _As I followed Shining into the place I noticed the trailer out of the corner of my eye, but continued in.

The first thing I noticed was that there were very few ponies here in the restaurant/ cafe, however you call it. The place also had a homey decor, Walls painted a light green, the ceiling a dark brown. The floor was wooden. The tables had white plain white tablecloths over them. Overall I approve of the place. Shining and I took a seat at one of the vacant tables.

We waited only two minutes before our waiter arrived with two glasses of water, and two menu's and placed them besides us. He then walked away and Shining and I picked up our menu's.

I had decided what I was going to be eating so I placed down the menu, I was having a large salad with apple slices, some orange juice, and a slice of chocolate cake. I looked over and saw Shining put his menu down. He also knew what he wanted. I looked to Shining.

"Hey Shining?" I asked. He looked up.

"Yeah, what you need?" Shining asked while taking a sip of his water.

"So what exactly are we going to do today? I mean I'm not able to help you guys with the Ursa problem, and doing nothing is against my style." I asked while leaning back in my seat.

"Well we don't technically have to do anything, we can just roam around the city. Besides didn't the captain mention something about talking to the ponies in this city so that they know who the new prince is?" Shining asked me.

"_Sigh_, yeah he did. But I want to help out with the Ursa problem. I mean it's not like I don't have faith in the guards, it's just I want to do my part and help out." I stated while looking down and a bit saddened.

"I think I know what you mean. But you have to understand the were just looking out for your safety. Besides as you said the guards are more than capable of handling this problem." Shining said reassuring me. I looked back up.

"I guess your right, but if they're in trouble I will help out." I stated in a proud manner. Shining just shook his head.

"I guess I have no control over that." Shining said.

As soon as Shining finished talking the waiter from earlier had come over to take our order. I relayed to him about what I wanted and he wrote it down. Shining did the same and the waiter wrote it down. He then turned around and left heading to the kitchen.

With nothing else to do while waiting for our food I decided to look around the room. There were only four other ponies here besides us. Two were together, while the other two were alone. One of them in particular caught my attention. She was a mare with an azure coat with a cornflower blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark seemed to be a wand with a magic wave to the side of it.

I don't know why out of all the other ponies in the room that she caught my eye, but, oh well. It doesn't matter that much. I continued looking at her for a while for some reason, but eventually I turned to look away. Now I was looking around the room, just waiting for my food to arrive. It didn't take long as the waiter had just returned with mine and Shining's food.

He had placed the food down onto the table, we thanked him, and he left. Shining and I had begun eating our food. I began eating my salad, beginning with the sliced apple. It was good, but without ranch dressing it was lacking a bit. Next was my orange juice, which was extremely good, and quite possibly the best orange juice I've ever had. Than the Chocolate cake, again extremely good, it wasn't to sweet yet wasn't bland at all, it also seemed to melt in my mouth when I took a bit. Overall the meal was very satisfying. After I finished I looked over to shining and saw that he was also done with his food.

Another couple of minutes later the waiter had come by with the check and placed it on the table and walked away. Shining reached for it with a forehoof, but I grabbed it first. I lifted it up to my face so that I could see the price, it read '38' bits. I placed it back down onto the table and pulled out my bag of bits. I peered inside and pulled out 45 bits, so that I could leave a tip to the waiter, and placed them on the table next to the bill. Shining spoke up.

"You know I could have paid for the meal." Shining says while standing up and looking at me. I also stood up.

"Yeah, I know. But I could also pay for it, so I did." I said tying my bag of bits to my waist.

"I guess so. So what do you wanna do now?" Shining asked.

I rose my hand to my chin in thought. I honestly had no idea what to do at this point. As I was thinking my eyes were drawn to that mare from earlier. I noticed that she seemed to be having some trouble, she was searching around frantically, and the waiter was there waiting, impatiently. Shining took notice and was watching as well. I began to walk over but spoke to Shining.

"Hold that thought." I said as I began walking over to the pair.

I reached them with only a couple of steps and stopped to the side of them. Then I spoke up.

"Excuse me, but might I know what the problem here is?" I ask while looking back and forth between the mare and the waiter. They both looked at me, and the waiter spoke up.

"This mare seems to not have any bits with her, and she isn't able to pay for her meal." He stated. I looked to the mare.

"Is this true." I asked. The mare just nodded. I turned back to the waiter. "How much does she owe you?" I asked the waiter.

"The bill is 25 bits sir." He stated while looking back to the mare. She seemed to lower her head.

I took out my bag of bits, opened it up, and pulled out 30 bits. The waiter was just looking at me the whole time. I then placed the bits I pulled out and placed them on the table.

"This should cover it, plus there's a small tip for you." I said while tying my bag back around my waist.

At this the mare had looked up and looked at me. I was able to see her face now. She had a shocked expression on her face, but recovered soon enough. The waiter just picked up the bits and had left. The bill was paid, so no problem. Now the mare spoke.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what happened to my bits." She said.

"Oh, don't worry, it was no trouble at all. Just glad to help." I said putting on a smile. She stood up and extended her hoof.

"Even so, thanks. Names Trixie by the way." The now named Trixie said. I grabbed her hoof with my hand and shook.

"Again it was no problem. I'm Craig by the way." I said, but once she heard my name she gasped really loud. Than she bowed down.

"_Sigh_, rise." I said and she did. "For future reference you don't need to do that when you see me." I said.

"F-forgive m-my r-rudeness prince. I-if I-I had known-" Trixie began to say but I cut her off by waiving my hand in front of her.

"Believe me it's okay, you did nothing wrong. I decided to help you out. You didn't ask. You don't need to act so nervous, everything is fine." I explained to her, hoping that she would calm down. I believe it helped because she had taken a couple deep breaths.

"Sorry about that, first time meeting royalty and all." Trixie said while slowly shaking her head back and forth.

"No prob, anyway how come you didn't have any bits on you?" I asked.

"I thought I did have some, but after I ordered and ate my food, I found out that my bag was empty. It was a good thing that you came by when you did." Trixie said looking up at me, a thankful smile on her face.

"Well I guess you were right that I came by, but why don't you have any bits?" I asked.

"Well you see I'm a traveling performer, my stage name is 'The Great and Powerful Trixie', but lately I haven't been getting much attention. I have been running low on bits for a while and because of it I haven't been able to leave this city." replied Trixie growing a saddened look. I rubbed my chin with my free hand in thought.

"Hey I have a question for you." I say to Trixie while lowering my hand back to my side.

"Okay, what is it?" Trixie asked.

"Well it's actually two questions, the first can I call you Beatrix instead of Trixie?" I ask.

"I guess that's fine. What's your other question." Trixie replies.

"Would you like to go with me for a while today? I have nothing planned and am going to be roaming around." I ask her while smiling once again.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you or anything." Trixie asked while taking a step back.

"You wont be a burden at all. Besides I invited you along. Oh, but there will also be a guard along with us, that is if you don't mind?" I say to Her.

"Well if your sure I'd love to go with you, I also had nothing planned after this." Trixie said while stepping forward.

"It's settles than. Now let's get out of here." I said while turning around and walking towards the exit. Trixie following behind.

I exited the Cafe with Trixie behind me. Once we were both outside I had seen Shining standing near a wall waiting for me. I had forgotten about him. I walked over to him, he looked up and saw me, then the mare next to me and his eyes widened slightly. Once I was close enough to him, he spoke.

"_*Whistles*_, didn't know you had it in ya' prince. One day here and already got yourself a date." Shining said. Trixie and I blushed, she looked to the side, I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand._  
_

"It's not like that Shining, I just helped her with her bill, And I invited her to join us. She accepted and here we are. It's nothing like that." I said while waiving my hands back and forth, also trying to suppress my blush.

"Whatever ya' say prince. You going to introduce us?" Shining asked while nodding his head to Trixie.

"Oh, yeah, Sorry. Anyway Shining this is Trixie-" I said while gesturing to Trixie "and Trixie this is Shining Armor." I said while gesturing to Shining.

"Nice to meet you." Shining said.

"Likewise" Trixie said.

"Okay, now that introductions are over how about we head out." I said to the two of them.

They both nodded their heads and were about ready to leave.

"I need to get something real fast though, I'll be right back." Trixie said as she turned and walked away.

It's been about ten minutes and still no sign of Trixie, and I was getting slightly worried. I mean she's probably fine, but she said it would be real fast. She wouldn't just ditch me and leave would she? No she isn't like that. At least I don't think she is. I looked to shining while raising my eyebrow, silently asking him the question. He just shrugged. It was then that I heard a scream, the voice sounded familiar, TRIXIE!

I looked at Shining and he nodded, we both took off heading towards the direction of the scream. We turned some corners before seeing anypony at all. Then on the fourth corner we saw about ten ponies in a circle surrounding somepony. There was another scream, this time much louder and was coming from the middle of the circle. Shining and I quickly bolted for the group.

When I was about fifteen feet away I jumped forward and flew slightly higher to see around the ponies. And what I saw angered me, Trixie was lying in the middle, on the ground, bloodied, bruised, with about four ponies kicking her relentlessly. I flew down to the middle and leveled out so that I was flying towards them with my feet facing them.

I got there and kicked two of the ponies that were hitting Trixie, in their face sending them flying into four more ponies, knocking the two I kicked unconscious. The other ponies stopped what they were doing and had looked at me. I was now standing between Trixie and these ponies and was not going to back down. I glanced behind me to look at Trixie. What I saw made me even more mad. She was unconscious and I saw tears streaming down her face.

They weren't going to be getting away with this. I looked back at the group a very angry expression on my face. I saw an earth pony, they're all earth ponies, step forward, he had a dark green coat, with a dark brown mane and tail, his cutie mark was a nail being hammered into a plank of wood, he also had a red rag wrapped around his left forehoof. The others also had the same rag but wrapped in different places.

"Your gonna regret ever doing that. Come on bo-" He never finished his sentence as I leaped forward, flapping my wings to increase my speed, and punched him straight in the face. Sending him flying back knocking him unconscious instantly. The fight had begun.

Three of them had charged towards me, I leaped back, using my wings to speed myself up some, and landed in front of Trixie. Shining jumped beside me.

"Shining I need you to look after Trixie while I deal with these guys." I said to him quickly while still looking at the ponies in front of me.

"Are you sure?" Shining asked me while looking forward.

"Absolutely." I responded.

Again I leaped forward and threw another punch at one of these guys, but he moved to the side and dodged. I landed and quickly turned around and threw a kick at him, but before my kick got through I was tackled from the side. I landed with a thud and this guy on top of me. I managed to kick him off before anything happened and stood back up.

I am now. Every direction there were these guys in the way, circling me. Well all but one. One of them leaped at me from my right, I jumped up and flapped my wings, then dove down and kicked him in the side, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Just as I landed, One of them had tried to buck me, I dodged to my right, but one hoof connected to my left shoulder. I felt the pain immediately. I grasped my left shoulder with my right hand. Still standing. Eleven of them left. Great.

Two charged at me this time, they kept throwing out punches with their forehoove's, and throwing kicks with their hind legs. The best thing I could do was dodge their incoming attacks. They were attacking me to quickly, I had no time to counter attack. To make matters worse, a third had joined them in attacking me.

I was quickly getting tired of dodging, my breathing was becoming heavy, I was getting slower. Suddenly, I was hit in the back of my head, I fell forward onto the ground. The three pony's rushed over to my body and started to repeatedly hit me. I had managed to pull in my body to protect myself some. It didn't help much as they just continued kicking me.

I turned my head to the side a little and saw, far behind the ponies attacking me, Shining protecting Trixie from about four of the ponies. I looked upon her broken and beaten body, my body filling with rage. I felt a type of presence inside me. Some type of dark energy. I felt it pulsating throughout my entire being. Reaching deep inside, all the way to my soul. I saw my hand, glowing a deep red. The ponies had stopped attacking me. I tried to stand up. Kneeling, then standing, this malicious aura around me.

I looked over myself, red energy all around. This is bad. I know this type of energy. It happened to me once before. When my parents died.

* * *

'_I learned that my parents had died today. I was completely devastated. My parents, the ones who loved me, took care of me, watched over me, cared for me. They were dead. No, they can't be. But why would they lie to me. They wouldn't. But my parents. They wouldn't die, they wouldn't just leave me behind like this. I was crying. Tears flowing down my face. I began shaking slightly, now suddenly enraged. I couldn't control myself. I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone around me trying to console me. It didn't help. I looked around. Still enraged. A slight red hue around everybody. I fell it. An evil presence. Trying to take over. I look at myself, red energy emanating from me. I look up, frightened, I see my grandfather walking towards me, I don't like this feeling, it scares me. I shake my head, doesn't do anything. I fall onto my knees, my crying continues._

My grandfather kneels down in front of me, places a hand on my shoulder. I slowly look up to his face. It's blurry, tears streaming down his face as well, but, he's smiling. It's true, they're gone. Dead. I lower my head again, more tears flowing down my eyes. Suddenly my grandfather wraps his arms around me, it's comforting, I feel safer. The evil feeling, it's slowly vanishing. I felt it slowly vanishing, this felling, it's almost gone now. I look up again and hug my grandfather, the red hue gone, the energy gone as well. I continue crying, it's just to sad. I sat there in my grandfathers arms. I fell sleep crying.'

* * *

I look back up at the ponies, the dark energy is getting stronger, I see in red. This is bad. I don't know if I can suppress it. I slowly start walking towards the group, the energy just keeps on generating all around me. I try to stop myself, but it's no use. I have no control over my body. I just continue walking towards the group. They seem terrified. One of them steps forward though, he's shaking.

He charges at me and tries to punch me with his forehoof, but right before it connects, I grab his hoof. He now dangling in the air, trying to break free, it's no use. A wicked smile crosses my lips, I start laughing, maniacally. I reach up with my other hand and grab the same hoof. I snap it in half. I hear his screams. I toss him aside and look to the others. They are to terrified to move. I slowly continue walking forward.

The ponies that were fighting Shining had stopped and were staring at me, scared as well. Shining is looking at me, very concerned, he runs after me. He comes to a halt in front of me. Staring me down, it's not that intimidating. I stare him down, he now starts to visibly shake. I slowly draw my Katana. Now unsheathed I hold it out pointing to him.

"**Move."** I say in a very deep and monster like voice.

He doesn't reply, but also doesn't move from where he's standing.

"**Fine, have it your way.**" I step forward, pulling my sword up and then swinging it down on Shining armor.

He throws up a forcefield, my sword connects with it. It seems to be holding it back, red energy starts emiting from the blade. It now starts to slowly cut through his shield. He cuts off his shield and leaps back, narrowly avoiding my attack. He stops a couple yards away and fires three magical blasts to try to stop me. I simply smack them to the sides, having them effectively destroy some walls.

He seems surprised. I lunge forward, my sword facing him. He gathers magic in his horn and teleport's right before my sword impales him. I can sense his magic, he's going to reappear behind me. I stop and swing my sword horizontally around. He reappears exactly where I thought he would. His eyes widened and managed to duck just in time. Cutting off some of his mane. He leaps back again. I stand up straight, holding down my sword.

He charges up his horn once again, I don't know what he's planning, I get ready. He shoots one large magical blast. I smirk, and lunge forward into the blast, holding my sword out, I cut through it easily. He doesn't have enough time to dodge, I got him. But before I stabbed him, I stopped, I don't know why. I look down at him, I see Trixie, barely standing, barely breathing, in front of him. She's panting hard. I notice this. She looks up and me, and gives me a huge smile.

My sword inches away from her throat, it shakes, moving ever so closer to piercing her throat, but, she doesn't move, she keeps her same smile. I manage to stop the attack, my smirk fades. I drop my sword, kneeling down, I clutch my head in pain. Screams of agony escape my lips. I am now able to fight this evil energy. It's painful, it's agonizing, but I'm able to. And I will, no matter how much pain it inflicts upon my being, I will not give in. I look up to see Trixie's still smiling face, Shining's relieved face, all of the goons are gone now. Including the three unconscious ones and the one with a broken leg.

Trixie limps over to me, she's still in a lot of pain, and hugs me. I remember this scene. Just like my grandfather. Tears slowly start rolling down my cheeks. I hug her back. The energy is now fading from me. My vision returns to normal. I feel fatigued, but, I cannot allow my self to pass out. I look up once again to Trixie. She's asleep. I hold onto her and look to shining. I see his worried face, but, I smile and he seems to calm down some. I try to stand, but cannot. My body feels heavy, my eyes start to close, I try to keep them open, but I can't. They're closing and there's nothing I can do about it. I slowly fall forward. Shining rushing in to see whats wrong. My eyes are closing. I don't hear his words. My eyes fully close, I think of nothing, too tired. Seconds later I'm unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I'm here. I'm here. It's incredibly late, over a month. Well sorry for that, am extremely lazy, plus am doing many things. On another note its twice as long as normal. But that's no excuse, I did have trouble with how to progress the story, but I basically have it. I know where I'm leading it. So thanks to all who have waited for it. I really appreciate it. I will also like some reviews on how I'm writing it as I tried a couple different writing styles in this chapter. That's basically it. Next chapter hasn't been started but it will not take as long as this one so please continue reading my story. That's it. Laters. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey what's up guys. I have the next installment of my story for you guys. I hope you like it, also remember I write it as I think it, so it's not perfect. Anyway I have nothing to say, so story time. The long forgotten disclaimer, Do not own MLP. Done.**

* * *

Chapter 14:Don't have a name

Starswirl's legacy

_Okay where was I...oh yes. Now I bet your all wondering why I got my ass whooped in that fight. Well it's simple. Their were too many of them to fight. Their was fifteen of them. How the fuck did you think that fight was going to go. Now I bet your thinking 'Well then what was the point of all your training and blah blah blah.' See normally you'd be right, I should have beaten them, if I was never unconscious for a month and lost muscle. Remember I had to rebuild it after not moving for so long. And I only had two weeks to do so. That along with learning to fly and use my sword didn't really give me a whole lot of time for rebuilding my strength and stamina back up to what it was. _

_Now I bet your thinking 'oh yeah your sword. Why didn't you use it?' Again that's simple. I didn't want to kill them. I may be fairly good at wielding it, but that doesn't mean that I am able to avoid killing them. I'm not Ruroni Kenshin and have a reverse blade either so I couldn't really use it. Now your thinking 'Why not use it in the sheath?' to which I have to say...Fuck You. I hadn't thought about that. But I mean who would I was in the middle of a fight and getting attacked doesn't really give me plenty of time to think if things, that's what reflexes are for._

_Now you know why I lost the fight, it wasn't my fault, they cheated, if it was a one on one fight I would have won hands down. But nooooo, they had to fight me with multiple ponies at once. Those assholes. Anyway aside from my hatred for those guys let me say something useful. Me and Trixie had been taken to the hospital by Shining after I had become unconscious. How do I know this you ask, I'm fucking god. No I'm not, but I won't tell you how I know. Continuing on Trixie and I also apparently have the same room in the hospital as well, and a letter of what happened has been sent to Celestia. Oh God No. Now I'm in trouble, and it's all your guys' faults. Whatevs, I have one thing to say before I go. I...(beep, beep, beep) 'picks up phone' wait...what...you sure...'Sigh' fine. 'Hangs up phone'. Well gotta go I'm waking up. Later._

* * *

I slowly felt my consciousness coming back to me. Blinking my eyes repeatedly and moving my arms around slightly. The room white, light blue curtains half-way around my bed, window showing the outside, sun just rising over the horizon. After blinking some more I started hearing a beeping noise, looking left I saw a heart monitor attached my left arm. I began to sit up using my arms to help push my body up. I manage to fully sit up. Looking around some more I see Shining asleep in a chair to the corner.

I continue looking around the room, took a while to process, I'm in a hospital. That's right I was trying to protect Trixie from those guys. Guess I didn't help much considering the situation I'm in. I then look down at myself to check out my injuries. I see bandages wrapped around my arms, legs, my chest, I reach up and feel the bandages on my head as well. But, surprisingly, I feel no pain. It's as if I had just awoken from sleep. And not get my ass whooped. I wonder why? Oh well no matter.

I slowly unwrap the bandages around my arms, and to my surprise, I don't even see any bruises. Next my legs, same thing, no bruises. With that assessment of my situation I take off all the bandages that are on me. Once removed I placed them in a pile on the floor next to me. Once done I look around again. But with nothing to hold my interest I stop and look down and my hands thinking.

_'I know I should have been able to beat those guys. Yeah I know that I was outnumbered but even so, I should have at least been able to do something more than I did. Was it because of me being unconscious for that month, or my lack of magic. I don't know. Maybe it was because I was nervous about trying to protect Trixie. I just don't know why. Sigh. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. I need to relax some.' _

Deciding to get my thoughts cleared out some I stood and got out of bed. Unplugging the heart monitor, I walked over to the window to look outside at the still rising sun. I opened the window and leaned out and took a breath of fresh air. It seemed chilly for some reason. I mean I know it was approaching fall here but still. I looked down at myself. That explains it. I was only in my boxers. No socks, no shirt, pants, hospital gown. Nothing. Just boxers. _Sigh_. I continued leaning out and breathing in the refreshing air. looking at the sun rise, but not directly at it as it would hurt my eyes.

After standing there some more, I closed the window and walked back towards the bed I was on. On the side were my clothes along with my other belongings. Deciding on the action I was going to take I put on my clothes and attach my sword to my waist. Also looping my bag of bits around a belt loop. I wrote something down on a piece of paper that was next to the bed. Also drinking the cup of water that was there. I stood up and stretched some. After I headed to the window again and opened it up. Getting ready to leap out, I heard the door to the room open and heard hoof beats walking in. I turned around slowly expecting it to be one of the nurses checking up on me, but I was wrong. It was Celestia. She stared right at me, and I to her.

She had a shocked expression on her face. Deciding against my better I turned back around and leapt from the window and took flight, quickly speeding up and flying in the distance. I look back and see Celestia following behind me with an angry expression. I turn back around and try to fly faster. '_Oh shit. I got her angry' _I thought. I had lowered my body and tried to weave throughout the city and try to lose her.

I began swerving around buildings, up and down, left and right. Felling fatigue take over I desperately tried to lose her. I didn't know why though. But I continued on. I eventually looked back and saw that Celestia wasn't following me anymore. So I decided to land in one of the ally's for a rest. Not one second later had Celestia landed in front of me. I looked upon her in shock. I immediately tried to take off again but found that I couldn't Looking over myself I saw the familiar glow of Celestia's magic surrounding me, along with her horn. Two seconds later she had teleported us both.

I blinked my eyes to get rid of the colorful spots in my eyes from the bright light that had appeared with her magic. Looking around I saw Shining along with Shadow. Standing in front of me. Both giving me glares. I sighed and lowered my head walking over to my bed. Waiting for the talk that I knew was coming.

I looked up and saw Celestia's face. She didn't look mad anymore, only sad. I looked to my guard's, they didn't glare anymore. They just had worried expressions on their faces. Looking to Celestia again I saw her walking towards me. I opened my mouth and was about to say something to her but she raised her hoof to stop me and I did. Closing my mouth she walked closer to me. When she was right in front of me she just stared into my eyes, and I into hers.

A couple of seconds we embraced each other in a hug. She started to silently cry, releasing some tears. I only sat there with a now sad expression. We hugged for a couple of minutes until we released each other from the hug. She looked up at me and backed away. I looked at her. And now she looked mad again. Here we go.

"Why did you leave after taking those injuries? Were you ashamed that you lost and couldn't protect that mare? Did you not want to see her when she awoke because you weren't able to protect her?" Celestia said in a loud rage.

"I.." I was cut off by Celestia.

"No. Let me finish. And what about your injuries, why are you out of bed? You should still be resting. And another thing why did you take off after you saw me. Were you so ashamed that you couldn't look me in the eye. Or so scared that I might have scolded you about what happened that you couldn't stay here and wait to see what I was going to say or do?" Celestia panted now having nearly using the Royal Canterlot Voice in her rage.

I looked down saddened about what she was saying. Was I just ashamed of what happened and was running away from it. I don't know. I looked up at Celestia To see that she still looked slightly mad even after expelling her thoughts. I saw the look on both Shining and Shadows faces, it was one of shock. Celestia now turned towards the guards. They gulped. But before Celestia had spoken to them I did.

"I'm sorry." I spoke barely above a whisper. Celestia had stopped and had turned around and looked at me.

"What was that?" She asked her temper now lowering.

"I'm sorry." I repeated but still just as low. Celestia had walked forward to me now. All anger now gone from her face. I continued. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I just needed some time to my self and I decided to go for a flight. My injuries seemed to be gone so I though that it would be fine. I was planning on coming back after the flight. And when I saw you, I have no excuse. I don't know why I had reacted like that. I don't know why I took off. I just wanted to be alone for a while and think. But seeing your face...I don't know." I said in the same tone of voice letting a tear roll down my cheek, but looking down the entire time. Not daring to look up at her anymore.

"Shh, shh, it's fine. I'm here for you. I was just worried about your safety. When I received the letter that you have been hospitalized I immediately took flight, hoping that you would be alright. I was so worried. I just had to see what had happened. When I got here I saw you with bandages covering your body. But one thing that put my mind at ease was that you had a smile on your face." During the time that she was talking she had placed one of her fore legs over my shoulder and was looking me in the eyes.

I was slowly regaining my composure. Calming myself down I looked back up now feeling better. I looked back up at Celestia and smiled. She did as well and had removed fer foreleg from my shoulder. I was about to talk when I heard a groan from behind me. Raising my eyebrow I stood up and walked over to the noise moving the hanging curtain out of my way. I was shocked at what I saw. It was Trixie, bandages surrounding her body, I could also see some bruises that weren't covered up. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I leaned forward and saw that she was awake but was only looking up.

I'm guessing that she had heard my gasp because she slowly turned his head to look at me. I smiled, but then frowned realizing that I wasn't there in time to protect her. Although she seemed to smile at me. She was about to speak but began coughing, violently, I rushed to her side and held one of her forelegs between my hands. I picked up the glass of water that was on the bedside table and guided it towards her mouth. She drank it greedily. Once the water was all gone I placed the now empty cup back on the table.

While still holding her hoof between my hands I turned my head around to face Celestia and Shining.

"Do you guys think you can me and Trixie some time to talk alone?" I asked them both. Celestia nodded.

"Very well, come on Shining." she said while turning around with Shining right behind her.

As soon as they closed the door behind them I turned back to Trixie. She looked to me as well, but she had begun to pout. Her lower lip started to quiver and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I didn't know her situation and why that had happened. But, that doesn't change the fact that I need to comfort her. So before anything was spoken I embraced her in a hug. I could tell that at first she seemed apprehensive, but soon hugged back and began crying on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say, so I began stroking her mane to try to sooth her.

We were like this for about ten minutes before she was finally able to calm down. Once she had finished crying she began to pull away from the hug, so I released her from the hug and decided to wait patiently for when she decided she wanted to talk about it. She pulled away and sat up like she did earlier. I saw that some tears were still on her cheeks so I reached up with one hand and wiped them away. She looked up at me why I did that.

"Why?" asked Trixie quietly.

"Why what?" I asked back in a curious tone while slightly tilting my head to the side.

"Why are you here comforting me? Why did you try to save me earlier? You hardly know me, so, why?" Trixie asked, tears beginning to fall down her face again.

"Do I need a reason to help a friend out." as I said this she looked up at me. I continued "It doesn't matter how long I've known you, we're friends, and I help my friends when their in trouble. It's what I do. Even if I didn't know you when I saw that happening, I would have run in and helped anyway, I don't care for the reason, I just can't stand the sight of a somepony getting jumped. No matter the reason, I will help." I finished hoping that will make her feel better.

"Thank you." was her only response as she lowered her head. I slowly lifted her head back up.

"No need to thank me. What are friends for." I replied giving my biggest smile. Although when I said that she began to frown some.

"I wouldn't know, your technically my first friend." Trixie said lowering her head back down. My smile slowly faded. I didn't know what to say so I went with the first thing that popped in my head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked slightly concerned. She nodded her head.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"You see, ever since I was small the other fillies and colts didn't want anything to do with me. They would always stay as far away from me as possible. I had no idea why either. Then after some time they started to bully me. I couldn't take it for long and I ran away from home." Trixie continued.

"Well why didn't you talk to your parents, or some adult figure?" I asked.

"I did. Many times, but they never listened to me, thought I just wanted attention. So I ran away from them. I ran to this city. They never cared for me anyway. They were almost never home, and when they were they ignored me. So what did I care about them. I started living in the streets. That is until I was picked up by those thugs that you fought earlier." Trixie stated.

"Wait you mean to tell me that those guys that were beating you up were the ones that took you off the streets. What the hell. Why would they do that after helping you? It doesn't make any sense." I exclaimed angrily.

"The reason why, is because I decided to leave. Since I was small I discovered that I was very well with using illusions. They learned that and had me help them to commit crimes. I wasn't sure at first, but what could I have done, they helped me out when I needed it most. They were my friends. So I agreed to do it for them. I have done this for about seven years. I helped them rob some ponies, some businesses with my skill in illusion making, but I found out that I shouldn't continue this. So I confronted the leader."

"At first he seemed to understand, but at the same time tried to convince me that I should continue helping him. I kept telling him that I wished to be done with this. Soon though he became enraged about it, and tried to force me to do it. I couldn't take it and teleported myself away from them. I've been running from them since. That was a year ago. Since then I've been a performer. Trying to earn money so that I could leave this city. But they found me today, and , well you saw what happened." Trixie finished now lowering her head again.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She had this bad a past? I would never have guessed considering how she was acting earlier. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help her. Of course there is. I could give her the money that she needs to be able to leave this city. So with that thought I reached for my pouch of money. there was about 200 bits. That would be plenty to be able to leave. I grabbed it and placed it in front of her.

Trixie raised her head slightly and took a look at the bag, than raised her head even more and looked me in the face. She was about to say something but I raised my hand to stop her.

"In that bag there is about 200 bits, that should be plenty enough for you to be able to leave this city, and with a recommendation I suggest you head to Ponyville. I have some friends there that might be able to help. And before you say anything, I insist. Please take it. I'm happy to help." I finished what I wanted to say so I continued looking at her waiting for a reply.

"Okay. In that case thank you. I really appreciate you helping me." Trixie looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back to her.

"Your very welcome. Now, how bad are your injuries?" I asked.

"Nothing major. Just some bruises and some small cuts. The doctor said that is should heal in no time." Trixie said.

"Let me see if I can do something about that." I said while I placed both my arms in front of myself and have my palms facing her. '_Lets see if I'm able to use any magic yet, even if just a little.' _I thought. I began concentrating, seeing if I can summon any magic to my hands for a healing spell. I began to feel a small amount, but that should be enough. I began to cast the spell on Trixie, although a simple spell, it was very taxing for me, considering I shouldn't be able to use any magic for a couple more days.

I opened my eyes to see the same bluish glow around my hands, looking to Trixie I also saw the glow round her. I could see her bruises fading, and the cuts closing up. After a small while the bruises and cuts were no more. I dropped my hands and began panting from the magical use. But soon stabilized my breath. I looked towards Trixie, and saw the look of shock on her face.

"You can use magic?" Trixie asked, regaining her composure.

"Yes I can, although recently I hadn't been able to. That was the first spell I had cast in two weeks." I answered.

"Why?" she asked tilting her head sideways.

"Magical artifact affected my body, was unconscious for a month because of it. Too much magic for my body to handle." I shrugged. "Hold on...I was supposed to meet somepony...Oh no. Octavia and Lyra." I stood. "Dammit." I exclaimed. "Well to late now." I said while sitting back down.

"Oh." was all Trixie said.

"Yep. Okay so now that your all better, how about we leave this place. I help you to prepare for your travels."

"Okay" Trixie said, although a bit apprehensively.

"Then lets'a'go." I say standing up quickly and pointing to the ceiling. I look back down and saw Trixie's face. She looked so confused.

"Okayyyy." Trixie said while getting out of her bed. She started walking to the door but I stopped her. And she turned around with a questioning look.

"Think you can teleport us to the front entrance. Don't want to talk to my friends just yet?" I asked sheepishly. While hopeful that I wouldn't need to continue explaining things to Celestia just yet.

"But wont we need to check out?" she asked.

"I'll take care of it later." I replied, albeit quickly.

"Sure, if you want to. Hold on." I reached and grabbed her shoulder. Teleporting doesn't require any physical contact, but it does make it easier if you are. And with that she had teleported us outside the hospital.

I opened my eyes to look around, and we were indeed outside the hospital. I looked down to Trixie and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well let's get going then." I said as I began to walk forward. Trixie trotting beside me.

"Hey, wait." Somepony yelled from behind me. I turned my head around and saw Shining and Shadow running towards me. Oh crap I'm in trouble.

I began running, Trixie began running after me. When she was next to me she spoke up.

"Why are we running?"

"Because my guards are trying to catch me." I replied simply and began running faster. Trixie running faster to catch up. She shrugged somewhat and didn't question it.

I looked back and saw that they were slowly catching up to us. _'Okay, last-ditch effort._'I thought. I picked up Trixie in my arms, when I picked her up she yelped in surprise, and started flapping my wings. I took of into the air slowly raising in the air. Carrying Trixie and holding onto her tight so I wont lose any grip and accidentally drop her.

I picked up speed and continued flying higher until I eventually lost Shining and Shadow. Now I began to just fly leisurely. Feeling the warmth of the sun. I looked down to Trixie and noticed that she had calmed down and began to enjoy the view herself. We kept flying until I saw her cart, where I began to slowly descend to the ground. Once on the ground I put Trixie back on the ground.

She seemed saddened that I put her down. But soon perked up and smiled.

"Can we do that again." Trixie asked smiling ever so much.

"Sorry Trixie, maybe some other time. But for now we have some things to take care of, and I need to help you leave the city. And finally get away from those thugs." I responded while still smiling and looking upon her trailer.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Trixie replied while giggling slightly. I just smirked.

"Okay then. Lets make sure that everything here is fine and next stop, outside of the city." I stated while pointing my right hand to the sky during the last part. Trixie laughed and so did I. Time to get to work.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. I finally finished this chapter. Took me forever. Damn me and my person not wanting to finish the chapter. I am sorry to those who are interested in my story and appreciate your continued support, but as you can see I'm having some issues being able to keep myself writing it. But don't get discouraged, as I will not be stopping until I come to an ending for the story. And that will be the Gala. Than a sequel for season 2. Okay even though my chapters are inconsistent and slow coming, I want you guys to help out. I need some ideas for future chapters. Also some OC's from you guys so that I can use them for those ideas. It will help immensely. **

**Also watch out I'm hoping to make my next chapter as long as the previous one, and will possibly include a boss battle. Wish me luck guys. And thanks in advance for any support you might give me. Laters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back. After so long. No reason why I didn't upload. I was just to lazy, and that whenever I had nothing to do, I would think about writing, but then I did something else. So with all that said and me being kinda sorry about it. But it's not like your waiting for it to come out so no harm no foul. I also was reading plenty of other fanfic's, and I've got to say I like them a lot. My favorite one's are the HiE fics. Just so many ways you are able to create your story. It never gets boring or repetitive. I was also barely playing my games. But I got all the achievements for Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3 in 2 days by borrowing the game from a friend. Also beat Far cry 3: Blood dragon. It is such an amazing game. Also I haven't been writing at all and may have forgotten some things so if you remember a contradiction anywhere let me know. Whelp with that being said, here's the chapter. Do not own MLP. Story idea is mine though. As well as my OC's. Also I'm gonna try something new. Craig's thoughts will be in Italics in parentheses. Ex: **_(This is my thought. Pretty easy to understand. Hope you don't get confused.)_ **Also I might be adding in sound effects for when something happens. It will be in the stars and Italics.** **Ex: **_*Gulp*. _**That's just an example. I don't know if I'm actually going to use it though.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Ursa incident

Starswirl's Legacy

So far so good. None of those thugs had shown up and it looks like Trixie wasn't missing anything either. So we decided it'd be best to head out the city now. I am currently pulling her cart for her as she is walking beside me. We were making idle conversation as we were walking.  
We were nearing the border of the city now and it would only take us about a minute or two for us to reach it outside. Of course there weren't any signs saying so, but that's because they weren't needed.

We just reached the outside of the city now and I am unhooking myself from her cart. Trixie steps forward once I am unhooked, and to my surprise, gives me a hug. A little shocked at first I do nothing. But surely after a couple of seconds I return the hug. After a couple more seconds we release each other from our embrace. I stand up fully and look towards Trixie.

"Well, it seems that we made it her with no problems. Now all you have to do is head towards Ponyville." I say to her while looking up and towards the road. Trixie looks at me, then to the road ahead.

"Your right. Hopefully I can do better for myself than I did here." Trixie said while looking solemnly.

"Heh, no need to worry. The ponies there are very friendly. I'm sure you'll do better over there than here." I say putting on the my most confident and reassuring smile I'm able to give.

And with that said I give her one last hug goodbye. Than she takes off. Heading to Ponyville. Where I'm sure that she will have an excellent time there. I just look at the back of her cart seeing it moving further and further away. Once the cart was over the horizon and out of sight, I sigh. I'm really gonna miss her. But it's not like I wont be able to visit her or anything. Right? I'm sure she'll love Ponyville and have a blast.

I scratch my head and turn around to head back into the city. Boy is Celestia gonna be pissed. I lower my hand and look up. I freeze.

_(Shit. She's here.)_ "Why h-hello t-t-there C-Celestia. W-that are y-you doing h-here?" I ask Celestia very nervously as she has a very angry look on her face. _(I have a feeling I won't ever be able to live this down.) _She's just looking at me with that same angered expression.

Than she lunged at me, I flinched back and closed my eyes expecting something. But nothing ever came, I got curious and opened my eyes to see that shes hugging me. _(But, wait. I didn't even feel her hug me, so how is she hugging me now. Ahh, wait, now I can. Maybe my body was just preparing for something else so it didn't register the hug. Oh well.) _I looked up and saw that She was crying. _(Damn now I'm regretting running away and ditching her.) _I return the hug and slowly stroke her make.

We were there hugging for about five minutes but it was time to break it. She has also stopped crying now. We released each other from the hug. I looked at her and was about to apologize to her for running off, but she held up her hoof to stop me. So I did.

"Ple..." _*RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR* _Celestia was interrupted by a massive roar that shook the ground. I looked towards the it came from and immediately took off flying in that direction.

"WAI..." Celestia began to say something, but I was unable to hear her to how far away I had gotten. I sped towards where I heard the roar from and no later than a minute, I saw what it came from. The Ursa. It seemed to be trying to get to the city, but the guard were holding it back. The guard seemed to be losing this fight though. And badly. I knew I needed to help.

_(I need to do something. At least hold out until more help arrives or Celestia does.)_ I looked around and saw Shining Put up a Magical barrier to keep out the Ursa. It was large enough to cover about a third of the city. But he didn't need to cover the whole city, just stop the Ursa. It seems that he is using up a lot of magic for it, and I don't think it will last longer than half an hour. I saw Shadow Light and another guard evacuating the civilians that were close by too safety. Silver Strife and three other guards were trying to keep the Ursa distracted with magical blasts, but they had almost no effect.

_(Their not doing enough damage, they're gonna need help.)_ I flew towards the Ursa while drawing my sword from it's sheath. My sword won't be able to actually cut the Ursa do to the fact that it's skin is way too thick, but at least it would stall it until help arrives.

I made it to the Ursa in only a couple of seconds and slashed at its chest, than immediately flew off to get out of it's reach. I saw that it swung after me but I wasn't hit. But it was close. I continued flying and slashing at the Ursa, than flying back out of its reach. Silver and the other guards,were yelling at me, trying to get me too back off and let them handle it, but I couldn't I needed to help. And there's nothing they can do to stop me.

This kept going on back and forth. Me diving in to attack and barely dodging it's strikes. The magic shots that Silver and the others kept firing magical blasts at the Ursa but it seemed to not even seem to notice as it continued after me. I also noticed that the shield that Shining had put up, was weakening. _(He must be running out of energy. I'm getting pretty tired myself.)_

I wasn't paying too much attention on the Ursa. And that was a mistake as I was suddenly hit in my wing and was sent flying to the closest building. As I was about to crash, I was caught in someones magical grasp. _*phew* (That was a close one. Almost crashed. But I wonder who's magic this is.) _ I looked at the color of the aura and saw that it was a golden-yellow color. _(Crap that must mean that it's Celestia's.)_ I started to get nervous, but figured that now is not the time to worry about that.

I was slowly brought back down to the ground near the one who had caught me in their magic. Celestia. I looked at her, her face showing no emotion as she looked at the Ursa, not even registering my presence. Than she started walking forward, to the raging Ursa. Silver and the other guards seemed to be exhausted as they were panting really hard and had collapsed on the ground. Shining seems to be unconscious now. _(Guess that Ursa had done more to his shield than I thought.)_

Celestia had stopped about fifty meters away from the Ursa, and was just staring up at it. Than the Ursa had charged towards her roaring as he did so. But Celestia is just standing there, like she doesn't care at all. Than she just spread her wings out. And the Ursa just stopped. Now looking terrified. _(But, how? How did she manage to stop that raging Ursa by just spreading her wings? This doesn't make any sense.) _I just stared in awe as the Ursa was now backing away. He than turned and ran back into the forest.

"W-what? B-but h-how?" I stammered out. And apparently hearing me Celestia turned her head to look at me. And what I saw I will never forget. The pure amount of rage emanating from just her glare terrified me to my very core. _(Ahh. S-so t-that's how.) _I started backing up slowly. Fear very eminent upon my features. I was trembling and tripped over something behind me and fell on my back.

_(Fuuuccckkk. That hurts. My wing is fucking burning.) _It took all my willpower not to scream out in pain. I cringe and crunch my face trying to hold it in and not scream out. I manage to roll onto my stomach and feel instantly relieved but the pain is still there. And I think a couple of bones may be broken as well. Certainly feels that way.

I had completely forgotten that Celestia is right behind me and tried to stand back up. It was very hard but I managed to do so. It only took a minute and some extreme pain in my left-wing before I stood up completely. Although I wasn't feeling much pain from my right-wing, I'm sure there would be bruising. Now fully standing I remembered that Celestia was behind me, so I turned around to face the wrath that has been unleashed by my stupidity. As I turned I saw that she was indeed still angry. Although, not the same look or even feeling came from her this time.

I slowly walk to her, and she slowly walks towards me. I stopped a few feet away and her the same. Now looking up at her, I regret everything I've done in the past couple hours. How could I just keep on ditching her and not talking to her? I know she cares for me, but why did I not stay and talk things out earlier when I was at the hospital? Maybe it was because I was trying to look out for Trixie? I don't know. But I regret avoiding her now. I need to make it up to her. I needed to speak first.

"Listen Celestia." I say looking down. "I'm sorry for everything I've done the past couple of hours. I'm sorry I took off when you walked into the hospital to see if I was alright. I'm sorry for leaving after asking if I could talk alone with Trixie. I'm sorry for not listening to you and coming out here to try to deal with the Ursa. If you want to punish me, I'll accept it without argue. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you were worried about me, but...I don't know why I did what I did. I just hope you can forgive me." I continued looking back up to Celestia. She had just a blank look and seemed to be thinking. Than she nodded to herself and then spoke.

"Yes, what you did had made me sad. To see you run away from me even though I was just thinking of your safety. But I forgive you. I can understand your reasons for what you did. You were worried. Worried about what I was going to do when I found out what had happened to you. As well as when you flew away to where the Ursa's roar came from. You just wanted to help and I commend you on that. I just hope that in the future you take your safety into account. You know how I would feel if you were seriously injured. I will not punish you, but I do hope you will think upon your actions today." Celestia had said all this, and while she was going through it I could clearly see here emotions displayed on her face.

"Of course. I will think about what I did, and reflect on my actions." I said smiling lightly, thankful for her forgiveness. But now looking around I see that Silver, Shining and the other three guards are still unconscious. "I'm happy that you forgive me Celestia, but I also think that the guards should be taken to the hospital . Including myself as I had broken a couple of bones in my wing and It hurts a lot."

"Your right. Guards. Take Silver and the others to the hospital at once. And take the prince with you. Make sure that they are taken care of." Celestia had ordered the remaining guards.

"Yes your majesty." the guards replied as they went to pick up and carry their unconscious comrades. Celestia turned to me once again and spoke.

"Sorry to leave on short notice, but I was very busy when I had received the letter saying that you had been injured and rushed out here to see for myself. But I must return to the palace and continue with my duties. We will talk some more when you return tomorrow. Also be careful." Celestia had said looking me in the eyes and growing a concerned expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna check back into the hospital than be returning tomorrow morning. Nothing to worry about." I said while giving a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Than I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Celestia." I said waiving her off.

As soon as she boarded her chariot and was a ways away I turned around facing the guard that were waiting on me so that they could get their fellow guards treated. I sighed, feeling the pain in my left-wing. It was throbbing immensly. I started walking to the hospital so that I Could hopefully get my wing fixed and get rid of the pain. The guards following close behind.

* * *

_It's been a couple of months since the Incident with the Ursa in Hoofington. The talk with Celestia the next day was just about me receiving more training so that I could better protect myself. I had no problems with this. As my performance when I was trying to protect Trixie did go over all that well. I suggested that instead of just training here with the guards, I would like to train elsewhere. Travel to other places and learn different fighting styles from other cultures and creatures. Like Zebra's and Griffins for example. Of course Celestia wasn't very fond of my idea saying that it would be to dangerous, especially since the relations between the Ponies and Griffins weren't the best. But I wasn't a Pony so I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be in too much danger. _

_I also said that I might be travelling for over a year. This is why she almost decided I wouldn't be going. But I somehow managed to convince her that I needed to do this. That this had to be done. She finally gave in but with the addition that Silver, the former captain of the guard accompanied me on the journey. You see about a month after the incident with the Ursa, Silver had retired from the guard after working with them for 35 years. Shining Armor was selected to take over his position and had become the head of the guard._

_I tried to convince her that I wanted to do this on my own, but she said that this was the only way that she'd let me go through with this. So after a week of thinking it over and Silver agreeing to accompany me, I finally gave in and allowed him to. After discussing it over with Celestia, we had decided that I would be leaving in two weeks._

* * *

_Two weeks had passed and I had left with Silver on the journey that would most likely take over a year to complete. I had packed all my necessities like clothing, food, water, and a_bout 2000 bits for expenses along the way. Of course I had also brought along my sword, hoping to learn how to use it more effectively and efficiently. Silver had al_so packed for the long journey but I don't know what exactly. _

_The bits were basically for an emergency, since I will be learning how to survive in the wild. And would would most likely need them for lodging when I am training with other nations. The place we were headed is called the badlands. It's a desert area where the Zebra tribes were known to live. Of course there's the fact that the tribes never stay in the same place for more than three months, so we would need to find them somewhere in the badlands.  
_

_The badlands are located outside of Equestria to the south. We had already crossed the boarder and were currently in the badlands searching for where the tribes might be. The biggest problem out here was the intense heat and the miles and miles of sand. Of course those weren't the only dangers as a species know as Changeling's lived out here as well. But They usually come out during the cooling hours when the sun is setting, so traveling during the day should be fine._

_We are currently deep in the badlands searching for clues as to the whereabouts to the Zebra tribes._

* * *

I reached into my bag and pulled out my canteen of water. I screwed off the top and started drinking the water that was inside. The feeling of the nice cool water running down my dry throat certainly felt good. But I needed to conserve my water. As I don't know when I will be able to refill it.

I continued walking in the sand the heat bearing down on me and Silver who is walking beside me. We need to find the Zebra tribes by tomorrow or we'll run out of water. We have walked in this desert for about a week now. It was starting to take its toll on me as the constant heat and cold weather at night are getting to me. Such changes in temperature is dangerous to your body. Luckily I was able to use my magic and was able to keep the heat below 100 and the cold above 55. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't have my magic I would have already passed out due to the drastic changes between temperatures.

Walking for another hour I was finally able to see something that resembled a building in the distance. Probable only a half hour away at our pace. Silver saw It as well. After walking a bit longer more buildings had appeared. Finally, after all our searching we have found them. The Zebra tribes. Now I just hope that after all this they will accept us and not try to get rid of us. After all if they didn't like outsiders than the past week traveling this far would have been pointless.

After continuing our trek in silence. Silver and I have finally arrived at their home. Upon arrival the Zebra's had taken notice of us and someone, who I assume is their leader, stepped forward. He had on a hat made of feathers, what looked like leather, and sticks upon his head. As well as three golden rings around his neck, and seven golden rings around his left foreleg.

"Why hello there travelers. It's not often that we receive guests this far out in the badlands. What made you come all the way out here? If you don't mind me asking." The Zebra had said.

"Not at all." I said while pulling down my hood and revealing my face. Silver doing the same. "I have traveled from Equestria in hopes of learning different forms of martial arts. Or ways of defending myself. I am pretty strong with my magic. But magic isn't the answer of everything. I need to learn new ways of fighting without it. In case it should ever fail me." I say to the Zebra in front of me. "Oh and by the way my name is Craig. And my friend here is Silver Strife. He is just traveling with me to keep me company."

"Ahh. Well hello there Craig and Silver. My name is Zabimaru. I am the chief of this tribe. And I welcome you to our home. We would also be happy to teach you, however we don't specify in fighting. More in potion making. But if you are still willing, we will gladly help. But in exchange you must teach something new as well for payment. After all you know what they say, knowledge is power." Zabimaru stated while looking me up and down.

"That will be no problem to me. And I thank you for accepting me and helping me out." I replied truly grateful for his help.

"Your welcome young traveler. Now I will have a tent prepared for your stay with us and hope that you will have a good time while staying with us. We will start your training tomorrow morning." He said as he turned and left. He stopped and talked to two other zebra's that nodded and walked off somewhere. Probably asking them to set up our tent.

"Well that went smoothly." Said Silver looking at me. I turned to him.

"Well what did you expect. Them to be hostile and attack us." I said raising a brow at him.

"Years of service in the guard will keep you vigilant and expecting the worse case scenario." he said looking back ahead to the Tribe.

I looked back to the tribe as well, seeing the many Zebra passing by, all with those golden rings around their necks and forelegs. Eventually a Zebra had come up to us and asked us to follow her to where we would be staying for the duration of our stay. I had noticed that the sun was starting to set. We arrived at a vacant tent that didn't have any light coming from inside, the Zebra that led us here nodded to us and left.

Going inside the tent I saw that two beds were set up, one on each side. Each had a blanket and a pillow. In between them were two trays with fruit and water. Silver and I had placed down our gear near our beds. I sat down and started drinking my water. I wasn't really all that hungry. Silver began eating his fruit and drinking his water. I was tired so after finishing my water I laid down on my bed and tried going to sleep.

It wasn't really working as I was still up after trying to go to sleep for about 30 minutes. I looked over at Silver and saw that he had fallen asleep. Knowing I needed to as well, I pulled out my Ipod and put in my ear-phones. putting my music on shuffle, I began falling asleep to my music. After the third song I had finally managed to do so.

* * *

**A/N: And Done with this chapter. Sorry about the quick change of environment here. Was already planning on the training trip but didn't know how exactly to do that. But I think it turned out fairly well. But it does feel a bit rushed. Also needed a way to get to season two without going into a lot of chapters and mentioning the episodes that have passed. Hope you like it. I tried my best on this. Also huge delay, but as stated earlier I was lazy. Anyway I'm happy because I had gotten my Leafeon plushie and I like it a lot. Also drew my first pony drawing of my female OC Cloudy Skies. I'm not sure about how I drew it overall, but I'm proud of it. **

**I would give you an estimated date as to when the next chapter will come out, but honestly I have no idea when that will be. I do hope you will comment and give me your thought's about any concerns you might have. But remember this I will not stop writing my story for any reason unless I say so. So with that out of the way only one thing left to say. Laters.**

**Update: Damn, I had hella errors this chapter. Maybe I should proofread before I post the chapter. Instead of after. I went through and fixed what I could find. But if any remain please tell me as I am trying to improve my writing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for you guys. This time it didn't take as long as it did for the last chapter to come out. I still am slightly sorry for the delay on the last chapter but that's all in the past. We're focusing on this chapter and what's to come afterwards.**

**I'd also like to ask that Dark Moon, to please create an account and PM me so that I can get more details about your OC as I would be happy to use her. But I don't exactly have enough information about her yet. You can also message me on my Tumblr account. My name is Fortune caster. But I'm not entirely sure how tumblr works and don't get on very often. So if you can message me or create an account here and PM me that would be a great help.**

**On to other matters, I don't have anything else to say that's relevant to this story, but my friend is writing an original story on fictionpress. At least that's what I think it's called. He may have stopped writing but that's because he doesn't have time now. But it is a decent story. It's called "The bond between Yin and Yang" by Revert9Volt. I recommend checking it out**.

**Now I have nothing to say except for the disclaimer that you all know about. Do not own MLP, story and original characters are mine though.**

* * *

I started to wake up as the sun shone in my closed eyes. Rolling onto my side to get the sun out of them, I tried falling back to sleep. Didn't work. _(Damn sun. I was having a good dream too)._ *_Sigh*_ I began sitting up and started rubbing the sleep away. _*Yawn*_ I removed the blankets from above me and stood up. I started to sweat because of the heat that was pouring in.

I wiped the sweat away and decided that it was time I changed my clothes. And hopefully later today I could get a bath or something. I was starting to stink. After pulling out some clothes and putting them on, I look over to where Silver was supposed to be sleeping. But found that he wasn't there. _(He must have already woken up and left somewhere). _After pocketing a few things and putting on my element I walked outside the tent. Checking the time I found that it is 10:24 now. _(Woke up later than usual but it doesn't really matter.)_

I looked around to see if I could spot either Silver or Zabimaru anywhere. Immediately after turning to my right I see them both talking to each other. I started walking over to them and say hello.

"Good morning." I say still walking up to them. They both stopped their conversation and turned to me.

"Good morning" Silver says with a nod.

"Good morning young traveler, I was just talking to Silver here about the theory behind potion making." replies Zabimaru with a smile.

"Oh, than. I'm sorry if I interrupted you" I say.

"It's no problem at all...Prince" Zabimaru said while growing a smirk. I immediately became serious, I also saw Silver get in to a defensive stance.

"How do you know that." I reply, scanning around noticing that several zebra were watching us intently.

"Do you honestly expect that you, who are the only one of your species on the planet would go unnoticed. I've had my people gathering information on you since you were announced to Equestria as a prince. Also do you expect us to invite just anypony in? That we do not first find out who they are? We are not that naïve. We also know of the captain here, or former captain I should say." Zabimaru replied looking me in the eyes.

"No I didn't think that it would stay in the dark for that long. I just didn't expect you to find out this early. Well...is there a problem with me being here." I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"None at all. This doesn't change anything. I will still teach you and in return you for us. We don't hold any type of grudge against the ponies. Although the Changelings do. I just thought I might throw it out there. We welcome you all the same." Zabimaru said while starting to chuckle. I relaxed and so did Silver.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh it was just how tense you and Silver were. It was quite funny as I did not foresee that reaction." replied Zabimaru.

"Well I didn't know if you meant us any harm. And I'm sure Silver felt the same." I said while placing my hand in my pocket.

"Yes how were we to know if you weren't planning something." Silver looking around. "Also there's the fact that you have at least four zebra watching us since I started talking with you a while ago." Continued Silver pointing out the zebra.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you noticed them. But it was just a precaution. In case you became hostile." Zabimaru stated motioning for his men that it was okay. At least that's what I assume anyway since I saw the four zebra that were watching us leave from their hiding spots.

"I guess. That's a reasonable explanation anyway. But if you had people gathering information on me than shouldn't you know that wouldn't have been an issue?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Well that may have been true, but it's hard to know how you'd react. As I said it was only a precaution. Nothing more. Nothing less." Zabimaru answered.

_*Growl*_ I now felt sheepish and was pretty sure that I was blushing. Wrapping my arms around my stomach. "Guess I'm hungry. Not to cut this short, but do you think I can get something to eat?" I ask.

"Not at all. All the important things were already discussed. I will have somepony prepare breakfast for you and Silver. Afterwards you will be taken to where you will be learning how to make potions." Zabimaru said as he walked away.

When Zabimaru was out of earshot I turned to Silver. "Do you think we can trust him?" I asked loud enough so that only he could hear me.

"He seems like somepony we can trust. So why not? Let's give him a chance." Silver replied just as loud.

"I guess, I kinda get the same vibe. So I'll trust him for now." I said while looking around.

I noticed that there are no longer any zebra's looking at us, well, like watching us, looking at us. But there are some that seemed curious. But They seem harmless enough so I just ignored their stares and waited for whoever was to come and tell us that our food was ready. I don't think it'll take that long since I could see a zebra walking up to us now.

"Excuse me sir's but if you'll follow me I'll take you to where you will be having breakfast." the zebra had said and turned around and started walking back from where he came from. Silver and I following closely behind as not to lose him in the crowd that was steadily growing.

It took about four-to-five minutes to reach our destination. Along the way I was looking at the surroundings. The zebra's walking around with a purpose, some of them in front of stalls trying to sell their goods. I also saw some plants around in some areas. Must be the herbs they use in their potions. I must have at least seen twenty different types of plants, of several different colors. Their homes. After seeing so many zebra, I noticed that the only ones without the golden rings were the young ones. It must be a maturity thing.

We arrived at a brown hut that looked like it could fit at least forty. It was pretty big. It had a light brown door with straw lining the roof. from where I'm standing I could see only two windows, but I'm sure that there are more of them. Now that I think about it, there were huts all over.

_(Wait, how did I not notice these? I know I saw them.) _I thought. _(And it feels like I've seen something like these before. Hmmn) _I thought rubbing my chin with my hand. An action that didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it? Something wrong?" I heard silver say snapping me out of my thought.

"Huh, oh. No it's nothing. I just thought I saw a building like this before. I just can't place where." I answered. "I'm sure I'll remember later." I said lowering my hand.

"I guess. But are you sure you've seen a building like this?" Silver inquired.

"Positive, but as I said, not sure where." I reply.

"If you two are done talking, your breakfast will be in here. It's where everypony eats. Somepony inside will take you to your table. Now if you'll excuse me I will be leaving now. Goodbye." The zebra had said. Now turning around and leaving.

"Oh well thank you than. Bye." I said while waving her off. "Okay shall we go inside and get something to eat now?" I asked turning to Silver and waiting for his answer.

"Sure. I'm starving." was his answer.

"How can you be starving, I was the one who didn't eat last night." I said while opening the door.

"Yeah, but that was your own fault. You chose not to. And besides, I hardly ate anything before that remember. On the way here you ate at least two times as much as me." Silver replied as we walked inside.

"Well what do you expect. We were walking a lot, and it was hot. I also only walk on two legs and you on four. Of course I'm gonna eat more. I needed the energy more than you did." I replied feeling my cheeks heating up. I also closed the door behind us.

"Yeah right, your just lazy." Silver declared with a smirk plastered across his face.

"No I'm not. I just don't like doing a lot of work. You know how tiring that is. I'd much rather relax." I stated pointing at him. "Besides if anyone's lazy here it's you. All you did once you retired from the guard was laze around the place. You hardly did anything. I'm actually surprised that you agreed to come along with me." I retorted.

"I worked nonstop for 20 years with minimum vacation time, and since I became the head of the entire guard, that left even more work for me to do. So a couple of days rest are well deserved. Oh and I also agreed to come along because the Princess had asked me to. Also I wanted to. Felt like a good change of pace." He answered. His smirk now gone. "Well anyway, I believe that it's time we find ourselves some grub. I'm hungry here."

"Yeah fine. I'm still hungry anyway." I said looking around, I immediately noticed that a Zebra was standing in front of us. With a curious look. "Oh, hello. Didn't see ya there. Are you the one to lead us to our breakfast?" I asked. Apparently he was thinking too much as he shook his head and looked up at me.

"Huh, oh yeah. That's me. I was told to take you to where your food will be. But remember this after today you will have to start working for your food. Okay so follow me and I'll take you there." he said as he turned around and left.

Silver and I following close behind. I glanced around at the zebra's that were still eating, also at what they were eating. Mostly fruit and bread, but some had jam on their bread, some had eggs, rice, and beans. I couldn't distinguish everything being eaten as they were eating it, and it seemed to stare at someone's food like that.

We arrived at an empty table near the back.

"Here's you're seats. The food will be out shortly." after he said that he turned away and left.

"Well it seems zebra's aren't that fond of introducing themselves. That was the third one we met and still no name." I said aloud directing it to Silver.

"It's a part of their culture. They don't reveal their names unless they trust you. Of course that doesn't account for all zebra, just the majority. Especially to newcomers. Usually only the clan leader will introduce themselves along with some others. The rest will do so gradually after you've earned their trust. It's nothing to worry about." Silver replied looking around.

_(Well, it seems logical to do so. After all wouldn't want just anyone knowing your name. They can do pretty much anything. Especially considering how everyone's name is so unique here.)_ I thought. "I guess. Anyway this place seems alright so far. But this heat though. And I'd probably be here for another four-to-five months. I don't know how they handle living out here." I said.

"That's easy. They've done it their entire lives. It's nothing new to them." Silver replied.

I was about to reply but someone had come up to our table and had placed down two trays with food on them. I turned to them and thanked them, silver doing the same. And then they were off.

Turning to my plate I looked at what was there. There was two slices of bread with jam on the side of it, some scrambled eggs, and a pear. I looked to Silver to see what he got, but it was the same except he had an apple. I'm so thankful I got a pear, by far my favorite fruit, and I haven't had one in a while. I forgot to reply and immediately picked up my pear and took a bite out of it.

Damn it tasted so good. I missed this taste so damn much. And it was really fresh and juicy, like it wasn't in the middle of a desert. Must be magic, or some type of potion to keep it preserved. Or that it was fresh, but hard to believe that. The rich texture mixed with the juice was so mesmerizing. But soon I realized that it was all gone. _(Why only one? They obviously know how much I love pears, or at least them spying on me should have given them that idea anyway.)_ Oh well. I continued by eating what was left. I started by spreading some jam on the toast, hopefully it was grape. I don't like strawberry. To my luck it was. I quickly ate that and then went to my eggs. They too were good. Especially since they put cheese on it. Eggs always taste better with cheese on top of it.

After finishing up my meal I looked up at Silver and saw that he had also finished off his food. Since we were now done with our food I had stood up, so did Silver. After tidying up my mess, I Started walking to the exit so that I can begin my training in potion making. Silver following close behind. After we had exited the building I saw that another Zebra had been waiting for us.

"Yo." I said to her waving my hand.

"Hello. I'm here to take you to where you will be training for your stay. Afterwards we'll be showing you where you'll both be working for the remainder of your stay here." She said turning around. "Follow me please" and with that she started walking forward.

"Okay, thanks." was my reply. Following behind her. Deciding that walking without talking would be boring I struck up a conversation with Silver. "So Silver what do you think so far?" I ask him.

"About what?" He replied raising an eyebrow.

"About coming with me on this journey. I know you came because the Princess had asked you to, but I'm sure that you'd rather be doing something else." I say putting my hands behind my head.

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true, but I'm here now. And so far I like it. More fun than just being home. I mean I don't have a wife or any kids, and don't get along with any of my relatives. Sure there were certainly some things I had wanted to do, especially since I had the chance to do so." He said looking up.

"But the time your spending here with me is time that you could be spending looking for a mare too fall in love with, or time you can spend patching things up with your relatives. You didn't have to come along with me. So exactly why did you?" I asked knowing that Celestia asking him to wasn't the only reason.

"Because if I hadn't she wouldn't have let you go on this journey in the first place." He replied looking forward again. I turn to face him.

"But why go out of your way to help me?" I ask turning to face him but still walking forward.

"It's because you've made the princess happy. She loves you so much, and it's so easy to tell. Why do you think she gets so angry when you get hurt, or why she was so against you doing this? It's because she's afraid of losing you...like she lost her son. You're the only thing she has left that connects her to her son. You may not know this, but before you came here, or Luna came back. The only other person she has cared so much for was Twilight Sparkle. She would only spend time with her that wasn't all about business or getting something done. She loved her like a daughter. Most likely because of how much she had reminded her of Star Swirl. But since Luna came back and you came here. She's become a lot more open, and has on a real genuine smile. She's truly changed. And for that reason I feel I needed to repay you, for making her so happy. And to do that I came along on this journey. You don't know how much it meant to me that my princess was filled with such joy. I've been in the guard for a long time. I came to learn the difference between her real smiles, or when she was trying to hide the pain she was feeling. I only ever saw her real smile with Twilight. But that's changed, she almost always has on that same smile, showing that she is truly happy. And that is all I could ask for." Silver finished letting a few tears drop as well.

That speech was truly moving, my eyes were getting blurry, and I could feel tears of my own falling. _(To think I meant so much to her.)_ I thought. _(I need to apologize to her when I get back. For everything I've done to make her worry about me so far.)_ With that thought I wiped the tears off my face. I also noticed that we had reached our destination and that quite a few zebra had overheard mine and Silver's little chat. Oh well. I also saw Zabimaru was their waiting for us.

"Thank you Silver, that means a lot to me. I really appreciate you coming along with me." I replied to him.

"As I said earlier it was no problem of mine. But maybe we can continue this later. It seems we've reached our destination. And Zabimaru is waiting for us." replied silver. Any trace of his tears were gone. Instead was a smile on his face.

"I think your right. But we don't need to continue this conversation. I got it." I replied with a smile of my own. I turned to Zabimaru "I'm sorry for making you wait like that. I hope it didn't inconvenience you." I say.

"Oh not at all. It's quite alright. Any way, this is where you'll begin your lessons." He said gesturing to the building that was behind him, well, more like a really big hut. Lots of windows. I could see a lot of vials and different types of plants inside. "Today you will be covering the basics of potion making. As well as familiarizing yourself with the ingredients themselves. You won't be making any today." Zabimaru continued.

"That's fine." I said looking to him.

"Alright. Let me introduce you to who will be teaching you." Zabimaru said while waving someone over. I looked to where he was and saw another Zebra. She was slightly smaller than Zabimaru, with only two rings around her neck, along with six around her right ankle. Her mane was hanging over onto her right side, and wasn't very long, barely meeting to where her eyes were. Her cutie mark, or what I assume was one, was of two different plants and a Vial between them. She is now standing right next to him. "This is Secure Vial. She is the head teacher in potion making. As well as my daughter. She will be the one teaching you the basics of potion making. And when you learn that, she will begin teaching you advanced potions." Zabimaru said to me, gesturing to her when he introduced her. He also seemed to have on a glare when he said that she was his daughter. But I don't know why.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Miss Secure Vial. My name is Craig Morrow, and this" I gestured to Silver "is Silver Strife. And I thank you for taking time out of your schedule to help me learn. Thank you." I said to Vial. A smile on my face to show my gratitude.

"Not like I had a choice in the matter." I heard her say. "But anyway, yeah, you're welcome. Now follow me so I can get this over with. I have things to do." She continued, sounding very annoyed. She turned around and started walking into the building.

"You'll have to forgive her." I heard Zabimaru speak up. "School was let out a couple of days ago and she was hoping for some vacation time. So she isn't in the best of moods." he continued. Shaking his head and breathing out a sigh.

"It's fine. I can understand feeling like that. You would be surprised how often that happens to me." I said to him. I than turned to Silver "Hey Silver you sure you want to go in with me, I mean you aren't exactly going to be learning anything, you're gonna get bored very quickly?" I asked him

"Huh, oh. I wasn't planning on joining you. I was going to go with Zabimaru and wait for you to be done." Silver answered.

"Oh well alright. I'll see you later than." I replied, walking to the building.

"Good Luck." I heard Silver say as I entered the building.

The door closing behind me I walked into the main room where I saw Vial standing. There was a table in front of her along with two books. I continued walking forward until I was standing in front of her on the other side of the table. I looked at the books on the table but could only read the title of one of them, it read 'Potion making for beginners'.

"Alright listen up." I heard vial say, a bit harshly. I looked up at her and saw that she had an annoyed expression on her face. "I don't like you, but thanks to my dad I have to teach you how to make potions. I want to get this over as quickly as I can so you better pay attention. Today I will be teaching you the basics behind potion making. You won't be making any of them today. You got that?" She asked angrily.

"Yes." I responded as neutral as possible.

"Good. Okay the first thing you need to know is how to distinguish between the different types of plants we have here. And the different properties of them. Like this plant here." She pointed to a blue colored plant. "This is Poison joke. When someone touches it that plant will play a prank on the person. Often changing their appearance, but it doesn't happen immediately. It will only affect them once they fall asleep. The person will notice in the morning. What it does to each person varies depending on the person in question. Most likely what they hold most dear to them." Vial said pointing out what the plant does exactly. "It's your job to learn what each individual plant does, and mine to teach you, so pay close attention." Vial said looking serious.

I looked at her and nodded. Paying close attention to what she would be saying about these plants. We will be spending the next few hours like this, her explaining to me what these plants do, and me listening to her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter to my story. I kinda like the development I have going for this chapter. I also did so much dialogue. I think it's the most between any one chapter. But hey I'm not complaining.**

**I would also like to mention that I might be starting up another story. I will continue this one, never planned on giving it up. But I just had an idea for another. I hope that one of my friends would be helping with it, but as of now I'm not sure. **

**Okay with that said I do not know when I will be uploading another chapter. But hopefully it will be before two weeks. And with that said I have nothing left to say. Laters.**


End file.
